


Don't Forget

by Maddylovesyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddylovesyou/pseuds/Maddylovesyou
Summary: Frisk just wants to live her happy ending. Life is much more complicated than she believed starting out.Sans x Frisk. Alphys x Undyne. Mettaton x Papyrus.





	1. Remember.

Frisk took on a lot of responsibility at a young age. 

Being the ambassador for all the monsters, though a honor, has been much harder than she expected. When she was just twelve years old, staring at the sun rise with all her friends after such a long journey, she was sure that the hardest part was over. Surely, she thought, Once the humans saw how great and lovely all the monsters are they would fall in love with them just like she had.

Who could hate or even hurt such likeable beings? With so much heart and soul, you can’t help to love them all.

Frisk can still remember the first time she spoke for the monsters. With hand in Toriel’s, they had walked down the mountain together to try to catch up to all her other friends. When they had gotten to the village down below the mountain, the humans were all gathered. Some were screaming while others had bows and arrows ready to fire.

What had caused the commotion was Papyrus, who had rushed down to greet the humans with that large smile of his, and booming confident voice. Undyne had gotten in front of the upbeat skeleton who seemed a bit more nervous than before. All her friends seemed tense, except for Sans who just stood next to his brother with his hands in his pocket.  
Frisk rushed to be in front of her friends, ignoring Toriel who called her back with fear. She waved her arms around to get the humans attention. When they spotted her, a few of the village women got closer as if trying to grab her away from her friends.

With a calm voice, Frisk spoke. She spoke more than she ever did. She told them that the war between Monsters and humans is long over. As the ambassador of the monsters, she said all they wanted was peace and to live among the humans.

The humans took some time to respond to her. She was worried when some of them started mumbling that they wouldn’t take her serious because of her age. She wasn’t going to give up.. Not after all she been through, not after all the monsters have been through.  
The village chief came out after all the uproar and he beckon her to speak to him alone. After a long discussion…after telling him of her travels and how wonderful each monster has been to her…after telling him their homes and dreams…  
He accepted peace.  
That village was the first place that monsters to could settle without fear. The chief allowed more homes to be built to accommodate the monsters.  
Frisk couldn’t stop there. With the support of her friends, she traveled the world. Going from place to place to advocate for her friends. Some were more accepting than others. Some parts to the world spit at her idea of peace, and said the monsters were not welcomed. Frisk marked those places as dangerous for monsters….The places marked would be in the newspaper for monsters to read and they would not go there.  
While most places accepted the monsters, and treat them mostly equally… there have been quite a few places that allow monsters to live among humans…but they have no rights.

Those places Frisk has also marked for Monsters to be cautious.  
It’s been eight years. Eight long years being an ambassador. Eight wonderful years spent living with Toriel and Asgore. Eight years of being with all her friends.  
Now a young woman of 20 years old, Frisk has grown wiser to the ways of humans. Toriel taught her to talk with monsters to try to solve differences but Frisk has found talking doesn’t’ always work with Humans.  
Like the human leader of an island region. She had tried to get him to allow monsters to reside in his land but he wasn’t haven’t it. Though Frisk only talked about how nice all the monsters are, the man preceded to call them all demons and that she was a spawn from Satan.  
Encounters like this really hurt her soul.  
So now she’s sitting at the kitchen table, picking at the wood, her blue eyes glossed over. Toriel is teaching right now and Asgore is probably taking his walk so he can talk to everyone. She didn’t expect them to be home. She came home early. She couldn’t stand to be at that place a second longer-  
“ hey.”  
Frisk nearly falls out of her chair from shock. She whips her head over to the side, letting out a sigh of relief when she sees Sans standing there, grinning.  
“Don’t do that! You nearly killed me Sans!” Frisk groans.  
“ didn’t mean to spook ya.” He winks at her. Frisk pouts knowing he found her jump amusing. He laughs at her face, making her more flustered.  
“I wasn’t scared.” She grumbles. “You just can’t pop out of nowhere and not expect to surprise someone.” Sans has this nasty habit of just appearing out of nowhere. Either he’ll pop up at random where ever he wants or he’ll just appear after Frisk and him had talked about meeting up. It took some time getting use to the fact he’s able to teleport…  
Frisk blinks after she thinks of something. “You know Toriel is still at school, right?” Sans comes around a lot. When Frisk was younger she was sure that Sans was going to be Toriel’s new lover. But Asgore was able to gain Toriel’s heart back slowly as she watched as Asgore took care of and loved frisk. She’s glad, though she wouldn’t tell Sans that. There’s no way she could see him as a father. Asgore yes but not Sans.  
“ yeah i know.” He shrugs his shoulders. “ i was just a little bonely.”  
Frisk chuckles at his pun. Though she can’t help to be a bit confused as to why he’s here. Did he know that Frisk was back? If he wasn’t here to see Toriel?  
“ you’ve been gone awhile. Wanna come over?”  
“Sure.” Frisk would rather hang out with Sans than thinking about the meeting with the human she just had…and if she hangs out with Sans she can talk to him about it. Sans has always been the one she goes to speak with when things bother her. Maybe it’s that lazy grin or his laid back attitude that makes Frisk comfortable with talking to him.  
Sans is a jokester but he’s surprisingly serious when Frisk talks to him about important things. He listens and gives her advice. They’ve gotten much closer in these eight years than they were in the underground. Though Sans was Frisks friend he wasn’t around much in her adventures. Only making odd appearances to offer a joke or to sell her something.  
After they came up to the surface, he was around a lot more. It may be because Frisk loved to hang out with Papyrus but now it seems even when Papyrus isn’t around Sans is.  
“ hold on.” Sans’ voice snaps Frisk out of her thoughts. He touches her shoulder, giving it a squeeze before a flash of blue surrounds them. When Frisk opens her eyes again, she’s in San’s home.  
It looks much like the one they had in the underground, she can’t help to notice once again. The tv is much bigger though and Papyrus gave up on making the sink space larger to hold his bones due to dogs causing him trouble.  
Without much words they make their way to the cough, both sitting down in sync. They’ve done this so much. She’s expecting for Sans to turn on the tv but he doesn’t. She looks over, feeling her heart jump a bit seeing Sans staring at her.  
“ so what happened? I know that look on your face. I’m guessing it didn’t go well?”  
She can’t hide anything from Sans. “It didn’t.” Frisk starts to tell Sans about her whole trip. Sans sharing a couple of puns along the way to make her smile. But when she finishes her story, Sans sets his jaw.  
“ you can’t win everyone over. Some humans just need war. “ He grins at her. “You’ve done all you can Frisk. Just mark that area red and move on.”  
She nods her head, rubbing her arm. Sans grin slowly falls from his face. “ hey. Come on. Don’t let it get you down.” He rubs the back of his skull when Frisk gives him a small smile.  
“I won’t. There’s plenty of other places without him.”  
“ right.” He ruffles her hair. “ lets watch some tv. Listening to all the work you’ve done has made me tired.”  
“How do you think I feel lazy bones?” Frisk chuckles, her mood much better.  
“I think you feel….worked to the bone?” He grins when she laughs.  
“You got that right.” Frisk tries to think of a witty pun but falls short. She decides to look at the tv when Sans turns it on.  
“Helloooo humans and monsters! Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to cooking with a sexy robot!” Frisk perks up when she sees it’s Mettaton’s show that’s on. Her smile grows when she spots Papyrus next to him on the screen doing a pose. “Today we have the handsome Papyrus as my co star! He’s 100% bone and 100% man, oh yes~”  
“HELLO MONSTERS AND OR HUMANS! AS METATION SAID I AM 100% BONES! AND 100% COOL!” Frisk lets out a fond laugh. She looks over at Sans and they share a grin.  
“Papyrus is made of 100% cool.”  
“ yup. He’s the coolest.”  
“YOU ARE ALL IN FOR A TREAT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE TEACHING YOU ALL HOW TO COOK DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!”  
“Saw that one coming.” Frisk snickers. Sans was about to say something but Mettaton’s loud voice cuts him off.  
“Ohh spaghetti I’m soo excited! Take it away darling, show us how it’s done!” Mettaton in his human like body leans against the counter, poking his hip out.  
“YOU NEED NOODLES, TOMATTOS, AND MEAT! ANY KIND OF MEAT WILL DO!”  
“Mm how about my meat?”  
Frisk’s eyes widen at Mettaton’s response.  
“SILLY FRIEND! YOU HAVE NO MEAT! NEH NEH NEH!” Papyrus laughs loudly as he brings out all the ingredients. Frisk must say this is more interesting than most of Mettaton’s cooking episodes. Not to say that most are interesting. But this is…  
“ YOU HAVE TO COOK WITH PASSION! MY FRIEND UNDYNE TAUGHT ME THAT! SO YOU TAKE THE TOMATTOS AND YOU HIT THEM WITH ALL YOU GOT! LIKE THESE TOMATTOS ARE THE ONLY THING STANDING IN THE WAY OF YOUR DREAMS!” Papyrus starts to hit the tomatoes. Frisk nods her head, knowing that Undyne would be proud.  
Mettaton doesn’t seem to be upset with the mess he’s making. He just licks his lips and… “Oh hunny, you could pound me like that any day.”  
“Whattt?!” Frisk waves her hands around in excitement. Mettaton has flirted with her co stars but nothing like this and not Papyrus! She can’t believe she said that to the innocent skeleton.  
“I WOULD NEVER HIT YOU METATTION.” Papyrus gets a worried look on his face, looking over at the robot.  
Frisk can’t help to laugh at that response. How would Papyrus react if he knew what Mettaton was hinting to? She hopes he doesn’t explain it on live television-  
“That robot is looking to have a bad time.” Frisk blinks when the room seems a little bit colder. She’s surprised to see Sans glaring at the tv.  
“Are you angry about Mettaton’s flirting?”  
“I’ve warned him about this shit more than once. This isn’t the first time he keeps trying to get to the bone- zone with my brother. I don’t know if he’s doing it for the ratings…. Or if he means It but either way I’m not going to find out.”  
“You really don’t like Mettaton huh?” Frisk tilts her head.  
“I don’t have a problem with the guy if he stays away from my brother. I’ve seen his track record. He’s with someone and then he leaves. Don’t have a problem with that. If it’s not my brother.”  
Frisk smiles. Sans is very protective of his brother. It’s sweet. While Papyrus is very vocal about his affection for his brother, Sans expresses it more through his actions. Doesn’t mean Sans doesn’t take joy in teasing his brother with puns and getting him frustrated. They really are great brothers.  
Seeing them has always made Frisk want a brother of her own….sometimes it makes her heart ache in longing. She doesn’t understand it but she doesn’t have to.  
She’s happy she has such great brothers as friends and that’s all she needs.  
“I’m sure it will be okay.” Sans changes the channel anyway. It was putting him in a bad mood so she doesn’t mind. They find some pranking shows. Thirty minutes later they’re laughing again like the thing with Mettaton didn’t happen.  
Frisk’s phone rings, when she sees it’s her mom she answers right away.  
“Where are you my child? Are you alright?” Frisk wants to slap herself. Of course, Toriel would be worried if she hadn’t come back from her ambassador work. Looking at the time it’s two hours past the time she said she would be home.  
“Oh Sorry mom yeah I’m fine. I got home early so I decided to hang out with Sans a little bit.”  
“Nice! Tell me how did the meeting go?” She sounds hopeful.  
Frisk bites her lip. Unknowingly she starts to kick her legs. “W-Well….It…it didn’t go so well.”  
“Oh no. what happen sweety?”

“No matter what I said it didn’t matter. Monsters are not safe to go there.”  
“ frisk was great. That guy was just a real…butt crack.”  
Frisk wasn’t expecting that word. Her and Toriel laugh.  
“Sans! Though I must agree with you. I can tell you’re upset about this by your voice my child but it’s okay. Monsters have moved to many areas in this world because of you! If there are a few places monsters cannot go that is alright. We are all very grateful.”  
“mom…” Frisk feels Sans put his hand on her shoulder. He gives her a smile so she returns it, feeling her heart warm. They’re both here for her. “Thank you…both of you.”  
“ I am worried about you Frisk. You’ve worked so hard all these years. Me and Asgore have been talking…and we believe that you should take a break.”  
“A break?”  
“Yes! Tomorrow we’ve planned this nice day for you! First I’ll make you butterscotch cinnamon pie in the morning then we’ll go to the beach with all your friends and we’ll have a little party at the house! We just want you to have fun…this also means no ambassador work for the rest of this month!”  
“A month?!” Frisk coughs.  
“yes!”  
' “ yup.” Sans joins in. “ you must get working overtime from me. But you got to learn when to take a break Frisk.”  
“But I-“  
“No butts! We’re going to have a great time tomorrow. Are you not excited? Sans also helped plan for tomorrow so there’s also a couple of nice games to play!”  
“oh really? What kind of games?’ Frisk, despite being worried about not working for a month, feels her lips wobble.  
“ ain’t telling.” He grins. “ you will have to find out tomorrow.” He teases.  
“Aw come on Sans I wanna know!”  
“ nope.”  
“ You traitor.” Frisk grumbles.  
“What’s wrong Frisk? I guess you feel…bonetrayed.” Frisk bites her lip trying not to laugh but once Sans and Toriel start laughing from his bad pun Frisk can’t help it either.  
“It will be fun sweetie. Are you coming home soon?”  
“Yeah I’ll be home. See you then mom.”  
“See you!” She hangs up.  
“ so uh, you going home?” Sans stuffs his hands in his pockets.  
“I think I should. I’m sure mom and dad want to see me…..” Frisk smiles to herself. “Really though thanks…tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun. I can’t wait to see what games you’ve made. I’m excited.” She turns her smile towards Sans.  
The skeletons cheeks dust blue. He averts his gaze, a nervous smile on his lips. “Frisk when you look at me like that…”  
“Huh?”  
“ lets get you home.” Sans changes the subject. The blue leaves his face and before Frisk knows it he’s nudging her out the door way. She thinks Sans is just going to disappear like he tends to do but he continues to walk with her. He walks her all the way home.  
He could have just transported them. Frisk thought about asking him about it but…it’s a nice night out. There’s a breeze that moves her hair out of her face, the smell of grass filling her with…well…  
“ you know it’s going to be hard to tear myself away from work too.” Sans breaks the silence.  
“Yeah I’m sure. When was the last time you worked?” Frisk smirks at him as Sans fakes offense.  
“ I’m always working.”  
“Sure. You’ve been working….a skelenone.” Frisk offers with a large grin. Sans just stares at her. He stops walking, staring at her with darken eye sockets. Frisk grin slowly drops.  
“…Pffffffff.” Sans hutches over, laughing loudly. “wow. “  
“What? It was good. You’re laughing.”  
“ yeah. It was good. Very impressed, if only it was true.”  
“It is true!” Frisk gives him a playful shove. Sans barely moves before he’s walking back next to her. He bumps her a little with his shoulder but nothing else. He stays close. Frisk doesn’t mind.  
“ welp. Here we are. Have fun with your parents Frisk. I’m going to save Papyrus from a robot.”  
“Good luck.” Sans gives her a grin. In a flash of blue he’s gone. Frisk doesn’t want to be Mettaton right now, hopefully he isn’t trying anything on Papyrus…it is quite late.  
A couple of hours of warm conversations with her parents and cuddles, she’s in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her heart is pounding, thinking about the fun she’s going to have tomorrow. It’s been a long time since she’s’ had a get together with all her friends. Mettaton has been busy with his show, Undyne and Alphys have been watching anime and traveling….she wonders if any of her other monster friends will be at the party?  
Like monster kid, Napstablook, greater dog, lesser dog….just all of them. It’s been such a long time.  
Even if it’s just a few of her friends, it makes her so excited. She can’t top thinking about the games Sans made for them to play. She cuddles with her blanket, trying to hold in a squeal.  
Maybe she did need a break like this. She just didn’t know it till her friends offered her this kindness.  
Frisk just hopes she’ll be able to get some sleep tonight for the big day tomorrow.

Frisk didn’t sleep much. Not that she was expecting too. Even with the few hours she got, she feels wide awake. She could smell her mother’s pie all the way upstairs. She jumps out of bed and runs down stairs to have breakfast with her family…if you could call it a breakfast. More like breakdessert….  
She’s sorry. She’s just so excited. That one was pretty bad.  
“Good morning Frisk!” Toriel offers her one of those warm smiles that melts her heart.  
“Morning Frisk!” Asgore says just as cheerfully. “Would you like some tea to go with your pie?”  
“No I’m fine. Thanks dad.” She gives both a hug before she jumps into her seat. Once the slice of pie was placed in front of her….poor thing. It didn’t have a chance. She isn’t using mercy. She destroys that pie, feeling very content afterwards.  
“Everyone should be there at the beach to meet up with us.” Toriel smiles. “except for Sans and Papyrus. They’ll be riding with us.”  
There’s a knock at the door.  
“That must be them now. Golly right on time.” Asgore chuckles, opening the front door.  
“hello darling!” Frisk’s eyes widen when Mettaton pushes his way past Asgore dramatically. Soon Frisk is wrapped in warm metal arms. “Oh Frisk it’s been too long! Look at you! You grow more beautiful every time I see you Frisky.”  
“Mettaton! It has been awhile! Sorry I had to miss being on your show last month…I had this meeting and-mmf.”  
“Ah ah no talk of work. We’re on holiday!” He cuts her off. He pulls his hand away, smirking with a poke of his hip.  
“HELLO FRISK! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE FUN AT THE BEACH?” Frisk has to hold back her giggle when Papyrus comes into the home next. He’s wearing blue shorts with his cool guy shirt and his baseball cap… He still has that outfit after all these years. Papyrus is just too cool. He’s holding a couple of bags.  
“I am!” Frisk runs up to Papyrus. He drops the bags right away and opens his arms. She hugs him tightly, giggling when he spins her.  
“WOWIE! YOUR HUGGING SKILLS HAVE ALMOST MATCHED MINE BUT NOT QUITE!”  
Frisk laughs, nuzzling against Papyrus rough skull before he puts her down. Behind Papyrus she catches Sans staring at her. He was so quiet that Frisk didn’t know he was there. Sans is staring at her and Papyrus with a smile on his face. Not his usual grin but a true smile.  
When their lock eyes, he gives her a grin. “ sup.”  
Frisk, filled with happiness from seeing three of her great friends all at once, rushes up to hug Sans. He stiffens from the contact only to relax. He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her lightly, his face in her shoulder. She wants to swing him like Papyrus just did to her but she doesn’t think she would be able to. She’s only a couple inches taller than Sans so it would probably look weird.  
Frisk decides to just settle with the energic hug.  
“ wow.” Is all Sans says when they pull away. Frisk being the first to move. He grins. “ someone is super excited to pay for me today.”  
Frisk just giggles at Sans joke, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. It’s normal to hug papyrus and Mettaton but…usually contact with Sans isn’t like that. There’s the occasional head rub but nothing like how Papyrus showers her with hugs.  
“SANS NO ONE IS PAYING FOR YOU! YOU WORK LIKE THREE JOBS!”  
“ yeah. They really work me to the bone too.” He winks.  
“SANS! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE BEST DAY! DO NOT RUIN IT WITH PUNS!”  
“Don’t ruin it with talks of work either. No one is allowed to say the W word!” Mettaton throws his hands in the air, moving his body with every word spoken. He’s fun to watch.  
“…..WALNUTS?”  
“ no. he means whales.”  
“No darling though walnuts is cute. So cute.” Mettaton gushes over papyrus. Sans eyes narrow when he sees the faint orange in papyrus cheeks. “I mean the word ‘work’. Frisk is on holiday and so are we!”  
“ but you just said it.” Sans smirks when Mettaton gives him this annoyed look. “ looks like you lost to your own game.”  
“I may have lost this round but I don’t give up honey. I don’t’ let anyone stand in the way of what I want.” Mettaton puts his hands on his hips.  
Sans smile stays in place but his teeth look grit. “ hey. Take it from me. Everyone needs to learn when to quit.”  
They stare at each other. Toriel and Asgore look at each other, sensing the tense atmosphere. Papyrus is still smiling happily, completely unaware that his brother and Mettaton look like they’re seconds away from tearing into each other.  
“ I HOPE YOU TWO DON’T MIND WE BROUGHT METTATON. IS THERE ROOM FOR HIM IN THE CAR?”  
“ pls no.” Frisk gets a laugh out of Sans muttering. He seemed to say it loud enough to let her hear though.  
“yes there is.”  
“ damn.” This gets another giggle from frisk.  
“Aw yay this is going to be so fun!” Frisk cheers getting her friends to smile at her.  
“Yes it will be. We should start heading out. The drive will take a couple of hours.” With that said, everyone follows Toriel’s lead to the car. Asgore takes his sit in the driver’s side while Toriel takes passengers seat. Papyrus gets in quickly with a ‘NEH NYEH NEH!’, overly excited about getting close to the window.  
Mettaton goes to take a sit by papyrus….Sans is already in his spot. “Hey I was about to sit there next to gorgeous.”  
“ ya snooze, ya lose.”  
“Why are you even riding in the car? You could just teleport your way there darling.”  
“ nah.”  
“Aw come on Mettaton you get to sit with me.” Frisk tries to brighten the mood as she gets in the back seat.  
“…Yes I do my lovely frisk!” Mettaton does a 180 and soon he’s in the back with her. A metal arm around her waist.  
“L-Lovely?” Sans mutters. He doesn’t look back but for a while Sans is pretty quiet. Only when Papyrus starts getting everyone hyped up again does he chime in with jokes of his own.  
“I just realized that I don’t have a bathing suit.” Frisk’s eyes widen, the realization hitting her while she’s looking out the window.  
“Don’t worry babe I got it all taken care of. You are going to be looking so good today.” Mettaton winks at her.  
When Mettaton says she’ll make her look good he always means it. Mettaton loves dressing Frisk up for his shows or doing her makeup. It’s the only time she really dresses up. Either she doesn’t have time for it or she just doesn’t feel like it. What do appearances matter anyway? It’s all about the soul.  
Still it’s nice to look good every now and then.  
“Oh by the way papy dear.” Mettaton says in a sing song voice. Papyrus turns around with an expecting smile. “ My viewers went absolutely crazy about you darling. They need more of your handsomeness on my show! What do you say about being on next week’s show?”  
“WOWIE! ME, POPULAR?” Papyrus seems flustered. “I-I MEAN NEH NYEH! OF COURSE THEY WOULD WANT TO SEE MORE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I-I’D LOVE TO METATION” Papyrus looks really happy.  
Sans of course does not. “ hey Mettaton what happened to that one dragon guy on your show? You had him on a while and then he just dragonpeered.” This gets Toriel to laugh.  
“Viewers didn’t like him and he couldn’t take the heat, the poor thing. But as they say in show business the show must go on.”  
“ hm. how about that.”  
Frisk gets the feeling that if Sans gets Mettaton alone he might be in for a bad time. She’s been around Sans enough to know when he’s hiding anger. The way his jaw clenches subtly and he’s fidgeting in his pockets…. She doesn’t know much about Sans but she treasures what she does.  
“ take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Sans teasing tone gets Frisk to snap out of her thoughts. Those strange pin point white pupils are staring at her intently.  
Frisk grins, using her fingers like she’s holding a camera she makes a clicking sound. It’s so cheesy that it gets Sans to laugh.  
“Speaking of pictures, we need to take some real ones darling!” Mettaton holds up his hand, the other arm pulling Frisk close. Her eyes widen when she sees a lens come out of Mettaton’s palm. “Say beauty!”  
Frisk doesn’t get to say it but she smiles all the same. There’s a click. “I’m going to be taking so many pictures. I’m going to put them on the net.” When Frisk questions him about the lens in her palm, he beams. “Alphys upgraded my body after I begged her. I have a couple new features now. One being that I have a camera. With this I know I’ll never miss anything juicy or fabulous.”  
wonders briefly what it would be like if her body was a camera. She decides to stop there. Though…. She always day dreamed that somehow she lost her arm and Alphys had to give her a metal arm….Frisk doesn’t want to lose her arm but that would be so cool-  
She’s broken out of her day dream once again by her friends chatting. Frisk decides this reality is much better anyway.

“Hey punk!” Frisk pauses in getting out the car when she hears that familiar voice. She’s pulled out of the car by force and soon enough Undyne’s knuckles are in her hair, giving her a noogie of a life time.  
“Undyne!” Frisk can’t keep the joy out of her voice even though there’s a wince on her face.  
“Look at you now! It feels like every time I see you, you get bigger. What happened to that tiny punk that came up to here?” She motions to her hip.  
“I grew up.” Frisk chuckles. It’s been at least a year since she’s seen Undyne. It’s funny how time never changes monsters. She still looks the same, same height and build…and same large smile. She’s in a blue bikini, showing off her fit and muscular body. Frisk wishes she had abs like that-  
“Humans grow too quickly. Your body may have grown but have you been training your body for strength?!”  
Frisk gulps. “I go jogging with Papyrus sometimes…” Undyne narrows her eyes.  
“You and I are due for a training session.” Undyne’s eyes glint. Frisk feels herself shutter. She said she wanted abs but she didn’t feel like working for them. Undyne would surely beat the abs out of her.  
“UNDYNE!” Papyrus yells in joy when he scrabbles out of the car, nearly knocking Sans over. Sans gracefully does a little spin out of his way.  
“Papyrus!” Undyne jumps on him.  
“WAIT DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON PLEASE!” Papyrus smile becomes nervous. He can’t get away fast enough and soon Undyne is giving him affection. In the form of a noogie.  
“Where’s Alphys?” Frisk looks around for her small yellow friend but she’s nowhere to be seen. The day is simply beautiful. There’s a bunch of kids playing in the waves, some humans sun bathing, and a group of people her age playing volleyball. She’s relieved to see that some of the kid monsters and kid humans are playing together, and there’s also some monsters just enjoying the sun.  
This is what she likes to see, wants to see. Humans and monsters interacting with each other without fear. It warms her heart.  
“Hiding in the bathroom. She’s super nervous about meeting up with everyone again. I was just about to rip her out of there.” Undyne says cheerfully. “Now that you’re all here I won’t let her hide anymore. Alphys I’m coming for you!” Undyne roars. Frisk swears she can hear Alphys squeak in fear…maybe a bit of excitement too.  
“Frisk.” Toriel hands her a bag. “I picked out this bathing suit for you. It’s strips reminded me of the old times-“  
“Hold on sugar momma.” Mettaton grabs the bag and throws it at Papyrus who catches it with a bit of trouble. “I have the bathing suit covered. Trust me she’s going to look like a doll.” Mettaton hands her a bag.  
“Sugar momma?” Toriel blinks.  
“The suit is appropriate, yes?” Asgore asks, looking a bit nervous.  
“Appropriate for her age.” Mettaton beams. Asgore doesn’t seem to like this answer and his eyebrows furrow.  
“Now I don’t think-“  
“Frisk do you want to try on Mettaton’s bathing suit?” Toriel asks. Frisk thinks for a moment before she nods. If Mettaton went out of his way to buy something for her it must be good. Toriel smiles. “Then try it on! What are you waiting for? Let us get this party started my child.”  
Frisk giggles, clenching the bag close to her she runs into the changing room. She frowns when the doors are just thin wooden boards. Anyone could easily just break through it….not that she thinks anyone would just do that but still.  
She takes off her clothes quickly and puts on the two-piece suit. There’s no mirror in this stall but from what Frisk can see it looks good. It’s an orange bikini with white flowers on it and a little skirt bottom. Frisk is satisfied with this and hurries to go meet up with her friends.  
She gets a little self-conscious when she feels the breeze against her bare belly but when she remembers how good Undyne looked in her bikini, she’s filled with determination.  
All her friends are waiting for her. Her mom and dad have changed into their bathing suits. Toriel’s a cute one piece while Asgore is just wearing some swimming trunks. Papyrus took off his shirt but left on the hat and Sans….he’s still dressed in that large coat like it’s cold or something. She’ll have to change that.  
“oh darling that looks great on you! Yess work those hips!” Mettaton coos encouragingly. Frisk flushes when it gets more than just her friends to look at her. As soon as Sans looked at her, he looked away. He turned so quickly but she’s sure she caught a glimpse of blue in his cheeks.  
“That bathing suit is flattering.” Toriel says with a smile. Asgore doesn’t look happy but with a sharp look from his wife he shuts up.  
“O-Oh Frisk that’s a cute suit.” Frisk beams when she hears that shy, stuttering voice. Alphys is shaking next to Undyne, smiling nervously at her.  
“Alphys! Your suit is cute too! I’m so happy to see you!” Frisk watches as her cheeks dust, her smile becoming more relax.  
“T-Thank you-“  
“Enough of this talk of bathing suits! It’s time to get in the water!” Undyne roars. She picks Frisk up like it’s nothing and starts running full speed towards the ocean.  
“Nooo Undyne I’m not ready!” Frisk protests but she can’t stop laughing. Undyne doesn’t give her the chance to run away. With a spin, she chunks Frisk into the water.  
It’s so cold that Frisk pops right back up, hugging her arms, her teeth chattering.  
“It’s not that cold!” Undyne laughs. As soon as Undyne gets in, Frisk jumps on her trying to dunk her. She ends up just hanging off her.  
“…Hi.” Frisk smiles nervously when Undyne’s smile becomes wicked.  
“Hi you wimp.” She laughs loudly as she dunks Frisk.  
“I’LL HELP YOU FRISK!” Papyrus jumps on Undyne’s back.  
“Papyrus!” Undyne chuckles. “You think that’ll make me-“  
With a battle cry Frisk tackles Undyne. With Papyrus on her back she’s able to dunk her, very shallowly but she did it.  
“We did it Papyrus!” Frisk shares a high five with the skeleton.  
“WOWIE I CAN’T BELIEVE WE DUNKED UNDYNE-“ He stops when Undyne slowly comes out of the water, this glow to her eye. A shiver goes down both their spines.  
“Frisk….Papyrus…..it’s on.”  
“OH MY GOD FRISK RUN!” Papyrus yells. They both start trying to swim away from Undyne who is coming at them like a shark with a taste of blood.  
Frisk can hear Sans laughing at them from here. This must be amusing to all of them….Since none of them except Papyrus wanted to get in and help! The traitors-  
Frisk yelps when she feels Undyne grab her ankle. “P-Papyrus!”  
“FRISK NO!” Papyrus grabs her hand, trying to pull her away from Undyne’s death grip.  
“It’s…It’s too late for me Papyrus. You can still get out of here.”  
“NO! I WON’T LEAVE YOU!”  
“You must!” Frisk says dramatically. She screams though when Undyne is able to yank her away from Papyrus. Her eyes widen when Undyne stands up, hanging her around her neck like it’s nothing. Like a wrestling move she throws her into the water.  
“NOOO FRISK!....I-I WILL AVENGE YOU! OR MY NAME ISN’T THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NEH NYEH HEH!” Papyrus tries to do the same move Undyne did on Frisk to Undyne….It doesn’t go well. She grabs him by his skull and chunks him with a loud laugh.  
“Is that all you have?! Come at me!” She roars when both Frisk and Papyrus pop up from the water, both slowly.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your fun but Frisk you should put on sunscreen! I don’t want you to get burned, it’s not good for humans!” Toriel calls to her. Usually Frisk would protest but this is her ticket away from Undyne.  
“Coming mom!” Frisk makes her way out of the ocean, sighing in relief when Undyne lets her go.  
“I ALSO NEED THE SUNSCREEN!” Papyrus tries to make his way out only to be tackled my Undyne.  
“That’s not true you have no skin!” He’s not getting away from Undyne so easily.  
“ wow. That’s brutal.” Sans chuckles as his brother keeps trying to dunk Undyne to no avail.  
“Yeah Undyne is crazy strong.” Frisk shivers when Toriel puts the sunscreen on her back. She glances over seeing that Asgore is already talking to some other beach goers, having a nice conversation. Once she’s done putting sun screen on her, Toriel lays down on the blanket she had laid out to get some sun. Alphys seems to be doing the same thing, watching Undyne and Papyrus play with a smile on her face. She has no idea where Mettaton went.  
“ yup. you two don’t stand a chance.”  
“Maybe we would have if a certain skeleton named Sans helped us.”  
“ if only there was such a thing.”  
Frisk rolls her eyes. Sans looks over at her with a grin only to look back at his brother. Frisk frowns at his big jacket. “Sans take your jacket off. It’s the beach.”  
“ nah I’m good.”  
“Come on Sans I want to swim with you.”  
“ I’m not much of swimmer-“  
“Sans.” Frisk whines, grabbing his arm so he must look at her. One look in those big blue eyes and she sees something crumple in him.  
He sighs. he unzips his jacket, taking it off. Now he’s just in his white shirt and shorts. She’s only seen him like this a few times when he would offer his jacket to her. More of his bones are exposed. It’s always fascinated her seeing Sans without his jacket. He looks so much smaller.  
“Now are you going to go swimming with me?”  
“ nah i think I’m good-“  
“You’re going to go swimming with me.” Frisk’s eyes shine with determination as she grabs one of San’s bony hands to pull him closer. His eye sockets widen and his cheeks dust blue. He gives her a nervous grin.  
“ says who?”  
“Says me! I won’t give up till you swim with me!”  
“ come on. Everyone else will swim with you. Go have fun with Undyne.” He teases.  
“I want to have fun with you too.” Frisk pushes. Sans expression changes. Frisk doesn’t know if it’s good or bad but his expression shifts…those pin points look brighter.  
“ heh.” Is all he says, covering his eyes with his hand.  
“Don’t laugh! It’s true!” Frisk pouts. “What can I say that will get you to get in the ocean with me?”  
“ how about “I’ll treat ya to grillby’s?”” Sans grins at her, his expression going back to normal. Grillby opened a new shop in the city just like the one in the underground but a lot bigger. He’s getting a lot of customers of all kinds. Sans still loves to go there.  
Frisk pouts but says. “I’ll treat ya to grillby’s.”  
“ welp. That’s all I need to hear.”  
Frisk jumps up with excitement. She holds out her hand for Sans to take to help him get up. She smiles at him. “Hehe this is going to be fun.”  
“…y-yeah.” HE swallows, grabbing her hand. Frisk eyes widen when a loud fart noise starts up. Many humans looking at her. “ whoops.”  
Frisk cracks up. The looks on the faces around them is what made it funny. Sans joins her, that nervous expression he was wearing disappears and he looks more in his element.  
“ jeez frisk what did you eat?”  
“Shut up!” Frisk chuckles, giving Sans a shove. “You are so getting it in the water.” Sans just laughs, he’s not convinced.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! You are all in for a treat!” Frisk turns her attention away from Sans. She blinks when she sees the stage that seems to have come out of nowhere. She swears she didn’t see the stage when they first got here. Mettaton Is standing on stage with a dramatic pose, Napstablook is in the back to DJ and Siren too. Frisk squeals at seeing her ghost friend and knowing what’s about to happen. It’s been so long since she’s seen all of them perform live.  
“Napstablook!” Frisk cheers. She grabs Sans hand running over to get closer to the stage. There’s already a pretty impressive crowd. Mettaton has become very popular with the humans around here. The ghost looks right at her with those blank eyes. He seems to light up.  
Mettaton starts to sing Frisk’s favorite song he made. She can’t help to jump up and down, waving her hands around, joining the crowd in their fever.  
“Come up here darling! Lets show them how we do it!” Mettaton points right at her once Napstablook is having his solo with his catchy tunes. Frisk gasps, looking over at Sans. He’s smiling at her. When she looks at him he changes to a grin.  
“ what you waiting for? Show them what you got.”  
Frisk rushes up on stage, posing dramatically next to Mettaton. There are many eyes on her, many eyes of strangers but she doesn’t feel self-conscious. Not when she can see all her friends also watching, looking on excitedly. Papyrus and Undyne have come out of the water. Undyne holding Alphys up so she can see pass the crowd. Toriel and Asgore are looking at her like they’re proud.  
Now she’s just dancing with Mettaton. Swinging her hips to the beat, doing crazy poses trying to keep up with the master himself. Whatever she’s doing, the crowd seems to love this little dance off. By the end of it, Frisk is out of breath but satisfied.  
As Mettaton is swarmed for autographs, Frisk makes her way back down to Sans. The sun has been beating on her good, she’s ready to get back into the water. “Ready to swim-“ Frisk starts, already seeing how Sans’s cheeks crinkle in his playful smile.  
“Hey.” Frisk stops when a couple of guys get in her way. She tilts her head, not recognizing any of them. The one that spoke to her smiles nicely. “You were great up there. You didn’t look nervous at all from being in front of all these people…”  
“I wasn’t nervous. I’m use to dancing with Mettaton.” She smiles, trying to see if she can get around them but it doesn’t look like they’re done talking.  
“Awesome dude! What’s your name?”  
“My name is Frisk.”  
“Dude I told you! It’s Frisk the freaking ambassador of the monsters!” One of them says excitedly.  
“Wow! I didn’t know the ambassador was such a hotty.” The one in front of her winks. He has wavy blonde hair and a fit body. She’s once again reminded of the abs she wants but doesn’t want to work for. “My name is Ryan. Why don’t you hang out with us? Lets get to know each other.” He flexes slightly.  
She’s reminded of Arron. “That’s nice of you but I’m here with my friends.” Frisk looks past him to see Sans is still standing there. He looks troubled. When they lock eyes, he averts his gaze, turning away from her. He starts to walk off, his shoulders stiff.  
“Wait Sans!” Frisk pushes past the guys to catch up with the skeleton. He turns around, looking confused. “Where do you think you’re going? You can’t escape me! We’re going swimming!” Frisk grins. San’s expression lightens up.  
“ oh yeah. I said that I would huh?”  
“You did and you can’t get out of it now!-“  
“Hey Frisk!” San’s smile twitches, getting Frisk to turn around to face those three guys again. “Why don’t we join you? Hey what’s up skeleton dude? We’re all for monsters.” They all nod.  
“Um that’s okay. I just want to spend some time with my friends. This is the first time I’ve had time to hang out with them, I hope you understand. I’m glad you’re all for monsters!” Frisk tries to turn them down nicely, glancing towards the ocean. Undyne, papyrus, and Alphys are in the water….even Asgore is!  
“Aww come on cutie.” Ryan begs, those eyes roaming her body. “I really want to become friends-“  
“ heh. Hey pal, beat it. The lady said no.” Sans takes a step-in front of her. Ryan who looked angry stops dead in his tracks. They all get pale. Sans’ voice sounds cheery but there’s that calmness that has Frisk holding her breath.  
“C-Catch you later Frisk!” Ryan and his friends are quick to retreat.  
“What you do to get them to leave so quickly?” Frisk puts her hands on her hips when Sans turns to look at her with that lazy smile of his.  
“ just told them to get lost.” Sans rubs the back of his skull when Frisk doesn’t look convinced. “ so hey, how about that swimming?”  
“Swimming!” Frisk beams, forgetting all about those humans. She rushes over to the ocean, Sans walking slowly behind her.  
“Frisk get in here so I can dunk ya!” Undyne roars. Frisk takes deep breath before she jumps in, fighting against the water. She glances back to make sure Sans isn’t’ going to walk off. She jumps when he’s right next to her.  
“ you should look behind you.” He grins. Frisk’s eyes widen when she’s hugged from behind and lifted up.  
“Sans. Help me.” Frisk says weakly before Undyne dunks her under. She comes up gasping. Sans is laughing at her.  
“ sorry Frisk. I Fish I could help ya.”  
Papyrus jumps on Undyne’s back, and they start wrestling over to the side. While Sans is laughing, Frisk smirks. He’ll get it now.  
Frisk jumps on Sans, wrapping her arms around him trying to get him in a head lock but it’s more like an awkward hug.  
“W-What?” Sans tenses in her hold.  
“You’re going downnnnn!” Frisk roars moving to push him under water. Her eyes widen when he’s suddenly out of her arms .”No-“  
She’s shoved into the water. She comes up coughing, sending a glare over at Sans who’s grinning on.  
“ get dunked on.” He winks at her.  
“No teleporting! I’m going to dunk you Sans!” Frisk’s eyes burn with determination as she keeps trying to grab Sans again. He dodges her gracefully, a fond laugh leaving his lips every time she chases him and fails. He even dunks her a few more times too!  
He dunks her once more when she had jumped at him. He used his power than, she’s sure of it! She comes out of the water with a pout. Sans is still laughing, his eyes alight, the water dripping off his bones.  
“Everyone look out! A l-large wave is coming!” That’s Alphys. Frisk looks over just in time to see the large wave she was talking about. It hits her hard. It pushes her against the rough sand. She can’t get up. Panic starts to settle in as she’s flung around like a rag doll.  
A distant memory starts to surface. She remembers something like this. Pain…no control…as she’s toss this way and that. A glowing blue eye….Frisk screams, water filling her windpipe.  
It all stops when she washes up on the shore.  
“OH MY GOD FRISK IS BLEEDING!” Papyrus is screaming to the left.  
“ frisk. Frisk shit I didn’t see it coming- you okay?” Frisk is sat up by Sans, his eye sockets wide, filled with concern. Frisk coughs up the water she inhaled, shivering in Sans hold. What was she remembering?....some kind of nightmare? It’s left her feeling very cold and scared.  
“I-I think so.” Frisk’s teeth chatter.  
“ the shells cut your knees and hands up.” Sans holds Frisk’s hand with such care, inspecting her condition.  
“It’s just some scratches.” Frisk offers Sans a smile. “I really just got dunked on huh?” She chuckles lightly.  
Sans tucks a wet strand of her hair behind her ear. His wet hand resting on her cheek. Her chuckling settles down as she stares up at Sans’ face.  
All that fear and worry just melts away. She puts her hand over Sans, her smile gentle. His eyes get half lidded. He’s getting closer, her heart is beating faster.  
“FRISK THE OCEAN ATTACKED YOU!” Papyrus appears by Sans side, worrying over her. Sans’ eyes snap open. His pin points shake, his face getting a pretty shade of blue. He gets off her quickly, taking steps back. He’s sweating.  
Soon she’s surrounded by all her friends. Toriel helps her up and takes her over to their blanket so she can clean her wounds. For some reason…She can’t get that look out of her head that Sans gave her. She never saw him look like that before…half lidded eyes, soften features…  
Her heart won’t settle down. She wonders if it’s because of her lingering fear or because of Sans.  
After that incident, it seems like everyone is done with the beach. They pile back into the car to make the drive home for the party. Undyne and Alphys following them.  
Mettaton goes on about how great she was on the show.  
Frisk just can’t get that glowing eye out of her mind. It feels like something has shifted in her and she’s not sure if she likes it.  
She tells a joke to try to lighten her mood. Sans joins in but for some reason he feels distant.  
Frisk will push whatever nightmare that was to the back of her mind. She’s going to enjoy her vacation. This is time to be spent with the ones she loves and she’s not going to waste it


	2. He's back.

The party was over in a blur. There was music, dancing, and food. Many of her friends from the underground showed up so most of it was spent going around talking to everyone and seeing how they were doing.  
Frisk didn’t want it to end. Having all her friends in one place, dancing together, having fun…it reminded her of the fond memories of her childhood.   
Whatever was bothering Sans he got over it. He was dishing out joke after joke, the life of the party. Frisk was having so much fun that she forgot about these ‘games’ Sans was supposed to have set up.  
Only now that she’s laying in bed does she recall this. “That lazy bones didn’t set anything up for me.” She huffs. Not that she really cares. Today was amazing how it was.  
Maybe that’s why she can’t sleep. There’s this reluctance to close her eyes. Frisk turns on her side and sighs. There’s only one person she knows that would be up this late.  
“ Hey Sans I can’t sleep.” She sends him a text.  
“ count sheep.” He sends back immediately.  
Frisk snorts. “That doesn’t work.” She thinks for a moment before she adds. “ That’s Baaaaaaad advice.” She wonders if he would get the joke in this text form but she sends it anyway.  
“ heh.” She pictures that he’s laughing his contagious laugh right now. She wonders if he’s laying in bed? If he’s trying to get sleep too but just can’t.  
Frisk turns to try to get some sleep but again she can’t close her eyes. Her stomach turns and her breathing becomes uneven as she looks at her darken room. Her own furniture looking like things that want to hurt her.  
She calls Sans.  
“ hello?” He answers immediately.  
Just like that, everything seems less scary.  
“Um…Hi.” She feels her cheeks flush. Did she just call Sans in the middle of the night because she was scared to be in the dark alone? She hasn’t done that since she was a child.  
“ you okay Frisk?” That joking tone is replaced with one laced with concern. Completely serious. “ is something wrong?”  
“No, just missed the sound of your voice.” Frisk was going for her playful tone but that sounded…more serious than she intended.  
Sans goes quiet on the other side.  
“I um…so…” She fumbles, knowing she just made it awkward. “ it turns out…I’m scared of my dresser.”  
“ what?” She’s relieved when he responds. She thought that he had left.  
“Ugh Sans I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t sleep but it’s not that I’m not tired, I’m super tired…I just feel like something bad will happen if I close my eyes and it’s scary being in the dark for some reason. I’m so lame.”  
“ you’re far from lame Frisk. I’ll stay on the phone till you fall asleep. Nothings going to hurt you.”  
“…Thanks Sans. What would I do without you?” Frisk cuddles into her pillow. “You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”  
“ heh. Yeah.” His voice sounds strange. “Go to sleep frisk.”  
It takes a while but with Sans on the phone, with that encouragement, she’s able to fall asleep.  
Sans stays on the phone the whole time, even when he knows Frisk is asleep just in case she was to wake up afraid. He spends hours just listening to her gentle breathing.  
“You can’t say those kinds of things to me Frisk.” He hangs up the phone when he’s sure she’s in deep sleep. His eye glowing a soft blue.  
“I’ll take it the wrong way.”

Frisk wakes up in a field of yellow flowers. “What?” She looks around, a soft gust of wind blowing her hair. Her eyes fall on a man. He’s looking at the flowers with a tired expression.  
When they lock eyes, Frisk fills a shiver go down her spine.  
“After all these years, you woke me up because you got knocked over by a wave.” He chuckles as he stands up. “You remember me, Frisk?”  
Frisk shakes her head slowly as he takes steps towards her. As he gets closer, she feels a familiar emotion. Fear. Doubt. Uncertainty.  
“Chara?” Frisk questions.  
“That’s me.” He grins, stopping right in front of her. “It’s been awhile. The last thing I remember was you left the underground and Asriel….” He stops. His smile twitches. “You left him as a flower.”  
“I-I didn’t want to.” Frisk heart aches at the thought of Asriel. She wanted nothing more than to bring him up to the surface with her. But what could she do?  
“But you did.” Chara sneers. “….You’ve been able to make your own choices without my influence. I wonder how things are? You’ve probably made a bunch of stupid mistakes.” His smile turns wicked. “From here on out…it’s you and me again.”  
Frisk remembers Chara clearly. Most the time he was a voice in her head that told her to be mean to her friends or to even hurt them. Other times he was like a shadow that followed her through her journey through the underground. A ghost that lingered after her, and watched her every move with a quiet eeriness.  
Like a tiger watching for a rabbit to make a wrong move.  
Chara was scary but he also kept her company when her friends weren’t there. In his own way, he encouraged her, or he put her down enough that Frisk wanted to defy him. Either way, it filled her with determination.  
It’s as if Chara is everything that she doesn’t like about herself. Her fear, her darkness, and her hate. She always thought of Chara as the dark side of her conscious. She thought that was all over with after she left the underground.  
“Chara, it’s okay. There’s no need to be there for me anymore. Things are a lot better now. Everyone is happy.” Frisk smiles softly.  
“There for you?” He snorts. “The fact that you say everyone is happy pisses me off. You think this is it? That I’ll let you live out this happy ending…Letting you forget him? And me? I don’t think so.”  
He grabs her by the shirt, pulling her close. His eyes are black. “ yOu wOn’t gEt aWaY fRoM mE tHiS tImE.”  
All the yellow flowers wilt in till there’s nothing but Frisk and Chara.

Frisk wakes up with a start. Hand over her chest, she pants, trying to catch her breath. She looks around, her eyebrows furrowed as she sees she’s in her room. She chuckles nervously, holding her head in her hands.   
It was just a dream. A nightmare.  
She gets up and takes a shower, trying to get rid of this awful feeling that dream left behind. She practically runs down the stairs, not wanting to be by herself anymore. Of course Toriel is at work and Asgore….He must be out and about as well.  
Frisk sighs, sitting at the kitchen table, holding her head in her hand. Now that she thinks about it, Toriel did say that she was still going to be working during her vacation. The kids need their education. Frisk would be fine with this if she didn’t have that dream.  
She decides to make eggs with fried onions for breakfast. When she stands up, there’s a knock at the front door. She wonders if it’s Sans but then again, he would probably just appear out of nowhere.  
“It better not be that comedian.” She hears a voice grumble. Chara. Frisk freezes. She can hear him again. Panic fills her being but before she can freak out the knock at the door calls for attention.  
“Hello darling!” Mettaton walks in as soon as she unlocked the door. “I know this might seem sudden but-“ He stops. “What’s wrong deary? You look like you’ve seen death.”  
“O-Oh nothing I just…um…just had a nightmare and…nothing big..” She rubs her arm before giving Mettaton a smile. “So what brings you here?”  
“Oh man I remember this robot. You two would not stop dancing.” Chara grumbles. His voice is so clear it’s like he’s speaking right into her ear. “And what you mean nightmare? That was reality Frisk. I’m here now. I’m here to stay.”  
“You look so pale darling you should get out and tan more.” Mettaton touches her cheek. He perks up. “The reason why I came wasn’t to tell you about how you need to tan darling. I need your help.”  
“My help?” Frisk swallows, ignoring Chara for now. Maybe if she ignores the voice, it will just go away. It’s all in her head. She’s all grown up now. She doesn’t need Chara.   
“All in your head? You’re smarter than that Frisk. You think I’m just something you made up? NO. I’m real.”  
“Yes. It’s Sans.That stubborn skeleton won’t let me anywhere near Papyrus. All I want is to show that handsome man my love. Sans is such a bully. He’ll throw me around without much thought and he’s keeping me away from him.” Mettaton pokes his hip out, a deep frown on his lips. “I’ve tried to deal with this matter myself. I’ve tried talking to him, which he responded with ‘get dunked on’. I’ve tried to sneak around him….but it doesn’t work. He’s always one step ahead of me.”  
“Yeah….there’s no way to get past Sans.” Frisk chuckles.   
“Well you see, I think there is.” Mettaton’s smile becomes wicked. “You.”  
“Me?” Frisk blinks.  
“Yes. I’ve been watching Sans intently for a while now. I wanted to find his pattern so that I could sneak pass him…I didn’t find that but I found something that may be better.” Mettaton has this irrational look in his eyes. Frisk wonders if he’s running low on battery power. “He loses focus when you’re around. When he’s talking with you, interacting with you, I’m able to talk to Papyrus more. I’m able to get close to him. So this might be crazy but darling….I want you to take Sans out of the house, away from his brother and just hang out with him. If you’re hanging out with him….I can finally ask Papyrus out on a date.”  
“Uh….” Frisk swallows feeling uncomfortable with this idea. She would be betraying Sans. She looks into Mettaton’s eyes. “Tell me first. Do you love Papyrus? You know the reason why he’s acting like this is because he cares about Papyrus. He’s worried you’ll hurt him.”  
“Do you think I would be going through all this trouble if I just wanted to hurt Papyrus? Darling I just want a chance. Do you think so ill of me as well?” He puts a hand to his chest. Though he’s always dramatic, Frisk knows he is upset about this. “You’re my only hope Frisk.”  
“A robot wants to be with a skeleton….What is with you always playing the match maker? This looks like how mom and dad decorate so I know you still live at home. Why don’t you worry about your own self before helping others but….” Chara seems to think. “If Sans doesn’t like it I say you do it.” He sounds excited. “Come on your friend needs you.”  
Frisk’s eyebrows furrow. She doesn’t want to follow what Chara said but with Mettaton looking at her like that…she can’t say no. How does she know Mettaton won’t be good for Papyrus? She should help him at least get a shot.  
“I’ll do it.”  
“Thank you!” Mettaton squeals, hugging Frisk and spinning her around. “Could you call him up now? I’ve been so excited about this that I….I’m ready”  
“Now? I mean….” Frisk looks at the time. She bites her lip. It isn’t too late or too early. She wants to see him anyway….after this nightmare and…the voices….she needs to see him. “I’ll call him up.”  
“Frisk you are a doll. I owe you one sweety!”  
“That’s a good frisk.” Chara coos.  
Frisk grabs her phone and calls Sans. Her heart is beating so fast it feels like it’s going to stop. There’s guilt weighing her down, uncertainly but also a want to help Mettaton. I want to be with Sans.  
“ hey frisk. I see you got some sleep.” Sans voice gets her to sigh.  
“Yeah….only to have a nightmare.” Frisk chuckles but even to her it sounds strained.  
“….wanna talk about it?” Again. That seriousness.  
“I do. Um…could we hang out….maybe you could come over here?”  
Pause. “ I’d love to but can’t. Mettaton has been hanging around here a lot today. I think he’s going to try something. I’m standing guard just in case. I can listen to you though. I’m all ears, even if I don’t have any.” She can just picture that patient smile.  
“Damn it.” Mettaton curses quietly. “Frisk tell him you can’t. You want it to be a…date. Do your flirting thing! You always get what you want that way.” Mettaton looks like he’s about to lose his mind.  
“I-I um…” Frisk stutters.  
“ Frisk?” It sounds like Sans might be frowning.  
“Yeah flirt. Lord knows you love to do that….and only that.” Chara grunts.  
“ hey. You’re not upset are ya? Just this once. I’ll treat ya later.” Sans is trying to cheer her up. It makes her feel guilty.  
It’s true that Frisk turned to flirting a lot as a child during her fights. It helped her, didn’t it? She got closer to Papyrus and…. To all her friends really. It was much more innocent then. No one really took her seriously. She’s sure that Sans won’t either.  
“Flirt with him.” Mettaton hisses. “Please.”  
“Frisk? When you’re quiet like this…it makes me nervous.”  
“Um!” Frisk swallows. “Sorry I-I just….” She coughs, trying to think of a good line. “I-It can’t be over the phone Sans. I uh…. I wanna spend time with you alone if you know what I mean…bone daddy.”  
Silence.  
“Bone daddy? Are you serious right now?!” Chara groans in disgust.  
Mettaton is biting his lip. Frisk’s heart is pounding so hard right now.  
“…uh frisk? Ya feeling okay over there buddy?” Sans chuckles nervously.  
“I’m feeling fine I just….” Frisk thinks to herself. Maybe she just should be more direct. “I want to go on a date with you Sans!” She shouts.  
Silence again.  
“…Your flirting is just as bad as I remember. That’s sad.” Chara comments.  
“ y-you uh…pulling my leg there frisk? That’s a good one….haha.” Sans’ voice is strained.  
“What? No. I’m serious Sans.” Thick silence on the other side. “ I want to go on a date with you.” She gulps.  
The worse he can do is turn her down. At least Mettaton will know she tried her best. Sans is just going to laugh it off.  
An eternity goes by.  
“……W-Wow…uh….” Sans seems at a loss for words. He laughs but it’s not like his normal laugh. It’s full of relief. “ you…uh….” He’s quiet. “…where do you want to go sweetheart?”   
Frisk feels her cheeks tint. Her flirting worked? Mettaton looks like he’s holding in a shout of victory.  
“oh my god how did that work? That comedian must have the hots for you.”   
“ The mall.” Mettaton whispers.  
“Lets go to the mall, maybe see a movie.” Frisk’s mouth has become dry. This feels different than the other times she went on dates with her friends. Hopefully this goes well.  
“ alright I’ll tell pap that I want him to make me dinner. He’ll be in the kitchen for awhile. I’m sure it’ll be okay for a couple of hours.” Sans says more to himself. “ meet ya at 2?”  
“Sounds good. See you then!” Frisk beams, hanging up.  
“Yesssss! You did it! I knew it would work!” Mettaton waves his hands in the air as if to cool himself off. “Hunny get ready for your date! I’ll get ready for mine!” He licks his lips. “I really do owe you. Tell me anything you need and I’ll be there! Now if you’ll excuse me I have much to do.” Mettaton leaves with a skip to his step.  
“Now that you have the date set up, you know what would be funny? If you just didn’t’ show up.” Chara snickers.  
“I can’t do that.” Frisk shakes her head. “If I did that, Sans would go back to Papyrus and that was the whole point….also that’s just rude.” Frisk frowns when she realizes she just responded to Chara.  
“That’s the point. That’s what’s funny. That comedian would look so stupid just standing there waiting for a date that’s not even looking for a real date. Come on Frisk. It’s hilarious.”  
“No. I’m getting ready for my date with Sans.” Frisk huffs marching up the stairs to get on something nicer.  
“What? Do you actually like him or something?”  
“He’s my best friend.” Frisk defends, feeling her face getting more red with how flustered she is. “unlike you Chara I’ve been on a few dates so I know how to act.”  
“Don’t think your hot shit. You’ve been on what….two dates that I’ve seen? One of them wasn’t into you and the other just took you on a pity date.” Chara snaps.  
“Shut up Chara.” Frisk huffs. “Well this date is going to go better-“  
“So you want to go on a real date with that skeleton?!” Chara’s voice raises in his shock.  
“I-I don’t know! Stop it Chara…” Frisk sighs. “You know what. From now on I’m ignoring you and you’re going to go away.”  
“Not happening Frisk. You can keep lying to yourself. You’re always lying to make yourself and others feel better. You’re a coward.”  
Frisk bites her lip. She wants to retort but she can’t. That’s giving Chara power. She focuses on the task at hand.  
She has a date to get ready for. A date with Sans.  
Frisk drops the top she picked out….a cute green top that Mettaton said showed off her curves….it finally just hit her. This day just hit her hard.  
She is hearing Chara again. She’s going on a date so Mettaton can go on a date with Papyrus…something Sans is totally against….  
Frisk swallows hard. If Sans finds out….she feels like she’s going to have a bad time.  
Things have gone from bad to worse…..yet thinking about Sans waiting for her at the mall….  
It fills her with determination.

 

Frisk has the jitters. She hasn’t been this nervous since the time she had to attend a world meeting to advocate the monsters. This is worse she thinks. It’s not the fact she’s going on a date. It’s not the fact that it’s with Sans, her best friend. It’s the fact it’s Sans and she’s doing something that he may hate her for.  
Distracting him so Mettaton can have a chance with Papyrus.  
“Ugh just look at him.” Chara comments. She ignores it just like she’s been ignoring him the whole ride to the mall.  
Frisks heart leaps when her eyes fall on the short Skeleton. He’s standing by the food court just like he said he would, with his hands in his pockets. His blue jacket is opened, showing off that he’s wearing the shirt Frisk bought him a long time ago when she was a kid.  
The shirt has a cute dog on it with a spiked collar with words ‘I’m bad to the bone.” Frisk thought he would enjoy the humor but she didn’t see him wear it much….then again he’s usually wearing the jacket over the shirt he’s wearing.  
For some reason seeing Sans wear that stupid shirt she had gotten him so long ago….it makes her feel flustered. He had to have worn it on purpose.  
Despite his shirt, his expression is serious. His eye sockets are darkened. A nervous shift of his teeth…  
“Of course you would get him a shirt like that. The proof he has a gross love for you is that he didn’t’ burn that shit first thing.” Chara sneers. Frisk ignores him. She wonders briefly if he can hear her thoughts. “Uh yeah I can. We share the same body. Stop ignoring me. You can’t keep this up forever.”  
She ignores him.   
“Sans!” Frisk finds her voice, waving to get her friend’s attention. Sans eyes lock on her immediately. “S-Sorry I’m a little late. Traffic was terrible.”  
“ no worries.” Sans walks till he’s standing right in front of her. He gives her a smile. Frisk gives him a awkward one in return. Now that Sans is looking at her she’s starting to feel sweaty. If she remembers her past dates….maybe she should give him gifts to increase his affection? Or challenge him to see who can be the best at dating?...  
Frisk flushes. Both her dates with Papyrus and Alphys didn’t go well. Chara might have a point-  
“Damn right I do.”  
But she doesn’t want this date to be like them. She’s doing this to trick him but she wants to help Mettaton and she wants Sans to have a good time-  
“ hey frisk. Why you so nervous? It’s just me.” He gives her a wink. For some reason, he’s lost that nervous clench of his jaw. Has seeing frisk a nervous wreck helped him? “ what’s the matter frisk? Your cheeks are looking a little….” He pulls a rose out of his jacket, holding it towards her face. “ Rosey.”  
Frisk feels her lips wobble into a smile and she laughs, taking the rose from Sans. She feels like her cheeks just got redder. It makes her feel better that Sans’ cheeks have dusted blue. The skeleton scratching his cheek sheepishly from her reaction.  
“this is so disgusting. I’m going to throw up.”  
“You’re so smooth Sans. You’re trying to best my flirting skills.”  
“ how could I beat ‘bone daddy’.” Sans laughs at her embarrassed squeak yet his cheeks have gotten a darker blue.  
“It worked didn’t it?” She huffs.  
“oh. It worked. Super effective.”  
“But it seems I have to do better. The rose and the fact you’re wearing that old shirt I got you.”  
“ what this? It’s one of my favorites. I just decided to show it off today.” He winks at her. She wants to ask why but when she catches human eating French fries covered with ketchup…she gets an idea. She takes off running to the food court. “hey, where you going frisk?”  
“You’re about to do something stupid, aren’t you?”  
“Nothing I’m just playing…Ketchup!” Frisk steals a bunch of ketchup packets from one of the fast food places before running back to Sans. She hands him the packets, looking quite proud.  
“And you did.”  
“What a woman!” Sans shouts in excitement. They both laugh at their silliness. The laughing leads into comfortable silence. “You want to see what’s playing?”  
“Yeah.” With that they make their way to look at the movies playing. After a long discussion later they choose a comedy.  
This date isn’t bad at all. If not for the bad flirting, it would just be like the same as a normal hang out session. Chara is quiet through the movie, maybe he likes it-  
Frisk startles when she feels something cold touch her hand. She looks down to see Sans is holding her hand. She looks at him but he just watches the movie. Frisk smiles, interlacing their fingers to one up him.  
San’s lips twitch into a small smile. His hand feels much warmer now.  
“ the end was pretty good.”  
“Yeah I’m so happy she was able to win against him.” Frisk smiles at Sans, their hands still laced together. He hasn’t let go and neither has Frisk.  
“ we should uh…do this again some time.” Sans stops walking. This usual smile looks shy. “It was…fun.”  
“yeah I had fun too.” Frisk beams. Sans stares at her before he sighs.   
“ I don’t want to leave but I should get back to Papyrus.” He doesn’t make a move to let go of her hand.  
“Hey Frisk we should get that movie on dvd when it comes out. It was awesome.” Chara’s voice ruins this fuzzy feeling in her chest.  
“Um…Sans?” Frisk looks down, swallowing thickly.  
“…what’s up frisk?”  
“…Remember how I told you I had a nightmare….could I talk about it…?” Frisk knows Sans wants to get back to his brother. She’s just being selfish now.  
Pause. “Sure. Lets sit over here.” Sans leads her to a bench. They sit side by side, close together like they’re huddling for warmth. His hand never leaving hers. “So what was the nightmare about?”  
“Again, not a nightmare. It’s reality.” Chara grumbles, sounded annoyed.  
“….When I was just a kid…in the underground…I was hearing this voice. A voice that would tell me to be mean to my friends or even hurt them. It was like someone was always with me…and his name was Chara. After we escaped the underground, Chara was no longer around and I was happy. It’s been eight years but now….” Frisk swallows. “…Chara was in my dream. He said he would never leave me. I felt powerless and scared. I thought Chara was a thing of the past…..i’m crazy aren’t I?”  
“ are you hearing his voice now?!”Sans grabs her suddenly, shaking her shoulders.   
“If you say yes I’ll kill Toriel. I’’ll kill everyone. He can’t save you from me. I’m becoming pissed off.”  
Charas threat….Frisk finds herself shaking her head no but it’s not her own will. Chara is much stronger than she remembers.  
“It’s just…It’s just all in my head. I think I had that dream about Chara because…I’m feeling guilty about Asriel.” Frisk admits softly. Sans loosening his grip. “Chara was mad about it in my dream….I’m mad about it too. Mad at myself.”  
“ there was nothing you could do Frisk.” Sans’ voice is soft. “Asriel had already lost his life….that flower isn’t Asriel.”  
“I know but a part of him is still inside it….” Chara has gone quiet from Frisk’s words. “Maybe Chara is my guilt haunting me.”  
“there’s nothing to be guilty about…Tell me Frisk, when ever you have dreams about him, if you start hearing voices…tell me.” Sans says seriously.  
Frisk gulps. She nods her head. After a moment of awkward silence frisk breaks it with a sad chuckle. “Is this the part in the date where you say there’s someone else or that you don’t like me?” She meant it as a joke but it came out much more painful.  
Sans must think she’s crazy. She might have even hurt their friendship-  
Frisk’s eyes widen when Sans pulls her into a hug. “ you kidding me? I like you Frisk. I wouldn’t have gone on this date if I didn’t. there is no one Frisk. It’s just you.” He runs his fingers through her hair. “You don’t know how happy I was to find out you see me more than just your friend. I thought I would have to hide these feelings from you. I thought they were wrong. But seeing how you just bravely asked me on this date, I was the one who was wrong. I”ve…I”ve liked you for years Frisk. Chara isn’t going to change that. You are your own person.”   
Sans pulls away. Frisk is frozen in shock. He smiles at her, his cheeks such a pretty shade of blue. “ making me say all that….geez what have you done to me?” He laughs. He looks so happy. “ I want to protect you Frisk. If you have nightmares like that again, don’t hesitate to come to me.”  
Frisk nods her head slowly still in a daze.  
“ I really should check on my brother.” Sans says with his usual grin. “I’l take you home.” In a flash of blue they’re in front of Frisk’s house. “We should do this again soon.” Sans kisses her cheek, she feels the warmth of lips. “ thanks for the treat sweet heart.”  
With that he’s gone in a flash of blue.  
Frisk walks into her home, her mind feeling like it’s shutting down. She got home just in time to have dinner with her family. When she lays in bed, all she can hear our San’s words.  
“I told you he had a gross love for you.” Chara grunts. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised.”  
“I just….I just didn’t think he actually liked me. I just thought he was humoring me like my other friends did. We went on a real date and at the end, he still said he liked me. I never expected it. Sans? I’ve never seen him have any interest in flirting or dating.”  
“Apparently, he’ been interesting in dating you for a while. I wonder how long he’s been looking at you like that? What a pedophile.” Chara sneers. “You know how to win them frisk.”  
“He’s not a pedophile. I doubt he liked me when we first met. I still have doubt he likes me now. It’s probably one of his pranks.” Frisk chuckles nervously. Her phone vibrates. She just got a message from Sans.  
“ hey Frisk. You’re probably asleep. I wanted to say, I had a blast. When I got home, Papyrus was already asleep. Now that I’’m just laying here I can’t get you out of my skull. Not that’s anything new.”  
Frisk’s mouth drops while readying this. Chara chuckles.  
“So much for one of his pranks. Oh god that’s bad.”  
There’s another message. Frisk hesitates before she reads it.   
“I’ll stop before I say anymore. This Saturday, lets go to Grillby’s. You still owe me that treat and if I’m honest I just want to see ya again. Talk to you tomorrow Frisk. Goodnight beautiful.”  
“Ewwwwwwwww. That’s disgusting!” Chara howls with laughter. He pauses when Frisk’s cheeks heat up. “Are you blushing?! Do you like him?”  
“I’ve just never been called beautiful like that before.” Frisk defends before biting her lip. She shouldn’t be responding to Chara but it’s hard. Her heart is beating so fast. ‘do you like him?’ that question is swarming around in her head.  
Sans really likes her and she took him out on a date. Now he thinks she returns his feelings, but does she? Sans is nice and her best friend and she loves hanging out with him and she thinks he’s cool-  
“Ugghhh I just need to go to bed.” Frisk pulls the covers over her head.  
“You like him don’t you?” Chara sounds annoyed. “I don’t know what’s worse, the fact this skeleton is a creep for you or the fact you like he’s a creep for you. You know he’s a skeleton, right? You can’t even kiss. You can’t even have kids. You’ll be 100 years old, all wrinkly and gross and he’ll still be the same.”  
“Stop it Chara.” Frisk mumbles.  
“And don’t forget the fact you went on a date with him just so Mettaton could get a piece of his brother. He’s going to be pissed when he finds out.”  
Frisk groans in bed, sinking more into the mattress as if trying to get away from Chara’s pestering. Not like that helps. Chara’s presence is all around her. She can’t even escape to her thoughts. There’s no privacy.  
CHara just likes making her feel bad. She can’t let him get to her. She’s dealt with him all today. It scares her to think she’s gotten use to the voice so quickly. It’s become so clear like he’s right there. He’s gotten strong…  
She closes her eyes tightly, drowning out Chara’s voice. The memory of San’s shy smile today as he held her hand pops up. It calms her down and she’s able to sleep, despite everything.

 

Frisk wakes up on a bed of yellow flowers. It’s such a familiar sight that she jumps up in alarm. “Why am I here?” She looks down at her body. She’s still grown, not a little girl like she was when she first came here. Here being the Ruins.  
“Did you reset?” Frisk holds in a scream when Chara appears next to her. He’s floating in the air, see through. Those red eyes taking in their surroundings. “Did the idea of Sans liking you freak you out so much that you reset-“ He starts teasing only to stop when he sees her. “You’re…still grown?” He raises his eyebrow.  
“So are you.” Frisk point out. Chara looking down at his tall and lean form. “Is this a dream I’m having?”  
“…We’ve never shared dreams before.” Chara doesn’t look convinced.  
“….This has to be a dream. There’s no way we could be back here.” Frisk grips her fist. She walks forward, knowing what comes next. She knows she didn’t reset. She knows she didn’t so why is she here? Why is this happening?  
Frisk holds her breath when Flowey is waiting for her. His face is beat up, his leaves torn. “Hi I’m Flowey the flower. You’re new to the underground aren’t ya?”  
“What happened to him?” Chara questions beside her.  
“In this world it’s killed or be killed. So I….” Flowey’s face grimaces. “Please don’t kill me. I haven’t done anything to deserve this. I just wanted to hide from those crazy monsters. Please don’t.”  
Frisk’s eyes widen when two choices are placed in front of her. Two choices she’s very well versed in. “Fight.” Or “Mercy”. This is all wrong. Flowey isn’t supposed to beg for his life. He tries to kill her and Toriel comes to save her….Flowey is looking at her so scared. He’s shaking.  
“I uh…” Chara seems at a loss for words.  
Frisk picks the obvious choice. “Mercy.” Flowey’s face drops in shock.  
“Y-You’re…..sparing me? I’ve never seen anyone spare anyone around here. You really are from another world aren’t you?” Flowey seems to think before he smiles nervously. “Hey, lets keep moving. It won’t be good for either of us if we stay still.” Flowey goes into the ground.  
Frisk looks at Chara to see what he thinks about this. He’s looking at her with the same expression.  
“…Dream right?”  
“…I guess it has to be.”  
“I should wake up soon…” Frisk finds herself walking forward. Flowey is waiting for her in the room with the puzzle steps.  
“There’s a lot of dangerous traps here in the ruins. One wrong move and you’ll be dead. Here, the right switches have my pellets over them.” White pellets float above certain steps.  
She steps on them without hesitation. She doesn’t think this Flowey wants her dead. This Flowey is different from what she’s use to.  
“What are you doing-“ When she doesn’t die after she steps on the first one, he huffs. “You are too gullible. He could have killed us.”  
“You trusted me!” Flowey seems both happy and surprised. “….But please be careful with that. You shouldn’t trust anyone around here… Keep moving forward. The faster we move out of here the better.” He disappears into the ground.  
Frisk follows the familiar path, noticing the spikes aren’t up in the second room so she can keep walking.  
“When is this dream going to end? It’s been going on for a while.” Chara floats by her, glancing around here and there. “Wake up already Frisk.”  
“I’m trying.” Frisk mumbles as she keeps pinching herself. In the next room Flowey is waiting for her next to the dummy.  
“Good! You took my advice.” He pauses. “You know there’s a reason it’s killed or be killed around here. It’s the law of the land. So I want you fight this dummy. You need to learn to defend yourself or you’ll be in trouble!”  
Frisk goes up to the dummy. She can’t bring herself to punch it so she tries to strike up a conversation about the weather. The dummy doesn’t say anything.  
“He said hit it! Hit it! You don’t talk to dummies you moron!” Chara claps his hands.  
“You spared it?” Flowey doesn’t look happy. “I know you like to spare but you can’t spare everyone. If this dummy was alive, in this world it would try to kill you. You can’t spare a relentless killer.” Flowey sighs. “Let’s keep moving.”  
She keeps moving. She yelps when Chara hits her in the shoulder. “Wake up! This is going on long enough.” He growls.  
“I would wake up if I could!” Frisk grits back. As she’s walking she enters the fight, her soul being summoned. Her eyes widen when Froggit is red. He attacks her quickly, Frisk having to dodge before he does some hefty damage.  
“Kill this thing!” Chara jeers. “It’s crazy.”  
“No! I’m going to compliment him. You compliment froggits! Hey Froggit! I love the color of your skin!” Frisk gives him a thumbs up. The froggit doesn’t seem to understand but he blushes. He turns back white and Frisk is able to spare him.  
“Your compliments are as bad as your flirting.” Chara grumbles as they continue to walk.  
“Oh yeah? Let me see you dish out a compliment Chara.”  
“You’re amazingly awful at everything.”  
“That wasn’t a compliment.”  
“That’s the best you’re getting.”  
Flowey is waiting for them right at the beginning of the spike puzzle. “Hey how did you do with that Froggit?” Flowey’s face drops when she tells him she spared it. “You spared it?” He averts his gaze. “Well…at least you made it.” She knows he’s not happy. “Alright lets move through here and…..” He pauses when he looks at her. “Oh yeah…you’re not a flower.” He gives her a nervous smile. “Just be careful okay? I’ll be waiting for you on the other side.” He disappears into the ground.  
“It’s been a long time but I think the pattern is this.” Frisk starts going forward, the spikes going into the ground before she steps on them. She stops in the middle, trying to remember if she goes down or forward.  
“Go down.” Chara says. “I remember we went down.”  
Frisk goes down, the spikes going in. “Oh yeah and then you go forward.” She walks right to safety.   
“You made it! Not many monsters can get through that. Good!” Flowey looks relieved. “Keep moving forward! We’re making great time.” Flowey disappears into the ground.  
“Are we really doing this? Where’s Toriel?” Chara questions. Frisk is thinking the same question. Flowey is being her guide through the ruins like Toriel is supposed to be.  
She walks down that long path remembering this was the place that Toriel tested her independence. Why is her mom not in this dream? What is this dream anyway? She doesn’t like it. She wants to wake up. Even Chara wants to-  
Frisk stops when the person on her mind pops out from behind the pillar. She’s nothing like her mother. “Hello my child.” Toriel looks at her with darkened eyes. Her cheeks are sunken in, her fur pale and dull. Her blue dress has been exchanged for a black one with red markings. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just didn’t expect to see such a….cute human around here.”  
“What the fuck.” Chara says what Frisk couldn’t.  
“It’s dangerous around here in the ruins. Come to my home-“  
“Hey what’s taking so long-“ Flowey pops up. His face pales when Toriel makes eye contact with him. She glares at him and he trembles, his pupils becoming pin point.  
“As I was saying, come to my home little one. It’s at the end of the ruins. Here let me give you this cell phone. This way I can…..check up on you.” She hands Frisk a phone. “I look forward to having you in my home. Be safe my child.” Toriel turns on her heel. Just as soon as she appeared, she disappeared.  
Flowey appears in front of her once Toriel is gone. His little pedals are trembling. “Oh no….This is bad. This is really bad. She SAW us. That means we’re next….” Flowey looks up at Frisk. “Remember how I said sparing wouldn’t work against a relentless killer? Well she is a fine example of that. Toriel….the fiercest murderer in the ruins. She loves to capture humans and lure them in with false concern…..then she eats them.” Flowey’s teeth chatter. “She’s after you but now that she’s seen me I know I’m on the menu too. We’re dead. This is it. We’re going to die together here…..” Flowey swallows. “Unless you can figure a way to get us out of this?” He asks her but there’s no hope in his expression.  
He disappears in the ground, leaving Frisk there with her mouth still dropped in disbelief. She looks down at the phone Toriel gave her, remembering back to when her mother had given her the first phone she’s ever had. She was so excited to call Toriel that she kept doing it, wanting to hear her voice….  
Frisk doesn’t want to call this Toriel.   
“What the hell was that?” Chara eyes Frisk accusingly like Toriel being like that was her fault.  
“I don’t know.” Frisk mutters softly. She moves forward, having to force her legs to act. She completely ignores the candy room, not trusting to eat anything around here. She goes through the puzzles rapidly, feeling the need to rush. As she’s moving one of the rocks she gets a call…  
“Which do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?”  
The question doesn’t fill her up with warmth, but leaves her with a chill. “….Butterscotch.”  
“I see, I see. But you wouldn’t turn your nose to cinnamon if you found it on your plate?”  
“No…I’m fine with cinnamon.”  
“Good. Good.” She hangs up.  
Frisk finishes up with the rock, just to get another call from Toriel.  
“Do you have any allergies?”  
“…Why do you ask?” Frisk and Chara share a look of suspicion.  
“No reason…no reason at all.” Somehow Frisk knows this Toriel is smirking. She hangs up.  
“She’s trying to poison you.” Chara crosses his arms. “Don’t eat the pie.”  
“Yeah…I wasn’t going to. I feel like if I did, I wouldn’t live.” Frisk moves on to the next room. She moves more of the rocks, feeling both relieved and disappointed when the third rock doesn’t speak to her when she moves it.  
It takes her a couple of tries to do the ‘don’t step on the leaves’ puzzle since it’s been so long. Chara wouldn’t let her live it down either. He’s getting increasingly agitated with her.  
Frisk walks into a small room that she’s sure use to be where the mouse’s house was. Flowey is waiting for her with a smile. “look what I found!” Next to him is a back pack. Frisk picks it up and puts it on, thinking this would be good to carry more items.  
Flowey seems to be thinking. He smiles at her nervously. “Hey…How about you bring me with you? You can carry me in your back pack! I could help you in fights! If we’re going to make it out of here alive…we need to work together. What do you say?”  
“Sure. Come on in.” Frisk smiles, opening the back pack. Flowey jumps in, looking pleased.  
“Okay lets go!”  
“Why did you let him tag along? You saw the way he was when we first found him. He’s weak.” Chara asks but his voice doesn’t have its usual bite.  
Frisk doesn’t answer him. She doesn’t want Flowey thinking she’s crazy or something. It’ scary enough as it is around here.  
The next room Napstablook is laying on the bed of flowers In their way. Pretending to be asleep.  
“Shove him.”  
There’s no way to move if she doesn’t use force so she gives him a gentle push. Her eyes widen when Napstablook gets up suddenly. His white form changes to black, his red eyes sneering at her.  
“Napstablook it’s me! What’s happened to you?” Frisk cries out when her soul is summoned. She dodges the red acid as best as she can. She winces when it hits her.  
“Here!” Flowey throws a pellet at her. She absorbs it into her soul and it heals her. Chara and Flowey are both yelling at her to take up arms and kill him. Frisk could never. She cheers this Napstablook just like she did before, dodging attack after attack.  
“I believe in you Napstablook.” Frisk gives him a patient smile. Finally, Napstablook’s black color fades back to being white. His eyes tremble, tears at the corner of them.  
“I’m so sorry…..can you forgive me?”  
Frisk nods her head, giving a smile. “oh…..I usually come down here to get away from all the rudeness but I’ve found someone really nice. I’ll get out of your way.” He fades away.  
“You’re still doing that sparing thing….” Flowey sounds annoyed. “We’re going to die if you don’t fight!”  
“he’s right.” Chara floats by her side.  
“Trust me Flowey….There has to be another way. I can’t kill anyone.” Frisk keeps moving forward.  
“There is no other way….nice guys finish last and in this case they die!” Flowey shouts. Frisk decides to ignore that, just giving Flowey a smile that he grumbles at.  
Frisk decides to check the little room to the side to see if the spiders are still having a bake sale. They are. The spider donut is cheaper than she remembers only 5 gold.  
She has that so she buys one.  
“Why are you buying donuts at a time like this? Are you that fat that you dream about buying donuts?”  
“You’ve just never had one of Muffet’s Donuts so you don’t understand.” Frisk huffs. “besides I feel like I’m going to need it soon.”   
“Frisk were you saying something to me?” Flowey asks confused.  
“Oh uh no.”  
“Hm…. By the way, I never asked you. What’s your name?” She tells him and then he’s silent.  
Frisk notices as she’s walking out that the sign says all precedes go to abused spiders. It makes something in her twist up so she keeps walking. She walks and she walks till she’s standing in front of Toriel’s home.  
There’s dust everywhere.  
“She’s ready for us….” Flowey trembles behind her. Chara has a strange look on his face as Frisk forces herself to walk into the home.  
Toriel is in the living room waiting for her. “There’ you are my child. I was beginning to get worried. I made you butterscotch pie my dear.” She holds out the pie for her, holding the plate in her hands….this eager look in her eyes.  
“oh t-thank you but I’m not really hungry right now.”  
“But you’ve come all this way. How could you not be hungry?” Toriel’s smile twitches.  
“I-I’m just tired. Thank you so much for the pie.” Frisk tries to salvage it.  
“…Tired?” Toriel smiles. “Why didn’t you just say so? I have a room prepared for you.” Toriel grabs her hand tightly, pulling her along. Her grip hurts but she dares not say anything.  
The room is just like she remembers. Toriel watches as Frisk gets into the bed. She stands there for the longest time, Flowey trembling next to her. She leaves her in the dark.  
“Maybe if you go to bed here you’ll wake up in real life.” Chara is getting desperate.  
“Oh my god how are we going to get out of here? She’s going to kill us….”  
“I know the way out.” Frisk says quietly. She gets out of bed, creaking open the door. She glances around, not seeing Toriel around. She tip toes into the room with the stairs.  
“Sneaking out huh?” Chara chuckles. “Coward.”  
Frisk doesn’t respond. She walks down the stairs. When she’s down in the basement she starts running, knowing that she’ll be able to get out of here.  
She freezes. There standing in front of the way out of here is Toriel. “I knew you would try to leave me. They all leave me in the end.” She laughs, tears falling down her face. “I won’t let you leave. I’ll rip your soul from your body so you’re forced to be with me. We’ll be the best family.”  
“Toriel….” Frisk frowns when her soul is summoned. “I-“ She’s not able to say much before she’s engulfed in flames. She screams, feeling her flesh melt. She hears another person scream….Flowey and….That low voice can only be Chara. They’re burning with her.  
She can’t do anything but scream as Toriel keeps crying, looking at her surfing with glee. Soon she has no mouth or tongue to make a sound other than gurgles.  
Then she too, becomes dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support! I wanted to do a mixture with Underfell and Undertale. I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Cycle

Frisk wakes up screaming, sweat pouring down her face, her clothes sticking to her. She can still feel the lingering feeling of the flames-  
“My child what’s wrong I heard you scream-“ Toriel suddenly comes into the room. At seeing her, Frisk can’t help to let out another scream. She moves up in the bed, putting her arms up to defend herself. “Frisk! Oh my goodness!” Toriel moves over to her quickly. When Frisk flinches away, she cups her cheeks. “Frisk it’s me! It’s okay, it was just a bad dream.”  
Frisk focuses on Toriel…seeing those big eyes full of concern. Frisk feels tears well up in her eyes. “Mom!” She cries, hugging her tightly.  
“I’m here. I’m here.” Toriel rubs her back.  
“What’s going on? Are you okay Frisk?” Asgore almost falls from how fast he was running to her.  
“She had a bad nightmare….get me a cold rag.” Asgore gives a concerned glance before he goes to fetch that.  
“Mom it’s you…it’s you…” Frisk is just so relieved to be awake. So relieved that was a nightmare. This is her real home and this is her real mom. Toriel would never hurt her.  
“Yes, it is.” She comforts. When Asgore comes back, Toriel uses the cold rag to wash Frisk’s face to calm her down. Slowly Frisk regains her breath. “Why don’t you take a nice bath Frisk? It will make you feel better.”  
Frisk nods her head. When she gets up though, her legs wobble. Asgore has to catch her before she falls. “S-Sorry about that I’m fine.” Frisk gives them a smile but it feels more like a wince. Her parents walk with her to the bathroom, worried she might topple over again. She closes the bathroom door, giving them a reassuring smile. “I’m fine Guys….It was just a nightmare.” She reassures them and herself.  
After running a bath, Frisk gets in and just sits there, staring at the wall. She feels….numb. Her body is sore, and as she sits in this warm water, she just feels like melting.  
“…Chara?” She calls for him gently.  
No response.  
Frisk doesn’t know if she should feel happy or concerned. OF course she should be happy Chara is gone but….what happened to him? Was it because of the dream?  
Once she’s done with her bath of silence she walks out with a towel wrapped around her. She puts on one of her large shirts and some shorts before falling back in bed. Though she doesn’t want to go back to sleep, she doesn’t’ feel like doing much else. After a while of just staring at the ceiling, she hears a familiar voice.  
“ frisk.” She’s too weak to be startled. She glances to the side to see Sans standing there, this frown on his face. “ Toriel called me….told me you had a bad nightmare. They didn’t want you being left alone.” Sans takes a sit next to her, putting a hand on her forehead, frowning at the temperature. “…Was it another nightmare about Chara?”   
“No….well Chara was in it but….” Frisk swallows thickly. She reaches for Sans, not really sure what she’s trying to do- Sans grabs her hand, interlacing their fingers. She flushes when he kisses the back of her hand, looking at her with this deep look.  
“ I’m here. Talk about it if you want to.”  
Frisk nods her head, taking a deep breath. She can’t hold anything back from Sans, not when he’s here for her, looking at her like that. She finds her lips moving. “The dream….I was back in the underground…I woke up in the bed of yellow flowers, the same bed that broke my fall all those years ago. Chara was following me around like a ghost but…it wasn’t the same Sans. Flowey was there but he wasn’t Flowey. He was weak and nice and he helped me and….All the other monsters tried hard to kill me. Toriel was…was so scary. At the end of the dream I tried to escape her but she….she…burned me alive.” Frisk chokes back a sob, putting a hand on her chest. “It’s like I can still feel the flames beneath my skin. It hurt so much Sans, it-“  
She’s pulled into a tight hug by the Skeleton. “It’s over. You’re awake. Toriel would never hurt you. She loves you. I’m here….you’re going to be okay.”  
Frisk melts into his hold, burying her nose into his jacket. His words and his embrace calm her down…her tears slowly stop and she’s able to pull away to give him a smile. “Thanks Sans….you always know what to do to cheer me up.”  
“ no problem….i’ll always be there for you.” He strokes her cheek. They stare into each other’s eyes for what seems like forever. The air between them is different than before. Sans eyes become half lidded as he leans in. Frisk’s eyes widen when San’s lips touch hers. She doesn’t know how she feels lips but she can’t think straight right now.  
Sans kisses her tenderly, holding her face like he could break her. He groans into the kiss when he deepens it….Frisk’s lips moving against his. It feels….strange but somehow it feels right. Frisk feels something wet open her lips. Soon enough this new sensation is exploring her mouth and caressing her tongue.  
Sans pulls away when Frisk was getting out of breath. They both pant, both flushed. Frisk watches in amazement as a long blue tongue disappears before Sans speaks. “Sorry about that….I kind of lost it there…” He gives her a sheepish smile with a wink…his face a dark blue.  
“It’s okay.” Frisk didn’t hate that. It felt good….but what does that mean? Are they?.... Sans kisses her forehead.  
“You shouldn’t say it’s okay. I’ll get the wrong idea. I might just ravish you.” He chuckles when Frisk’s face gets darker. “I’m just joking with you. I won’t force my girl into anything she’s not ready for.”  
“Y-Your girl?” Frisk gulps.  
“ yup. I like you and you like me. So doesn’t that make you my girl? Unless you didn’t want to be in a relationship?...” Sans started off with that smile but at the end it seemed a bit forced.  
“I…” Frisk feels her heart clench. “I do want a relationship!” Frisk shouts, not able to stop herself. She can’t even regret it when Sans chuckles, those eyes shining happily.  
“ you had me worried there for a second.” He nuzzles her. “I don’t know if could handle just having….a friends with benefits kind of thing going on you know?”  
“Y-Yeah.” Frisk agrees. Silence falls over them. She tries to think of something to talk about. She looks over at Sans and pauses when she sees him frowning. He’s gripping his fist, his blue eye glowing. “Sans are you okay?” She touches his shoulder. He tenses, but when he looks at her, that usual smile comes on his face.  
“ yep, just a bit tired.”  
“I don’t believe that.” Frisk frowns. “What’s wrong?”  
Sans sighs. “….So yesterday, while we were out having our date….it seems like Mettaton came to my house and was around Papyrus while I wasn’t there. I found out from Papyrus shouting about how he and Mettaton did this and that as soon as he woke up. That guy….I knew he was going to try something. I didn’t think he would be sly enough to know just when to come and just when to leave so I wouldn’t catch him. Now my brother is talking about hanging out with him more. This is a disaster.”  
Frisk bites her lip, the guilt hitting her all at once. Sans looks so tired and upset about it. “…I’m sorry.”  
He blinks at her. “It’s not your fault- oh.” He gives her a little pinch on the cheek. “Don’t blame our date for what happened. I knew Mettaton was watching me closely….I just thought it would be alright. I’m so happy you asked me out. I don’t regret that at all.”  
Frisk feels herself flush but that ting of guilt remains. What if he knew it was all because of her that it happened? That it was all her fault that-  
“Hey. Quit it.” He kisses her. “There’s nothing to feel bad about sweety.”  
“But-“ Frisk Protests but with another mind numbing kiss from Sans, it’s cut short. She kisses back much quicker this time and when she rubes her tongue against Sans, he moans into her mouth. “You’re good at kissing Sans.”  
Sans cheeks dust blue. “you’re not that bad yourself.” He winks. Frisk chuckles.  
“Really? I feel like I’m slobbering on you.”  
“ nah. I like it. Slobber all you want.”  
Frisk laughs, smiling to shyly to herself. She never thought she would share her first kiss with Sans…It’s not bad. She feels no regret. It…feels nice actually. “Hey Sans, have you kissed someone else before?”  
Sans seems taken aback from the question. “A long time ago but nothing like we just did.” Sans pauses. He seems reluctant when he asks. “Have you kissed anyone before?”  
“Nope. You’re my first.” Frisk can’t help to chuckle at Sans when he looks so happy from that fact.  
“ awesome.”  
“Yeah you have my first. Too bad I don’t have yours.’ Frisk sighs. She’s not too upset about it but she wants to tease Sans. He seems to take her seriously.  
“You are my first in a lot of things Frisk. My first human friend, my first best friend, my first lo-“ He stops there. He gives her this strange smile. “Hey. Wanna go back to my place? I’m worried that Papyrus might try to run off with Mettaton.”  
“Sure. That sounds like fun.” Frisk gets out of bed, the covers falling off of her. Sans’ eyes notice Frisk’s smooth thighs that are exposed. He stares for a moment but when Frisk turns to look at him, he averts his gaze, his cheeks blue.  
“ yeah. It’s cold out. Put on some pants.” With that Sans teleports, out of the room to let her get dressed.  
As she’s dressing, she can’t help but muse that there’s no way Chara is around. If he was, he would have been flipping out when they were kissing.  
She tries not think of Chara or the nightmare. She licks her lips, remembering the lingering warmth and the heat in Sans gaze.  
Maybe…..She does like her best friend.

 

“SO THEN METTATON TOOK ME TO THE STORE AND HE BOUGHT ME THESE FLOWERS. IT WAS A LOT OF FUN. METTATON WANTS ME TO BE ON HIS SHOW AGAIN TOMORROW! WE’RE GOING TO BE REVIEWING FASHION ON THE INTERENET.” Papyrus hasn’t stopped talking about Mettaton since Frisk entered his home.  
Sans has been trying to distract him with puns or talk of spaghetti but that wouldn’t stop him. He wanted to tell frisk everything.  
“That sounds really nice Papyrus.” Frisk offers a smile.  
“WHAT’S EVEN NICER IS THAT SANS IS COMING WITH ME TOMORROW. HE’S GOING TO BE ON THE SHOW WITH ME, I’M SO EXCITED.”  
“ yeah. Gonna be a blast.” Sans glances at her. “You should come with Frisk.”  
“OH! THAT’S A GREAT IDEA SANS. MY BROTHER, MY BEST FRIEND, AND METTATON! ALL ON A SHOW TOGETHER! IT WAS ALREADY GOING TO BE THE BEST SHOW SINCE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE ON IT BUT THIS JUST MAKES IT BETTER!” Papyrus seems over joyed with the idea of them both joining in.  
Even though Frisk knows the only reason Sans wants to go is so he can keep a close eye on Mettaton around his brother.  
“OH HIS SHOW IS ON! I DON’T WANT TO MISS METTATON IN ACTION. NHEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs loudly, running into the other room to turn on the tv. Once his brother is gone, Sans lets out a sigh, looking over at Frisk.  
“ See what I mean? He won’t stop talking about him.”  
“papyrus is a big fan of Mettaton’s. Imagine if one of your idols spent the day with you? I would probably be talking about it all day too.” Frisk tries to reassure Sans that maybe Papyrus feelings aren’t romantic. This only gets him to grimace.  
“ still. I know my brother and the way he looks when talking about Mettaton….He might already have a thing for Mettaton and that robot is going to make it worse.” Sans eye sockets darken.  
“well…” Frisk rubs her arm, thinking about how desperate Mettaton looked, how determined he was to make Papyrus his. “Maybe Mettaton won’t be so bad for Papyrus?”  
“What?” Sans gives her a sharp look. She doesn’t’ back down.  
“From years knowing Mettaton I know he wouldn’t work this hard just for someone he’s going to throw to the curb-“  
“I’ve known him longer. He goes crazy if he doesn’t get something he wants. I’m sure it’s the fact I said no that’s got him trying his hardest to get pap.” The way Sans talks, Frisk knows he feels strongly about this.  
“But….” Frisk frowns, thinking about how Papyrus eyes sparkled talking about Mettaton. The next words just come out of her mouth. “What if Papyrus wants to date Mettaton? -“  
“I’m trying my hardest so that doesn’t happen. He’s going to get hurt Frisk.” Sans voice is short.  
“Jeez if he’s this pissed about you just talking about it, I wonder how he would react when he learns Mettaton snuck pass him because of you.” Frisk jumps when she hears Chara’s voice. It’s a hoarse voice, barely a whisper.  
She bites her lip, running from the table towards the bathroom. She knows she shouldn’t talk to him but she can’t ignore him after that nightmare they went through. Frisk closes the door and locks it, sitting on the toilet. She holds her head in her hands, closing her eyes.  
“….Chara?’ Frisk whispers.  
“I thought you were ignoring me? What happened to that.” He grumbles, his voice still hard to hear.  
“…That dream…you remember it too? Are you weak because of it?....because she…she burned us alive.” Frisk shivers at her words.  
Chara is quiet. “…I felt it. Your pain, just like it was my own. I’ve never felt your physical pain before…” Chara stops talking for a while.  
“Chara?” Frisk asks in concern. “Are you okay?”  
“Why the hell are you asking if I’m okay? Like you care.” He snaps.  
“I do…that dream was so scary. I thought I died.” Frisk hugs herself.  
“…Well we didn’t. get over it. It was just a dream.”  
There’s a knock at the door. Frisk jumps once again, her heart racing.  
“ FRISK ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE? YOU’RE MISSING THE SHOW!” Papyrus shouts. Frisk smiles at her friend’s voice. She decides to leave the bathroom and join them in the living room. Sans is sitting next to Papyrus, looking nervous. When their eyes lock, he gives her a strange smile.  
She takes her seat next to Sans to watch the show. It looks like another one where Mettaton talks about what’s in fashion this season-  
Frisk feels hard fingers brushing against her hand. She glances over at Sans to see him staring at her intently. She gives him a smile, despite that lingering feeling of guilt. He lays his head against her shoulder.  
“…sorry frisk. Didn’t mean to snap at you.”  
“I don’t mind.” Frisk lays her head against his skull. It’s not very comfortable but she doesn’t pull away. Papyrus is in his own little world now, leaning on the edge of the couch as he makes his comments about what the models are wearing. “I know you care about your brother.”  
He snuggles into her more. Frisks eyes widen when she’s surrounded by blue. Now she’s sitting on Sans’ bed, no longer his couch.  
“I wanna show you something. Pap is too busy with Mettaton to notice we’re gone.” Sans digs through his dresser drawer, pulling out a picture. He shows it to her, holding it like it could tear at any second.  
The picture is of two young skeletons. She recognizes them right away as Sans and Papyrus. Sans looks to be a little shorter, just like Papyrus. They’re both smiling for the camera, Sans giving his cheery grin towards Papyrus, while the energic brother is giving a thumbs up.  
“It’s you guys.” Frisk smiles at the picture, looking up at Sans who is smiling at it with her.  
“ yeah. It’s always been just me and papyrus. I raised him, or I like to believe I did. Only when we found Snowdin where we were surrounded by others…did I realize something. I knew Papyrus couldn’t go on with it being just me. We were bonely, so…we settled in snowdin and lived there ever since.”  
“You raised him?” Frisk looks at Sans intently. “But…what about your mother? Or your father?”  
“ never had a mother or a father.” He gives her a wink but his smile seems strained.  
“But you must have had a mother and father….doesn’t everyone?” Frisk rubs her arm. “I…I don’t remember who my real parents are but I know I had them.”  
Sans stares at her from the corner of his eye before he takes a seat next to her. “…yeah well, sometimes it’s best not to remember.” He’s eye sockets darken. Before Frisk can question him, he turns and gives her his usual grin. “ I worry about pap a lot. I just wanted…to show you a little piece of myself.”  
“I’m glad you did. I don’t understand but I guess I don’t have to. The fact you raised Papyrus by yourself is amazing. You really are the best big brother around.” Frisk smiles, wrapping her arms around him. She felt like he needed a hug.  
Sans arms wrap around her quickly, hugging her tightly. “Nah. That’s Papyrus.”  
“I thought you were the oldest?” Frisk blinks.  
“ who knows.” He sounds like he’s laughing into her shoulder.  
Frisk thinks she understands Sans better now. Papyrus isn’t just like a brother to him, he’s almost like a son. Of course Sans would want the best for Papyrus. Even if he didn’t raise him…Papyrus is so loveable and innocent. Someone who needs to be protected.  
She just wishes he would see that Mettaton isn’t a threat. At least she hopes he isn’t. If Mettaton hurts papyrus….Frisk will have to confess her sins and hide herself in the corner somewhere after hearing Sans talk about their past and seeing that picture.  
“Frisk…” She’s pulled from her thoughts by gentle hands on her cheeks. Sans is staring at her strangely, almost…adoringly? He leans in and kisses her on the lips, making her forget all about that look. He interlaces his fingers into her hair, the kiss slow and sensual.  
Once he’s left her good and breathless he starts to place kisses along her jaw, dipping lower to give her sensitive neck a tender lick. Frisk’s breath hitches, Sans is showing more attention to her neck, it’s making her squirm.  
“Sans.” Frisk groans. She covers her mouth when the strange sounds leave her after Sans had given her a sloppy kiss on her neck. He pulls away, his eye sockets wide, a tiny blue glow to one of them.  
“ oh wow. Frisk are you trying to seduce me?”  
“seduce you?! You’re the one who’s’ like eating me!” She flushes, covering her neck with her hand. Sans chuckles, his cheeks a bright blue.  
“ sorry angel, you’re just too delicious.”  
Frisk flushes at his words.  
“Oh god why didn’t we just die?” She hears Chara’s grumble but it’s so quiet it’s almost like he didn’t say anything.  
Sans interlaces their fingers together. “lets join pap before he notices we’re gone.”  
“Sounds good. But lets be real. You just want to see some more of Mettaton.” Frisk giggles at the look she gets from Sans.  
“ heh funny frisk.” He pinches her cheek, grinning when she pouts at him. The two share a laugh before Sans transports them right back to the couch.  
“THAT WAS AMAZING!” Papyrus is clapping loudly. He looks over at them just after they appeared. “WASN’T METTATON GREAT?”  
“ yeah. So cool.”  
“He was pretty great. Not as great as you papyrus.” Frisk offers to change the subject to himself knowing how Sans feels about Mettaton.  
“WHY THANK YOU FRISK! I AM PRETTY GREAT!” After that division, Sans is able to distract him with mouse trap, Papyrus favorite board game because it was basically a puzzle.  
Frisk can’t get that picture out of her head. She keeps thinking of the kisses she’s shared with Sans and the words filled with heart.  
Sans gives her a wink from across the table. San’s has done this to her before but it’s the first time it’s made her heart skip a beat.

 

Frisk groans. It feels like she just laid down and now she’s waking up.  
“Frisk how can you sleep at a time like this?” Frisk, who was just trying to sleep a little bit longer, is completely woken up by that voice. Her eyes snap open. She sits up in bed, taking in her surroundings with a growing dread.  
There’s no doubt about it. She’s in the room Toriel prepared for her. Flowey Is staring at her with wide eyes from her back pack on the floor. Chara is floating in the corner with his arms crossed, a troubled expression on his face.  
“W-Why am I back here?” Frisk shivers. Is this a continuing dream? She remembers clearly laying down in her own bed last night yet here she is. Back in this nightmare.  
“That’s what I want to know…She killed us all once….but you were able to reset before we were gone forever.” Flowey’s teeth are chatting. “If not for you, we would be dead right now. You have a power I’ve never seen before.” Flowey is looking at her in awe.  
“I….” Frisk doesn’t’ remember resetting. She just woke up. “I don’t understand.”  
“Don’t worry about it. We have bigger things to worry about, like getting out of here before she burns us alive again.” Flowey trembles. “If we try to just leave, she’ll kill us.”  
“Maybe we could talk to her.” Frisk gets up. She glances at the torn stuffed animals in the corner with missing eyes before leaving the room.  
“Talk to her?! You can’t talk to her! She’ll just kill us. Lets try to sneak pass her!” Flowey protests when Frisk goes back to put the back pack on her back.  
“The flower is right. The only way pass her is killing her.” Chara says, floating next to her as she walks confidently down the corridor.  
“She’s too strong and I don’t have the will to hurt her.”  
“That’s why you’re weak.” Chara snarls.  
“The fact she’s strong is why we should sneak pass her.” The flower hisses, mistaking her talking to Chara as her talking to him.  
Just as Frisk thought. Toriel is sitting in the large chair in her living room, reading a book. She looks so calm sitting there. It reminds Frisk of her mother.  
“Nooo this is a bad idea-“ Flowey starts to protest.  
“What are you doing over there my child?” Toriel’s sharp eyes land on Frisk. They darken. “Do you have something to say to me?”  
“….I was wondering what you were reading?” Frisk takes steps forward to be closer to this woman.  
“Oh? This old thing? Just a book about snails.” Toriel smiles. “Would you like to know an interesting snail fact?”  
“Sure.” Frisk smiles, Flowey hiding behind her, trembling.  
“Snails have an outer slime that is water based. When you pour salt on a snail, the salt sucks out all the water, melting the snail in the process. A very slow and painful death for the snail. Interesting huh?”  
“Y-Yeah.” Frisk rubs her arm.   
“we’re so dead!” Flowey whispers fearfully behind her.  
“Ha I use to love doing that.” Chara chuckles next to her.  
“is there anything else?” Toriel questions with a knowing look, her eyes peering behind her small reading glasses.  
“How do I get out of the ruins” Frisk asks. Already knowing the answer, just wanting to know what she will do.  
“ Are you planning on trying to leave again?” her smile twists. She stands up and rushes past her. “You’re all so eager to leave me, after everything I’ve done. I’ve given you a room of your own, made you pie and gave you a home. I won’t let you leave. You will stay with me whether you want to or not.” She walks down the stairs.  
“Great now she’s going to block the way and then she’s going to kill us.” Flowey groans.  
“There’s knives in the kitchen. Go grab some and let me take over.” Chara whispers in her ear.  
Both Chara and Flowey voice their dislike when Frisk starts to follow Toriel down the stairs.  
“I don’t want to die anymore again…” Flowey whimpers behind her.  
“Frisk you’re being stupid.” Chara growls.  
“You want to leave so bad? You’d rather be dead than stay with me alive?” Toriel’s shoulders shake. She turns around slowly, a crazed look in her eye. “well don’t worry dear. I’ll kill you and eat your flesh. That way, You’ll always be a part of me.” She laughs loudly.  
“Stay back Flowey. I don’t want you to get burned.” Frisk puts the back pack down a few feet away.  
“What? You can’t beat her without me!” Flowey screams.  
“You’re being foolish. That’s not anything new.” Chara smirks when Frisk summons her soul. “You can’t talk your way out of this one. It’s time to kill her.”  
Toriel sends flaming balls of magic at her. She’s able to dodge it completely this time.  
“Wow! Yeah go Frisk!” Flowey encourges. He groans when Frisk tries to spare Toriel during her turn.  
“I won’t spare you.” Toriel crackles as she sends another round of fire magic at her. This time she’s hit on her shirt, her flesh burning on her arm. “I’ll never get tired of that smell…”  
“You’re just lonely. I’m sorry but I need to leave. This isn’t where I belong.” Frisk spares her once again.  
“Lonely? That’s what you call this feeling?” Toriel snickers. “I’m not lonely… Look at all the children I have.” Toriel spreads her arms. Spirts of children appear around her, all with dark circles under their eyes, filled with sadness and fear. “I’m not lonely…. Look at them all! Now…join us. You’ll never be alone again.”  
The flames get hotter. This time Frisk must roll to the left before she’s burnt to a crisp by a large attack from Toriel.  
“Let me kill her!” Chara snaps at Frisk, watching as she dodges ball and ball of magic.  
“Frisk you’re going to die if this continues!” Flowey screams at her. “You have to-“  
“Be quiet you flower.” Toriel snarls, sending a flame towards Flowey. He screams in fright, not able to get away in Frisk’s back pack.  
“No!” Frisk gets in front of Flowey, taking the hit. It burns her arm badly, her hand staying on fire for a moment as she frantically pats it out. Her hand is left black and the smell is enough to make her puke.  
“W-Why did you….?” Flowey asks quietly behind her.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Chara yells at her.  
“Don’t be upset my child.” Chara turns around to find Toriel staring right at him. He tenses. “You’ll love living her too. I won’t let you get away either.” She smirks, summoning her magic, sending it towards Chara. He dodges it with ease, but the fact she aimed at him gets Chara’s red eyes to darken.  
“She’s too strong.” Frisk rubs her arm, wincing from the pain. There’s no sign for Toriel giving up her want to kill her. If she can’t spare, then they must run.  
Frisk picks up the back pack with Flowey. Immediately she feels Flowey’s pellets healing her. “Y-You’re hand….why…?” Flowey is still questioning her.  
“I’m sorry Toriel! I’m sorry but I can’t stay! This is wrong! You’ve trapped these children here when they should be free. My mother would never kill anyone.”  
“Your mother?” Toriel laughs loudly. “I am your mother.”  
Frisk dodges a ball of fire magic, holding Flowey close to her chest. She brushes past Toriel when she had gotten closer to Chara. She’s pushing her way out of the door, passing the ghosts of children who couldn’t escape, staring at her with empty eyes.  
“Run! Run you miserable child! You’ll die out there too! And you’ll be all alone!” Toriel screams after her, throwing fire. Frisk keeps running, she doesn’t look back. She doesn’t stop till she’s all the way out of the ruins and out into the snow.  
Frisk takes deep breathes. She falls to her knees, putting Flowey down so she can shove her fried hand into the snow. She sighs in relief, closing her eyes as her hand becomes numb.  
“Hey! Thanks for leaving me back there you ass hole!” Chara appears next to her, his red eyes flashing.  
“Sorry….I just had to get out of there. That’s not my mom. All those children…she would never.” Frisk mumbles, knowing Chara can hear her.  
Chara snorts. “You know that wasn’t her. This is just some fucked up dream you made up.”  
“Frisk….are you okay?” Flowey bends his stem so he can look up at her face. He’s biting his lip, those eyes still wide.  
“yeah….just a little burnt up at the moment.” Frisk grins, thinking Sans would be proud.  
“Oh god.” Chara groans.  
“You’re so traumatized you’re telling horrible jokes.” Flowey’s petals droop.  
“I’m okay…really. I’m just happy we got out of there.” Frisk forces herself up. She puts Flowey on her back, walking a few steps forward.  
A weakness hits her hard, bringing Frisk to her knees. When she’s not able to hold herself up she falls face first into the freezing snow. Her cheeks and nose becoming numb.  
She can hear Flowey yelling at her to get up but she’s not able to. Toriel did too much damage. Frisk could make it out but at least….she’s not stuck in that place with that woman anymore.  
“S-Shit we’re dying again.” Chara’s voice is the last thing she hears before it all goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out. I like to write a lot and then post chapters so I feel ahead. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week.  
> Till next time!


	4. Living nightmare

Frisk awakes in her own bed with a start. She grasps her hand, looking down at it. She stares at her smooth skin, without any signs of being burned or deformed. Yet she still feels the lingering of those flames.  
Frisk holds her head in her hands, taking deep breathes. Her body is shaking and her muscles are sore like she ran a mile. She doesn’t feel refreshed at all.  
She forces herself out of bed so she can take a shower and get all cleaned up. Once she’s good and calmed down, Frisk looks at herself in the mirror.  
“…Chara?” She calls gently.  
No response. She wonders if it’s because the dream took a toll on him too just like it did yesterday.  
Frisk walks out of the bathroom with her head down. She stops when she comes across a piece of pie sitting on a plate on her floor. There’s a note next to it.  
“Hello dear! Please rest up today. I came in to check up on you and you were fast asleep. If you are still feeling bad when I get back I will give you some medicine and make you some nice hot soup. Sans told me you were feeling better yesterday but I can’t help to worry about you.  
Love Toriel.”  
Frisk feels tears well up in her eyes after reading the note. She takes the plate of cinnamon butterscotch pie and sits on her bed. Frisk eats forkful after forkful, large tears falling down her cheeks. She savors the taste, and it’s like she can feel Toriel’s love through her taste buds.  
This is real. That nightmare with Toriel burning her alive, with those tortured children souls stuck there…that’s not true.  
“Hey, frisk you ready to- frisk?” Sans appears in her room. He had caught her crying while shoving pie in her face. His grin falls into an expression of concern. “Are you alright?”  
“A-Ah!” Frisk wipes her eyes and lips. “This pie is just…. too good! It brings tears to my eyes.” Frisk chuckles awkwardly, placing the empty plate to the side. “It’s a real…. tear jerker!”  
Sans narrows his eyes. Not even a chuckle. “Frisk.” He says her name so gently. Frisk feels her heart ache. With a sigh, she looks at him with exhaustion.  
“…. I had another nightmare.”  
“What was it about this time?” San’s eyes widen and he moves to take a sit next to her in bed.  
“It was the same dream….it continued where it ended yesterday. I woke up in the bed Toriel had made for me. It tried to talk my way out…but she went and blocked my way out of the ruins. I tried to spare her like I did Toriel but she kept attacking. Then she showed me…all these humans spirt. They were all children, looking at me with empty, dead eyes. She wanted me to be one of them. I wasn’t able to run away but she hurt me so bad that I died in the snow after getting out of the ruins.” Frisk’s voice trembles.   
She holds up the hand that was damaged, it’s shaking. “She burnt my hand so much…the flesh peeled right off like it was nothing.” Frisk tenses when her hand is grabbed by Sans. He interlaces their fingers together, petting the top of her hand with his fingers.  
“Your hand is okay. You didn’t get burned. It was a dream. You’re here.” He gives her hand a kiss, making her cheeks flush.  
“I know…that’s why when I woke up and saw the pie…just eating it brought tears to my eyes. I’m just so happy Toriel is who she is. I’m so happy to have her as my mother.” Frisk sniffles, smiling at Sans. “…Thanks again. Talking to you…always makes me feel better.”  
Sans’s cheeks dust blue, his face lighting up. “anytime.” He winks with his left eye socket. He keeps stroking her hand, a stone expression coming across his face. “this has been three nights in a row you’ve had nightmares.”  
“Yeah I know. I hope I don’t have anymore.” Frisk rubs her forehead. When she does that, she feels the towel shift on her chest. Frisk freezes. she’s in nothing but a towel in front of Sans. Normally this would only cause mild embarrassment but the fact they’re ‘dating’ now, it makes her face explode with color.  
Sans must notice her discomfort because his face gets a dark blue. “I-I’ll get out so you can get dressed.” He transports out of her room.  
Frisk sits there a moment, gathering herself. She wonders if Sans even noticed her lack of clothing? He immediately came to her side to comfort her. She doesn’t blame him though she might have to talk to him about just teleporting in her room randomly.  
Frisk gets dressed, glancing at the time. She drops the socks she was holding when she sees it’s good into the afternoon. Did she sleep in that long? All those hours of sleep….and Frisk feels like she could lay right back down and fall asleep.  
She’s so tired.  
Sans is waiting for her in the hallway outside of her bedroom door. He gives her a sheepish grin that she returns with a smile.  
“Next time you probably shouldn’t just appear in my room. What if I had been naked?” Frisk blinks when San’s face gets blue again. This in turn makes Frisk feel a bit flustered.  
“y-yeah. I was just excited to see ya. I’d rather you be there when I’m dealing with Mettaton.” Sans moves side to side.  
“Oh yeah! We’re going to be on Mettaton’s show.” Frisk can’t help to smile despite Sans. “I know you don’t like Mettaton but I think this will be fun. His shows are always interesting…but with all of us it’s going to be even better.”  
“yeah. Let’s hope it stays friendly.” Sans grits his teeth. Frisk chuckles, giving Sans a pinch on his cheek. He lightens up and gives her a lazy grin.  
“It’ll be okay. You’re there to watch over Mettaton and Papyrus. Nothing gets past you.” Frisk cheers him on.   
“Except you.” Chara whispers deep in her mind. Frisk almost didn’t catch it. Shite bites her lip to stop herself from calling out to him.  
“I don’t know. I have a pretty fatal distraction right in front of me.” Sans says with a flirtatious wink. When she feels that ting of Guilt again she wonders if she should just come clean about what she’s done. “that’s not your fault. It’s mind. I just can’t keep my eye sockets off you.” He chuckles, giving her a soft kiss on the lips that makes her forget what she was about to say.  
“the show starts soon. Don’t want to be late.” Frisk gaps at him like a fish as blue surrounds them. He transported them in front of his house. Papyrus is already outside, pacing around with a look of irritation. When Papyrus sees Sans, he stomps his foot.  
“SANSSSS! I TOLD YOU TO HURRY YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR 30 MINTUES! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR METTATON’S SHOW!”  
“Sorry about that Papyrus. Sans came to get me.” Frisk gives her flustered friend a wave.  
“THAT IS OKAY FIRSK. I KNOW IT WASN’T YOU. SANS HAS BEEN DRAGGING HIS FEET THIS MORNING! THERE’S NO TIME TO WASTE! TO METTATON! NHEH NYEH HEH!” Papyrus becomes his smiling self, fiddling with his scarf in what could be an excited or nervous manner.  
Reluctantly Sans teleports them to Mettaton’s studio, knowing he can’t stall anymore without papyrus getting really upset with him.  
Frisk has to rub her eyes when she’s no longer in front of San’s house but in Mettaton’s studio. There’s a bright spot light shining on the three of them.  
“Hello beauties! It seems my guest starts have arrived! Please welcome the handsome Skeleton Papyrus!” Papyrus waves angelically, laughing as he runs up to his seat on stage. Fake claps ring across the speakers. “Frisk the human, the angel, and the savior!” Frisk gives a shy smile as she waves, taking her seat. Claps ring out among the fake audience. Mettaton rolls his eyes when Sans walks on stage with his hands in his pockets. “And Sans.”  
There’s no claps. Just silence.  
“Cute” He grins, taking his seat next to Frisk.  
“Now on this episode we’re going to be talking about the latest fashion. Before we do that let’s talk love! Papyrus, tell me are you seeing anyone romantically?” Mettaton sits in a chair beside them, crossing his legs.  
“WELL NO.” Papyrus flushes, playing with his gloves. He grins with confidence. “THOUGH I’VE BEEN ASKED OUT A FEW TIMES! FRISK BEING ONE OF THEM! BUT WE DECIDED IT WOULD BE BEST TO JUST STAY FRIENDS!”  
“Hi.” Frisk waves awkwardly when she feels like the camera zoomed in her face.  
“Even the underground’s savior wanted this man! How incredible. Who wouldn’t want to date this handsome being? Tell us Papyrus, are you looking for someone to be with romantically? Anyone you know?” Mettaton leans closer, his lips parting. It’s a look of pure seduction.  
Papyrus’s face gets orange. “W-WELL THERE MAY BE ONE- “  
“How about we talk about your love life Mettaton? Or the variety of it?” Sans says with a large grin when Mettaton gives him a sour expression. Frisk bites her lip. Oh shit. “it just seems like every time I see ya, you got a new guy. You have Mettaton to talk about when it comes to your dates.” Sans winks with his right eye.  
“Hahaha.” Mettaton throws his head back, laughing. Frisk has a bad feeling about this. “That’s true darling. I’ve had quite a few but that just means I’m experienced. I know what I want. I’m ready for love, not just a fling.”  
The fake audience awes.  
“Now let’s talk about your love life Sans or the lack there of.” Mettaton crosses his legs, smirking. “I’ve asked papyrus but let me ask you, are you interested in anyone romantically? If so, does your lack of experience in dating make you nervous you might ruin things and mess things up with them forever?”  
“if you must know, I am interested in someone romantically.” Frisk feels her shoulders tense. She looks over at Sans but he doesn’t look back at her. “My lack of dating experience doesn’t bother me. I’m ready to make my own experiences with them.” He winks at the crowd. Frisk feels her heart pound a little bit harder.  
“Don’t lie. I can tell you’re nervous. This person must be someone very special, who means a lot to you.” Mettaton’s eyes gleam when Sans cheeks flush blue. “Hmm…. How about you Frisk? How is your love life sweetie? Has any gentlemen or gentlewoman won your heart? The heart that many would kill over? Just to have you all to themselves.” Mettaton smiles at her.  
“You make me sound much more desirable than I actually am- “Frisk says with a chuckle.  
“Nonsense! Darling on a survey I did, you were in the top five list of human’s monsters would date. In fact, you were number one! Even humans voted. You are quite popular. So, no need to be so modest.” Mettaton purrs, Sans narrows his eyes at him. “Now tells us about that juicy love life of yours!”  
“I-It’s not really juicy.” Frisk gives Mettaton a look. She’s not sure why Mettaton is asking all these questions when he knows she went on a date with Sans a couple of days ago.  
“Then the person you’re with must be a real drag.” The crowd boos.  
“N-No!” Frisk shakes her hands. “He’s really cool and good to me. He listens when I need him most and- “Frisk stops when she notices that everyone is looking rather expectantly. Sans is trying to hide his face while papyrus is gushing.  
“FRISK OH MY GOD! WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD ME? WHO IS HE? HE MUST BE SECOND BEST TO ME TO HAVE WON YOUR HEART! I MUST MEET HIM AND DEEM HIM GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY BEST FRIEND.”  
“I would love to meet him too darling. The way you talk, you must really like him.” Frisk’s face catches on fire. She gives Mettaton a look. He smiles and closes his eyes. “That’s all you’re getting this week folks. Tune in next week to maybe see who has stolen Frisk’s heart!” Mettaton stands up, taking the attention off Frisk’s flaming cheeks. “Now let’s talk fashion!”  
As the models come out with strange ideas for fashion, Frisk can’t help to glance at Sans. He’s glancing at her. When their eyes meet, he gives her a sweet smile. Frisk blushes, averting her gaze. It’s hard to focus on the models.

 

“wow Frisk. It sounded like you really liked the guy you were talking about. Who’s the lucky fellow?” Sans teases her when he transports her back to her room after they said their goodbyes to Papyrus after Mettaton’s show.  
“Yeah I wonder who.” Frisk’s face gets red.  
“Aw you’re cute Frisk. Sometimes I can’t handle it.” Sans wraps his arms around her, bringing her in an embrace. He buries his face in her shoulder. “…. you made me feel like a new skeleton. I don’t deserve those words.”  
“What are you talking about? Sans you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. And you’re…the first person I’ve really dated…who wants to date me back for real. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Frisk says honestly, wrapping her arms around his large coat.  
He sighs happily, melting into her hold. Frisk only notices that he’s pushing her back on the bed till she’s falling on it. He looks down at her, laying on top of her. He gives her a lazy grin before he cups her cheeks and gives her a sensual kiss.  
“You’re too much Frisk.” He pulls away when they’re both out of breath. He strokes her cheek lovingly, before caressing her neck. He goes to her collarbone, his eyes following his fingers. He stops right at the top of her breast. Frisk holds her breath. He moves his hand back up to entangle it in her hair. “How about tomorrow you treat me to grillby’s?”  
“Sounds good.” Frisk giggles when he strokes her cheek again, not knowing what to do with all this tenderness from the skeleton.  
“Then it’s a date.” He winks at her. He gets off her reluctantly. “You should have dinner with your family. I’m going to get back to pap before Mettaton tries to kidnap him.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek before he teleports out of her room.  
Frisk stands there with a hand on her cheek, flushing. What a day. She licks her lips, remembering how warm he was. She walks down the stairs to enjoy dinner with Toriel and Asgore.  
To her embarrassment, they had seen Mettaton’s show and they started asking about who this young man was. Asgore looked like he was close to breaking his coffee mug while Frisk fumbled over her words. She was able to avoid the questioning by talking about how she was feeling better from sleeping in and from the pie Toriel mad e her….  
Yet she knows she hasn’t gotten away scot free. If Toriel and Asgore knowing glance had anything to say about it. They’ll ask again. There’s no way her parents would let this slide.  
Frisk is going to give Mettaton a piece of her mind for bringing her love life up on the show. Though…. she never expected that she would have a love life to talk about.  
Now that she’s with Sans…. after that date…. things just seem to be changing. Frisk doesn’t think it’s bad. She finds herself smiling about going o Grillby’s with Sans tomorrow.  
This feeling is new and it’s growing on her. This excitement, this craving for another’s touch…. it’s amazing.  
She can’t get Sans out of her mind.

 

“Frisk! Frisk get up!” A shrill voice wakes her up from her sleep. She’s aware of the cold and how her body feels numb. With a groan, Frisk forces herself up, her eyes blinking open.  
Her eyes widen when she sees Flowey looking at her with concern. She’s laying in the snow, right outside of the door she came out of the ruins from. It’s happening again. The dream. Coming back right where they left off.  
“Thank goodness! I was worried you weren’t going to get back up! We shouldn’t stay here any longer. You’re going to freeze to death like this.” Flowey comments, shaking off some snow off the back pack.  
Not able to stand the cold any longer, Frisk stands up and brushes off the snow. She picks up Flowey and puts him on her back. She glances around for Chara. She finds him standing off to the side, looking just as confused and distraught as she feels.  
“I don’t know what’s worse, going to sleep and waking up here, or waking up in real life and having to deal with you kissing a skeleton. Like seriously? Your life is fucked up either way and I’m stuck with you. I’m so going to take over and kill that comedian and I’m going to kill everyone here till we don’t come back anymore.” Chara growls to himself.  
Frisk feels a chill go down her spine. She swallows whatever dread she feels and walks forward. The thought of Chara trying to take over, trying to hurt Sans or any of her friends, fills her with determination. She won’t give up.  
As she’s walking down this long snowy pathway with Flowey shivering behind her and Chara floating beside her grumbling…. She remembers just who she meets here.  
Sans. This is where she meets Sans for the first time. Will she meet someone who isn’t like Sans? Just like that monster that wasn’t Toriel? Will he try to kill her?   
Just as she is thinking this, she gets the feeling that she’s being watched. She walks faster, looking this way and that but she doesn’t see anyone. Sometimes she thinks she hears footsteps, other times she thinks she hears someone right behind her, breathing on the back of her neck.  
She gulps when she gets to the small bridge, feeling a presence behind her.  
“well look what showed up of all days.” A hoarse voice speaks. “Human, don’t you know how to greet somebody?” He sneers.  
Frisk turns around slowly. As she expected, there’s someone who looks like Sans but is defiantly not the Sans she knows.  
This ‘sans’ has sharp teeth that are stretched in a grin, a large black and red jacket and a collar around his neck with a chain. He looks a bit sweaty like he’s been working out. He holds out his hand. Almost like a reflex she takes his hand. She yelps when she’s shocked.  
“Haha oldest trick in the book.” He chuckles, those eye sockets narrowing at her.  
“Haha very funny.” Flowey grits out, having received the shock as well. “We must be leaving now. Places to go, people to see. Let’s go frisk.” Flowey urges. Frisk starts to walk-  
Sans appears in front of her.  
“About that…” He grins. “It’s my job to stop humans like ya. Boss will finally be able to shut up about having a human. Of course, I want to play with you first before he gets a hold of ya.” He grabs her chin, tilting her head to left and right. “You’re a pretty little human. Just my type too. Nice and weak.” A red tongue goes out of his mouth, licking around his lips.  
“Ugh get off her you creep!” Flowey screeches. Frisk moves his hand off her face gently.  
“What’s with you flower? Did I ruffle your petals?” He snickers. Flowey glares.  
“that was terrible.”  
“You going to do something about it? Come on flower boy I’m rooting for ya.” He laughs.  
“Stop it!” Flowey seems flustered. “Let’s go Frisk! I can’t stand this guy and his jokes!”  
“You and me both. I’m getting tired of skeletons.” Chara groans. “Let me kill this guy Frisk!”  
Frisk starts to run around Sans. She grabs when he grabs her arm, yanking her back. His grip is so tight it hurts.  
“Boss would kill me if you got away. Besides, I still haven’t had my fun.” He licks her cheek. Frisk moves away from him, an emotion over taking her.  
“Sans stop it! This isn’t you!”  
“huh? How did you know my name?” He blinks before he narrows his eyes. “How can you say this isn’t me when you don’t even know me human?”  
“Sans would never hurt me!” Frisk states firmly.  
“Oh?” He smirks. Frisk’s eyes widen when she’s lifted off the ground by red magic. Sans’ left eye is glowing red. “Then what’s this?” He throws her down roughly in the snow, knocking the breath right out of her. “Oh, no but you said I would never hurt you.” He puts his hand over his mouth in mock shock. “How could this have happened?” He laughs wickedly.  
“You’re not sans.” Frisk mumbles as she gets back up, holding her stomach. Flowery gives her a pellet to heal her.  
“I’m as Sans as it gets.” He smirks. He takes a step forward and she takes a step back. “What’s wrong? You are looking a little scared.”  
“Frisk we’ve got to get out of here. That guy is bad news. ” Flowey whispers. Frisk couldn’t agree more. She turns on her heel and runs as fast as she can. A fire of anger burns when she hears this other Sans laughing at her.  
“It’s no use human.” Those eye sockets watch her. “Though I like the view of you running away.” He whistles.  
Frisk flushes from his comment but she doesn’t slow down. If she does, she fears for her life. Frisk yelps when she runs into something hard, she falls on her butt in the snow.  
“Watch where you’re going you- “Frisk’s eyes widen when she looks up to see…. Papyrus? He’s dressed darkly just like this Sans is. His skull is cracked over his right eye, his teeth looking more pointed. She’s able to see his spine and his hip bones poking out of his black pants. Papyrus looks just as surprised to see her.  
Then he glares.  
“Sans! What is the meaning of this?!” He points down at her.  
“What do you mean boss?” Sans puts his hands in his pockets.  
“There is a human right in front of me, a human that just RAN into me! Why wasn’t I alerted that a human was here?!” Papyrus growls, towering over Frisk.  
“I was getting to it boss. She’s a slippery little thing.” Sans walks closer.  
“Slippery little thing, is she?” Papyrus sneers. “Sans you idiot! I caught her right away!”  
“More like Ran into you- “  
“What was that Sans?!”  
“Nothing, nothing boss.”  
“That’s what I thought.” Papyrus puts his hands on his hips. Frisk can’t take his eyes off papyrus. Her jaw is slack. Just seeing Papyrus talk to Sans like that and how they interact…. it’s like a shell shock.  
“I think I like this Papyrus.” Chara grins by her side.   
“Human why do you stare at me like that?” Papyrus snaps at her. He grins wickedly. “Are you so frozen with fear with seeing my ghastly form?”  
“Or it could just be the snow.” Sans chuckles. He shuts up when Papyrus sends him a sharp glare. He grumbles to himself.  
Frisk closes her mouth. “It’s not that I just…You look cool.” Frisk decides to compliment him. She’s surprised to get a flush of red.  
“Neh! I’m not cool! I’m scary! Evil!” He snarls. “Just to prove to you how evil I am I won’t just capture you. No…I’ll make you go through my terrible puzzles. Each more dangerous than the next! You’ll be begging me just to take your soul by the end of it. Neh hahahahahaha.” He leans back in his laugh, loud and sinister. He turns on his heel, his tatted red scratch fluttering behind him. “Step forth if you dare.” He walks off.  
Frisk watches him go before looking down at Flowey. He gives her a concerned look, his petals shaking. Frisk glances over at Chara but he seems rather calm about all this-  
“I’m a jealous Skeleton. I won’t let you get away with flirting with my brother. We will have our fun.” Cold breath is felt against her ear.  
“Ah you creep!” Flowey hisses, Frisk jumping away from Sans, turning to face him.  
“let me fucking kill him Frisk. I can do it. I’ll take that stick right there break his jaw.” Chara’s eyes darken, floating next to her.  
“Get out of here!” Flowey growls.  
Sans smirks, opening his mouth- Frisk just noticing that one of his teeth is gold.  
“Sans! Hurry up!” Papyrus snarls. “You’re making me look bad!”  
Sans groans. “Coming boss!” He stares at Frisk a moment longer. Then he’s gone in a flash of red.  
“Those skeletons are bad news.” Flowey frowns.  
“We can take them.” Chara locks eyes with Frisk. “If you let me take over. I can stop this nightmare. By killing them all.” Chara’s smile warps into a deranged grin.  
“though I guess anyone here is bad news. Since the law is to kill or be killed…. everyone will try to kill us.” Flowey’s voice breaks Frisk away from the intense staring match she was having with Chara.  
“It’ll be okay Flowey.” Frisk reassures, giving the flower a warm smile. “We’ll find a way around Papyrus and Sans just like we did with Toriel.”  
“I think you’ll have to fight them Frisk. That tall skeleton looked smart. Though that short one is gross I could tell he was strong…. Maybe I made a mistake teaming up with a human. Everyone wants to kill the human.” Flowey starts mumbling to himself.  
“You don’t have to stay with me Flowey.” Flowey stops, looking up at her in surprise. “If you think you’re safer away from me, then please go. I don’t want you getting hurt.” She smiles.  
Flowey just stares at her like she’s an alien. “You…I mean it would be safer but…” Flowey’s petals droop. “You know what? Nah that’s a lie. I’d probably just die by myself somewhere in a place like this. I’m sticking with you!” Flowey straightens up.  
“That’s fine by me too.” Frisk giggles at Flowey’s change of heart. It’s nice having the flower on her side this time rather than him trying to kill her. That’s the only good thing about this place so far.  
It’s like’s traveling with Asriel. Though she knows she shouldn’t see Flowey as Asriel…he didn’t want her to think like that.  
“Let’s go.” Frisk forces herself to move forward even though her body aches from Sans throwing her around. She keeps going straight, knowing there’s no other way to go.   
She comes across the stand where that blind dog use to stand guard. There’s a sign on the stand.  
“Taken over by the Evil papyrus! Soon the royal guard along with Undyne will bow before me!”  
Frisk wonders what he did to the sweet pup but knowing this world he probably wasn’t too good either. She also wonders if this Papyrus wants to be in the royal guard secretly? Just in this world he’s taking out his frustration the guard.  
Frisk continues to walk. when she gets to the patch of ice she just slides to the other side, she can’t help to smile. Knowing that going up would lead her to the snow man she decides to keep moving onward. She wants to wake up and not indulge this world any longer.  
Frisk comes to a stop when she spots Papyrus and Sans standing in front of a clear platform.  
“That was quicker than expected. You are a brave human.” Papyrus grins. “Sans.”  
“Right boss.” Frisk gasps when a sphere covered in red magic is flown at her. She dodges it only for it to come back and hit her in the shoulder. She tries her hardest but she can’t remove the sphere from her shoulder.  
“Now Human, you must walk on this plate form and find the right way through it. Whenever you take a wrong step you will be shocked. If you’re shocked too many times you will surely die.” Papyrus grins wickedly.  
“this puzzle is impossible! There’s no way to figure it out without getting shocked a bunch of times!” Flowey yells.  
“Flowey you should wait on me for the other side so you don’t get shocked.” Frisk looks down at her little plant friend. He opens his mouth only to close it. He nods. He gets out of her back pack and disappears into the ground, reappearing across the puzzle but far enough away from the skeletons to be safe.  
“I think…I might remember…” Frisk tries to think back to the pattern her Papyrus had walked. She takes a step on the platform. No shock. She takes another step. None. Another step-  
Frisk screams when she’s shocked. She breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath, her heart beating quickly.  
“Damn it.” Chara grinds his teeth. “Go up!” Frisk listens to him. No shock. She glances at Chara to see what he thinks. Chara’s eyebrows furrow. “….up.” She moves down again. And again. All good. “Right.” Frisk was already moving. She thinks she remembers now. “Now down.” Frisk moves up only to scream when she’s shocked again.  
She hears Papyrus laughing at her. She leans on her knees to catch her breath.  
“Frisk! Don’t give up!” Flowey gives her a pellet to heal her. It doesn’t do much but it’s something. She can breathe a bit easier.  
“I won’t! It’s another right!” Frisk moves right before going up. She moves up three times before stopping.  
“…It’s right.” Chara wheezes out.  
Frisk goes right a couple of times before going down. She lands in the snow, her chest puffing up and down. Her heart feels like it could beat out of her chest. She’s sure if she was shocked just once more she would have been knocked out, if not worse.  
“I’m impressed Human. You got pass that one. We’ll see how you do with my next creation.” Papyrus laughs before running off. “Come Sans!”  
Sans rolls his eyes. He gives Frisk a wink before he follows his brother.  
“I’m going to kill those fucking Skeletons!” Chara screams. He’s panting next to her. He glances at Frisk’s pained expression before closing his eyes. “What? Are you going to die again?”  
“Frisk! Frisk get up!” Flowey shakes her slightly, his eyes wide. He gives her some more pellets. With his support, she’s filled with determination.  
“I’m not dying yet.” Frisk forces herself up. Chara glances at her from the corner of his eye. He grins.  
“Good. I’m not ready to die yet either. Let’s show those Skeletons the determination we’re made of.”  
“You’re awesome Frisk.” Flowey looks at her with awe.  
“Say that after I get us out of this mess.” Frisk flushes with a smile. She puts Flowey back in her back pack before she moves on. She tries to hide the limp in her step, keeping her back straight. She doesn’t want to give Papyrus the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her.  
She was hoping to see that smiling nice cream man waiting for his first customer. He isn’t there. Nothing but snow and a chill to remind her she’s not in the welcoming underground of her childhood.   
There’s no puzzle from Sans where she remembers he had tried to stop her with a crossword puzzle. So, she keeps walking on. The tip of her nose feels like it could fall off but she preservers on. There’s no frozen spaghetti waiting for her or little mouse.  
It’s so cold.  
There’s no cute dog guards. The place has been deserted expect for flags of Papyrus’s face every now and then.  
She stops when she sees Papyrus and Sans In the distance.  
“You’ve traveled a long ways human. I’m impress you didn’t just die in the snow.” He sneers. “But this puzzle will surely end you. This was designed by the royal scientist, a puzzle so dastardly that even I would have trouble fairing against it!” He laughs loudly as he pulls a lever on the machine next to him. Frisk’s face falls in a grimace as she watches different’ lights flash on the ground, knowing it’s the dreaded colors puzzle.  
“Not this shit again!” Chara growls. “Come over here and fight me like a man!”  
Unlike with her Papyrus, the puzzle finishes with a different array of colors. All meaning horrible things for her.  
“Now let me explain. The red tiles you cannot walk on them. The pink tiles don’t do anything. Green tiles sound an alarm and you’ll have to fight a monster- “  
“Which is me sweet heart.” Sans winks.  
“Blue is water. Purple is…” He continues to explain, Frisk tuning him out at this point. She remembers this all too well. “Ha that’s all you get. I won’t explain it again. Now take a step forward!”  
Frisk walks on a pink tile first, looking around. She wants to avoid green since she knows Sans will attack her. She steps on the blue, the purple, it is making her slip onto an orange tile.   
Frisk bites her lip when she either has a yellow tile, green or blue to step on. She decides to go on the blue even though the fish bite her. She moves on, hearing Papyrus laughing at her. By the time, she figures out a way from the puzzle, her clothes are torn from being attacked by the man-eating fish, her hair even more frizzled from all the electric shocks she received…but she never stepped on a green.  
“Impressive. And you’re still standing! Let’s see how you fair against my secret weapon. There’s no way to solve this puzzle!” He laughs loudly, making his escape.  
“Frisk here take this.” Flowey gives her another pellet, Frisk’s body feeling lighter, not better.  
“You look like shit. This keeps up we’re going to die again.” Chara growls. He smirks though When Frisk forces herself on. “That’s it. We’ll get them. We’ll get them all for what they’ve done. Making a game out of us? They’ll regret it.”  
“We’re going to make it Flowey. I’m not giving up. They won’t stop me.” Frisk reassures Flowery who is getting increasingly nervous.  
“You’re barely alive Frisk. Maybe we should hide out somewhere.” Flowey offers. Frisk keeps moving. There’s no were to hide. She’s not going to drag out the inedible. She wants to go home. The only way to go home is to keep moving.  
Frisk’s fingers are stiff from what may be frostbite, her lips dry and cracked, her body feeling like a weight she wants to get rid of. She keeps moving.  
It takes her awhile but she reaches the long, weak bridge that leads into snowdin. As she expected, Sans and Papyrus are waiting on the other side.  
“Human….’ Papyrus’ smirk is sinister. “If you can make it across this bridge…. I’ll let you go. But if you fail, your soul is mine.”  
“I wouldn’t even try Human.” Sans’ grin is knowing. “Boss doesn’t play fair.”  
“That’s true! There’s no way you’ll make it across.” Papyrus laughs with glee. He snaps his fingers. Cannons, blades, fire and spiked metal balls appear ready to strike the bridge and her.  
“Frisk we should just turn around. You don’t have to do this. W-we’ll think of something else.” Flowey’s eyes open wide.  
“I’ll make it across.” Frisk puts Flowey down on the ground. Her blue eyes burn with determination as she stares at the skeleton brothers. Papyrus raises what would be his eyebrow if he had one.  
“Frisk are you crazy! You’ll die! Flowey screams at her.  
“Frisk.” Chara reaches out for her. Is Chara worried? She can’t read that conflicted expression.  
“What were you saying about our determination?” Frisk puts a hand over her heart. “I haven’t lost mine. I won’t let you guys win. You’re noting like my Sans and Papyrus. You’re not cool at all! You suck!”  
“At least you’re not flirting with them. Insulting is more I like it.” Chara’s lips finally twitch into his usual smirk.  
“What did you say?!” Papyrus roars, his left eye blazing red. “I do not suck! You suck Human.”  
“Yeah you suck this cock!” Sans shouts.  
“Sans! What is wrong with you?!”  
“You set it up boss. How could I not say that?”  
“I didn’t set anything up- “  
“I’m going to win!” Frisk roars, taking off running onto the bridge.  
“What?! Sans because of you the human got a head start! You won’t get any farther human! Your soul is mine!” Papyrus screams. “Activate my weapon of extreme fear and evil!”   
The blades swing down, just high enough that they would cut her in half by the waist but leave the bridge in tack. Frisk does a roll, dodging the blades. It nicks her shoulder. The flames burn her clothes. The cannons fire, one of them almost taking her head right off her shoulders if she hadn’t ducked.  
Yet she keeps running. She doesn’t slow down. She keeps her eyes on Papyrus, watching as his face drops in what could be surprise…. or even amazement.  
“Frisk look out!” Flowey screams, frisk turning just in time to see a blade heading right for her face. She’s yanked forward before the blade could end her.  
“Keep your eye on the prize idiot!” Chara snarls, the floating man pulling her forward just in time. Frisk has no time to thank him. She keeps running before she’s cut.  
“No!” Frisk screams when a blade comes down and cuts the bridge when she’s getting towards the end. With the rest of her strength she jumps, reaching for the hill. She misses it, hitting the cliff hard before she starts to tumble down.  
She hits her jaw on the ice, cracks her ribs, breaks her wrist…. it’s like she can count every crack she hears as she tumbles to her death.  
She hears screaming but she can’t tell if it’s her or someone else.  
Suddenly she stops falling. She’s lifted in till she’s in the snow. She feels cold, hard hands on her face and when she forces her swollen eye lids open, she can see Papyrus smirking at her.  
“you lost human.” He pets her cheek. “Your soul is mine.”  
“All mine muahahahahahahahahahaha.”

 

Frisk wakes up, out of breath, and laying in her own sweat. Her throat is sore like she’s been screaming and she can feel the ghost of a sting from the memory of her broken bones. She sits up, looking around her room for any signs of Chara. He’s nowhere around and she doesn’t feel him.  
Frisk feels so very, very weak. She forces herself up to take a shower. She looks at herself in the mirror, seeing her blue eyes still dilated, a look of pure horror on her face.  
“It’s over. It’s just a dream.” Frisk grips the sink, bowing her head. “I don’t want to go back there anymore. This dream needs to end. I don’t want to go back.” Frisk mumbles a little prayer before she gets dressed.  
“Hello dear I made you breakfast! How are you feeling?” Toriel has breakfast already on the table. As soon as Frisk came down the stairs she rushed over to her, feeling her forehead. She frowns. “You do feel a little warm. Not as bad as you were a couple of days ago. Would you like some medicine? Maybe you should visit a human doctor- “  
“I’m okay mom. I don’t need to see a doctor.” He couldn’t help. Frisk gives her mom a smile, already feeling better from seeing her concerned expression.  
“Are you sure honey?” Asgore is staring at her from the table, the same troubled expression.  
“I’m sure dad.” Frisk takes her sit next to Asgore, nuzzling his nose before getting to work on her eggs and bacon.  
“If you say so Frisk.” Toriel sits next to her. She smiles. “How is your vacation going dear? We saw you on Mettaton’s show the other day.” Toriel and Asgore share a knowing smile.  
“Yeah it was a lot of fun.” Frisk smiles.  
“So…. who’s the lucky person to have won your heart?” Asgore asks with a smile but it seems a bit too big.  
“H-huh?” Frisk blushes when both of her parents are looking at her intently.  
“Have I met this person? If not I would love to meet him.” Asgore presses.  
“I would also my child. Anyone who has won your heart must be an amazing person. Would you invite them over for dinner?”  
“N-No!” Frisk shakes her head, getting flushed at the idea of telling her parents about Sans.  
“Why don’t you want to invite him over for dinner?” Asgore laughs. “Is there something we should be worried about?”  
“N-No it’s just…. well…” Frisk blushes.  
“oh my…” Toriel covers her mouth. “Is it that you haven’t confessed to him?”  
“Oh, is that it? Are you not with him yet?” Asgore seems hopeful.  
“I…Mom, dad could we not talk about this. It’s embossing.” Frisk flushes.  
“Okay, okay we’ll leave it alone…but you know since you were on Mettaton’s show, both monsters and humans heard your confession.”  
“Yeah it’s the most talked thing going around now. See?” Asgore shows her the title on the newspaper. “Who is this mystery man who has stolen the heart of the monster ambassador?!”  
“Oh, my god.” Frisk hides her face. She’s going to let Mettaton have it when she’s alone with him again!  
“it’s okay my child.” Toriel chuckles at how flustered she is. “you are a celebrity around here. Everyone is going to be curious.” She kisses Frisk on the top of the head. “Enjoy your day off. I’m going to head to the school. When I come back would you like to go to the park with me?”  
“Yes, I would mom.” Frisk smiles when Asgore gives her a kiss on the forehead.  
“You can get the heart of anyone you want Frisk…. just let me meet him first.” Asgore adds.   
“Come on principle. The kids need you.” Toriel grabs Asgore by the ear and pulls him out before he could start pestering Frisk again.  
Once Frisk is alone, she can feel the smile she gained from her parents slowly start to fade away. She rubs her arm, sitting on the couch.  
She jumps when there’s a loud knock at her door. She hesitant for a second before she goes and opens the door.  
“FRISK IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I ALSO BROUGHT SANS! -“  
“sup.”  
“I MUST KNOW WHO YOU LIKE! THIS PERSON MUST BE SECOND BEST! I WON’T LET YOU SETTLE FOR ANYTHING LESS! -“  
Frisk knows his is Papyrus and Sans, the real ones. Yet as soon as she saw them, she remembered the pain that other Papyrus and Sans put her through.  
Frisk screams.  
“ FRISK! WHAT’S WRONG? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?”  
“frisk? What’s wrong?” Sans is in front of her. He reaches out to touch her and she flinches from his touch. Sans freezes. “frisk….”  
“YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’VE SEEN A GHOST!” Papyrus rushes in as well, getting close. “DON’T WORRY FRISK! I’LL PROTECT YOU FROM THOSE GHOSTS! THOUGH MOST GHOSTS I’VE MET HAVE BEEN VERY NICE.”  
“Papyrus…. sans…” Frisk glances between both skeleton’s concerned expressions. She feels her eyes water. “Papyrus!” She jumps up to give him a big hug.   
“WOW! ARE YOU OKAY NOW FRISK?”  
“Don’t ever change Papyrus. You’re so awesome and cool as you are. You’re the best.” Frisk nuzzles into his scarf. “Don’t leave.”  
“W-WELL OF COURSE I’M THE BEST. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS….” Papyrus hugs her back, chuckling softly. “DO NOT WORRY FRISK. I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU’D HAVE TO TRY TO GET RID OF A FREIDN LIKE ME NYEH HEH EHEHE.”  
“Frisk laughs with him in relief. Papyrus puts her down after she’s calmed down. Frisk looks over at Sans to see him looking at her with confusion. Those eyes seem alight to the kindness she just showed his brother but he doesn’t understand where it came from.  
Frisk rushes to Sans, hugging him tightly. “You’re the best like this too. You would’ hurt me.”  
“I wouldn’t hurt ya frisk.” He wraps his arms around her in an embrace. Frisk chuckles pulling away to lay her forehead against his.  
“I missed you.” Frisk watches Sans face turn blue. “Don’t go anywhere either. I don’t know what I would do without you- “Frisk finds herself holding Sans hand. When his face get darker, her eyes widen.  
She pulls away, glancing at Papyrus who is smiling, obvious to how their closeness was odd.  
“I’m not going anywhere frisk.” She looks back at Sans. Surprised by the serious expression he has. He smiles. “It’s me and you buddy. It’s always been that way.”  
“NOW THAT YOU ARE NOT SCARED ANYMORE FRISK, TELL US WHO YOU LIKE!” papyrus beams, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
“yeah. Who do you like frisk?” Sans teases.  
“Papyrus.” Frisk whines, her face getting red. “Why don’t you ask who Sans likes?”  
“I TRIED BUT HE KEEP MAKING TERRIBLE PUNS SO I JUST GAVE UP. I’M SURE I’LL MEET HER BUT I MADE A PROMISE TO YOU FRISK THAT I WOULD HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! I MUST KNOW WHO IT IS! AS YOUR BEST FRIEND!”  
“P-Papyrus I….” Frisk averts his gaze from that expecting gaze. Her face gets redder when Sans as his own expecting Grin. “Sans you’re a butt.” Frisk mumbles.  
“what was that?” Sans’s grin grows, moving closer.  
“Hey darling- “Frisk blinks when Mettaton walks through the door that was partly open from Papyrus not shutting the door. Mettaton stops when he sees Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus eyes light up while Sans Is staring at hi intently. “Oh…did I come at a bad time?”  
“No, it’s fine. Did you need something from me Mettaton?” Frisk walks towards her friend, happy to be saved from Papyrus questioning.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go out to get some lunch with me later…. why are you Papyrus?” Mettaton gives the skeleton a smile.  
“I’M TRYING TO FIND OUT WHO FRISK LIKES BUT SHE’S NOT SAYING!” Papyrus fiddles with his fingers when Mettaton stares for too long.  
“everyone seems to want to know darling. You should just come out and say it.” Mettaton winks at her. Frisk can’t help her glare. “It’s me, isn’t it?”  
“What?” Both Frisk and Sans say at the same time. Sans with an aggressive tone.  
“Someone who is cool? Who’s been there for you? It sounds like me honey. You don’t have to deny it.” He pokes at his hip. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.”  
“You have?” Frisk tilts her head, not sure what’s going on here.  
“FRISK IS METTATON THE ONE YOU LIKE?” Papyrus asks. He looks conflicted.  
“No I don’t like Mettaton.” Frisk shakes her head quickly. She looks at Sans, catching how his eye was glowing. It stops when she said that and he glances away from her.  
“Oh poo.” Mettaton pouts.   
“How about we go out to eat like you were saying yeah?” Frisk just ate but she’d rather do anything then stand here and talk about this.  
“Let’s go darling. Will you join us gorgeous?” Mettaton grabs Papyrus by the chin, rubbing it softly. Frisk’s mouth drops from him being so bold in front of Sans. She glances at Sans to see that he’s holding himself back from just wrecking Mettaton.  
“SURE! SOUNDS LIKE FUN! WILL YOU JOIN US SANS?”  
“you know it pap.” Sans winks, his expression relaxed when Papyrus looks at him.  
“Let’s go to my resort then. I can get us in without a wait.” Mettaton keeps his smile but Frisk caught the slight twitch in his expression when Papyrus offered for Sans to come.  
Frisk waits for a comment from Chara but it never comes.

 

“DO THEY HAVE SPETTEGETI HERE?” Papyrus looks through the menu, looking up at the waiter that just brought them some bread to eat.  
“Anything you want dearie.” Mettaton winks, giving the waiter a look when he was about to say something. He nods quickly and walks off.  
“WOWIE! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING METTATON!”  
“Oh, I’m so glad you like it.” Mettaton smiles, putting his hand over Papyrus’.   
Frisk fiddles with her fork. She wants to talk to Mettaton but she doesn’t know how she could get him along without appearing suspicious to Sans.  
“hey.” Frisk blinks when she feels a hand over hers that’s resting on her thigh under the table. Frisk looks over at Sans, he’s giving her a big smile. “what’s with the long face?”  
“I don’t have a long face.” Frisk mumbles, already feeling a smile working on her lips’;  
“your right. You have more of a short, cute face.”  
Frisk flushes, glancing over at Mettaton and Papyrus but it looks like they’re busy talking to each other to notice Sans flirting.  
“You’re short and cute in general.” Frisk turns the flirt on him.  
“I never!” He puts a hand to his chest in mock offense. “did you just call me short? You’re not that much taller than me.”  
“Pssh you kidding? I tower over you.” Frisk teases.  
“Then I’ll just have to pull you down to my level.” He tugs on her hand, bring her down so they’re face to face. He chuckles when her face gets flustered. “I’ll never get tired of that pretty red.”  
“I’ll never get tired of that blue.” Frisk pokes his cheek that’s starting to turn from his blushing. His face gets darker, his smile bashful.  
They pull away just as Mettaton and Papyrus turn their attention on them. The waiter comes to grab their orders.  
“God, I want to die.” Frisk’s eyes widen when she hears that whisper of a voice.  
“I HAVE TO USE THE REST ROOM BEFORE THE FOOD COMES.” Papyrus stands up from his seat. He runs off from the table after sharing a wave with Sans and a smile from Mettaton.  
“I have to too!” Frisk stands up awkwardly after, getting Mettaton and Sans to stare at her. She gives them a strange smile before running off towards the bathroom. “Chara? Are you there?”  
Silence. “…. Why are you talking to me? Can’t you tell I’m hating life right now?”  
“…. Did you get hurt too? That fall was painful, I still can feel my bones and how they felt pressing against my skin.”  
“…I felt all your pain. I’m surprised your walking around like everything is fine. I don’t even understand why you’re hanging around those fucking skeletons when they’ve caused all of this.”  
“it wasn’t them Chara. It was the nightmare- “  
“That isn’t a nightmare. It’s too real. Don’t be an idiot. Someone has cursed us to relive that place every time you sleep. Tonight, you’re not to sleep.” Chara says more as a command then a suggestion. “I’ll make sure you stay up.”  
“I’ll have to sleep eventually.” Frisk turns to walk back to the table.  
“Wait. It looks like they’re talking about something important.” Chara stops her so she hangs back in the corner. Frisk can hear Sans and Mettaton talking. She shouldn’t eavesdrop. She should just go back-  
“-I don’t appreciate you taking Papyrus out I wasn’t around to supervise. Stop touching him under the table too, like I don’t notice what you’re doing. I’ve warned you once about this. You’re not clever- “Sans voice is so low that Frisk freezes in place.  
“Sans. Papyrus is a grown man. He enjoys my company and I enjoy his! You can’t keep us apart forever- “  
“Don’t you dare cut me off.” Sans points a finger at Mettaton and he shops. “This is your last warning. You cross me one more time, I will make it so no one remembers you. I’ll erase the existence of you. Papyrus means the world to me. You’ll corrupt him and then you’ll leave him.”  
Frisk’s mouth drops when she hears that.  
“…. you don’t believe me when I say I love him. What If I kept you away from the person you love? Then maybe you’d understand how this feel.”  
“There’s no one I love.” Frisk feels a blow in her chest.  
“…I don’t believe that.” Mettaton mutters softly.  
“Wow…. Man, if he finds out you helped Mettaton he’s going to kill you.” Chara whistles. “he’s insane.”  
Frisk remembers how Sans eyes had changed when he showed her the picture of them as kids. Sans raised Papyrus. Frisk never had any family expect for the ones she gained in the underground. She can’t understand sibling bonding but…  
When she thinks of Asriel…. she thinks she might understand just a bit.  
Frisk feels sick to her stomach.  
“FRISK WHERE YOU WAITING FOR ME?” Frisk jumps when Papyrus breaks her from her thoughts. She looks back to see the skeleton smiling at her.  
“Yeah. I had to use the restroom too.” Frisk offers a smile.  
“YOU LOOK PALE AGAIN FRISK. DID YOU GET SCARED AGAIN? DID I SCARE YOU?” Papyrus asks in concern.  
“No, you didn’t. It’s okay.” Frisk yells when Papyrus grabs her hand and pulls her out.  
“SANS, METTATON! FRISK IS FEELING BAD AGAIN”  
“Oh, no my darkling!” Mettaton rushes to her before Sans could. He touches over her face, his eyes widening. “You’re quite warm. Maybe I should take you to the doctor?”  
“no, I’m fine, really- “Frisk’s eyes widen when Mettaton picks her up like a bride.   
“Nonsense. If not to the doctor, you must go home to rest.” He lays his forehead against hers. “You boys enjoy lunch. I’ll take Frisk home.”  
“I’m sure me and pap could take her home.” Sans offers, getting closer, reaching out his arms for her but Mettaton takes steps back.  
“No please I insist. I’ll be back in a moment to join you.”  
“THANK YOU SO MUCH METTATON.” Papyrus looks relieved that Frisk is going to be taken care of.  
“no problem. I care very much for her. She’s one of the only people who believe in me.”  
“I BELIEVE IN YOU METTATON!” Papyrus frons.  
“I know dear. I know.” Mettaton smiles, his gaze softens. But when he looks at Sans, he turns and walks off. “I’ll be back.”  
Sans watches them go with his jaw set.  
Frisk only lets Mettaton take her so she can talk to him. “…Mettaton.” She looks up at him. “Why did you do that on your show? Now everyone is asking me who I like.”  
“I’m sorry dearie. I was trying to get Sans to confess something….” Mettaton sighs. “Things have gotten worse. I’ve gotten closer to Papyrus but because of it I feel like Sans will kill me soon.”  
Frisk swallows.   
“I think he just needs to feel what he’s doing to me. Then maybe he’ll stop this craziness.”  
“…But he doesn’t love anyone.” Frisk averts her gaze. Mettaton stops walking, looking down at her with wide eyes.  
“…. Did you hear our conversation?”  
“…..”  
“…. I don’t believe him. I’m sure he loves someone.” Mettaton glances at her. “Let’s not think about that. I really am worried about you Darling. You should see a doctor. You seem to have a fever.”  
“I’m okay.”  
“you always lie.” Chara hisses.  
Mettaton carries her all the way up to her bedroom. Once he lays her down and tucks her in, he gives her a smile. “I’m going to go back to them. Get some rest.” He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
Then he leaves, and she’s left alone.  
“Don’t you dare sleep.”  
“I won’t.” Frisk sits up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest. “…. Do you really think someone cursed us?”  
“…Yeah. I don’t know who did it but someone had to have cursed us.” Chara’s voice is clearer now.  
“Who would have the power to make something like that though.” Frisk taps her knees to keep herself distracted.   
“Don’t know. But the sooner we find out, the sooner we can kill them and be done with these nightmares.”  
Frisk decides to play some video games to distract herself. She knows that Toriel and Asgore will be back in a couple of hours.  
“you know, now that comedian said he doesn’t love anyone, can’t you just dump his ass so we can move on from this nightmare?”  
Frisk’s eyebrows furrow as she buries her nose more into her video game.  
“frisk, how are you feeling?” Frisk pauses in her game play when she hears that voice after a while. The concern in his voice makes her feel guilty for ignoring him.  
“You should probably go and make sure Mettaton isn’t trying to be with Papyrus.” Frisk finds the words just come out of her mouth.  
“I was worried about you. Papyrus went home and…I don’t think I have to worry about Mettaton.”  
Frisk cuddles with her blanket  
“…. You’ve been jumpy today.” His voice gets softer. “Did you have another nightmare?”  
“…I did.” Frisk closes her eyes. “This time…. you and Papyrus killed me. Papyrus puzzles were dangerous and at the end on the bridge he used that contraption on me that Papyrus had deemed unfair. It cut, burned, and hit me. It cut the bridge in the end and I fell to my death.”  
“…oh frisk. That’s why you were flinching this morning. Pap isn’t dangerous. He couldn’t hurt a fly and I wouldn’t have let something like that happen.”  
“I know…. I know.” Frisk shivers. “But I felt it. I felt my bones break. I heard you guys laugh at my pain and- “Frisk swallows, feeling Sans sit next to her on the bed.  
“Frisk, that was a dream.” Sans runs his fingers through her hair.  
“But why…why do I keep having it? I’m scared to fall asleep tonight. I’m afraid I’ll wake up back in that world.” Frisk locks eyes with Sans. He looks troubled.  
“…Have you seen Chara again at all?” he strokes her cheek in such a lovely way that she can’t help to lean into it.  
Frisk swallows, the question catching her off guard. Sans noticed. “You can tell me.” He tries to coax it out of her.  
“I have.” Frisk felt Chara trying to take control but he’s too weak. Possibly because of the nightmares. Sans eyes get wide in alarm. “But he’s been helping me. In the nightmares, he’s like my partner…. he’s not taking control or anything and he shares in my pain.”  
“What about outside of the dream?” Frisk shakes her head. Sans seems relieved. “You’re warm.” He feels her face.  
“Yeah just a little bit. Every time I have the dream I feel weaker.” Frisk strokes his hand.  
“maybe you should talk to Alphys about this.”  
“…Do you think it’s possible someone has cursed me? To have this nightmare? Where I see all my friends as evil and they all try to kill me?” Frisk swallows. “And the pain I feel like it’s real.”  
“Curse you? Who would want to curse you frisk?”  
“I don’t know but I just don’t understand why I can’t get away from this nightmare.” Frisk covers her face from Sans.  
“I’ll stay with you tonight if you want. If you start looking like you’re having a nightmare, I’ll wake you up.” Sans scratches her scalp. “…. You know Papyrus use to have nightmares when he was younger. He usually didn’t have them if I stayed with him or if I read him a bedtime story.” He chuckles lightly. “I’ll read you a bed time story.”  
“I’m not a child.” Frisk flushes, moving her arms to look at him.  
“No but you are having nightmares. They worked for pap, they might work for you. I want to do anything I can do for you.” Sans leans down, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. “just like pap, you mean everything to me.”  
“E-Everything?” Frisk flushes, watching Sans pull away with his face completely blue.  
“I said that out loud didn’t I?” He gives her a shy smile. “So…” He rubs the back of his skull. “How about that bedtime story tonight?”  
“…It might help.” She flushes.  
“then it’ll be my pleasure.” Sans leans in again, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Frisk touches the back of his head and rubs his skull just like he was doing to her. He groans into the kiss, deepening it so Frisk can only assume he likes it. A little light of curiosity goes off in her head. She finds her hand wondering lower. She feels the vertebra of his neck, petting them trying to feel every nook and cranny.  
“heh what you are doing frisk?” Sans pulls away, giving her a grin.  
“Could you take off your jacket?” Frisk asks. Sans eyes widen and only then does Frisk realize that was bold for her to ask. She expects Sans to protest but with a shrug he takes it off. She feels his collar bones that are showing before dipping her hand in his shirt to feel his shoulder blades then following his ribs to the front of his sternum with her finger tips.  
“Shit…” Sans curses under his breath after letting out a surprising sound.  
“Does it hurt?” Frisk pulls away. Sans shakes his head, his whole skull blue now.  
“it uh…feels good.”  
“Your bones feel good? Or just the ribs? Frisk asks with that spark of curiosity. She begins exploring his ribs again, watching as Sans closes his eyes. He seems to be trying to hold in some of his sounds but they slip out whenever Frisk goes between his ribs or lets her hand trail down his spine.  
“It’s uh…” He swallows after a while of Frisk’s exploring. “Heh…jeez Frisk you really know how to make me breathless.”  
“I didn’t know you had places that made you feel good.” Frisk admits, playing with one of his floating ribs, Sans sucking in air.  
“w-well I wasn’t going to tell ya…like a dog fetching for a bone heh – ah…” San’s closes his eyes again when Frisk runs her hand down his spine. He shivers. “I don’t know Frisk…this is getting kind of dangerous.” Sans is out of breath.  
“Dangerous how?” Frisk blinks. When Sans opens his eyes, his left one is glowing blue. Frisk flitches, remembering her dream. Sans’ eyes widen and he quickly covers his left eye.  
“S-Sorry about that frisk. I just got a little too excited.” He chuckles awkwardly as teleports off the bed and away from her. “I’m going to go and…cool down. I’ll be back later for that bad time story- “  
“Are you mad at me? for touching you to much- “  
“No!” Sans quickly shakes his head, keeping his eye covered. “I loved how you touched me frisk. It’s just uh…you know you…excited me if you catch my drift.” Frisk just stares at him. Sans scratches his cheek. “you uh…gave a dog a bone?” He rubs the back of his skull. “If I were human you would have given me a bone-er.”  
“oh, my god.” Frisk’s face flushes a bright red.  
“yeah…” Sans looks away from her awkwardly. “So, uh…don’t think I didn’t like the touch I just…I don’t want to lose control and…oh man that probably sounds weird- okay I’m just going to go and I’ll be back later.” He’s never seen Sans so flustered.  
Frisk can’t even wave before he teleports himself out of the room. Her eyes widen when she sees Sans jacket laying on her bed. “Sans, you forgot your jacket.” She says even though she knows he’s already gone. At least he’ll come back later.  
“What. The fuck. Was that.” Chara’s disgusted tone makes Frisk jump. “If I could I would slap the shit out of you. Where the hell did that come from! You just started feeling the skeleton up out of nowhere! I was getting worried for a second that you guys were about to get it on! Even though I don’t even know how you would because he’s a fucking skeleton who doesn’t have skin- “  
“Chara calm down.” Frisk flushes.  
“no! no you calm down!” Chara snaps.  
“I don’t know what happened I just…I’ve never touched his bones like that before. They felt so smooth and I’ve never seen Sans make those kinds of faces before- “  
“Yeah because you were getting him off! You sicko!”  
“I was just curious.” Frisk huffs, crossing her arms.  
“Curious my ass! Why are you being so nice to him? Did you forget the part when he said he didn’t love anyone? Or the fact that he’s going to murder you once he finds out you helped Mettaton? Also, it’s only a matter of time before Mettaton tells him that you helped him. So, this is what we should do. We should kill Mettaton. Get stronger. Then kill Sans. Perfect.”  
“We’re not killing anyone Chara.” Frisk mumbles, trying to ignore that lingering sting. Chara grumbles about killing people so Frisk decides to ask him something. “Chara have you ever been in love?”  
Silence.  
“What’s with that question? Don’t tell me you’re going to come onto me next.” Chara hisses.  
“I’m not. Just never mind.” Frisk huffs. She glances at Sans big fluffy jacket. She’s tempted to put it on-  
“Don’t do it.”  
“Don’t’ do what?”  
“I don’t know I just have the feeling you’re about to do something weird like smell it or something.”  
“I wouldn’t smell it!” frisk flushes. “You know what? Maybe I should go back to ignoring you.”  
“Fine by me!” Chara growls. Just to spite him, she puts on Sans jacket. Chara groans in her mind. Sans jacket is surprisingly warm…and really, really soft….she feels so safe in the jacket…  
She hears Chara yelling at her but soon it all fades to black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you guys had a nice Easter. Thanks for the support! till next time!


	5. Partners

“What did I tell you? I told you to stay awake but noo. You decided to put on the skeleton’s jacket and then you fall asleep. Well look where we are Frisk. Just look where we are.”  
Frisk groans, her eyes fluttering open. She gasps when she takes in the dark cramped room she’s in. She winces when she feels a sharp pain on her wrist. She looks up to see that she’s hanging from the wall by chains on her wrist. The metal cuff is digging into her flesh.  
Her heart rate spikes as she glances around the room, seeing swords on the wall and various instruments Frisk has never seen before but she feels like they all mean a bad time.  
Chara is pacing back and forth in front of her. “Yup. That’s right we’re in a torture room. You couldn’t listen when I said not to sleep. Damn it Frisk!” He stops to glare at her.  
“It’s not like I meant to fall asleep.” Frisk defends. “I don’t want to be here anymore than you do! But this dream just makes me so tired in real life…I couldn’t even fight sleep.” Frisk winces when she tries to move her wrists. She glances over at him, seeing the scowl on his face has loosen up. “I’m sorry.”  
He turns his back to her. “Whatever.” He pauses before he groans. “We’re stuck here now so let’s figure out a way to get out of here before those fucking skeletons show up.”  
“Yeah we’ll get out of this like we’ve gotten out of the other nightmares.” Frisk encourages as she looks around for something she could use to break these chains. As she’s looking around she remembers something. She gasps. “Where’s Flowey?”  
“The flower? Don’t know.” Chara does a half assed glance around. “He probably ditched us if he was smart after seeing us fall to our death.”  
“…. I hope he got away too. I wouldn’t want him here.”  
“Well I don’t want to be here either.” Chara growls.  
“…. You see that saw over there? I’m sure it could cut through the chains but there’s no way I can use it.” Frisk locks eyes with Chara. “Do you think you can?”  
“If you haven’t noticed I’m a spirit. I can’t pick up shit if I could I would have smacked you upside the head a long time ago.”  
“Try to pick it up Chara! You…You saved me on the bridge remember? You grabbed my arm and were able to pull me forward.”  
Chara is quiet.  
“So, try! I believe in you!” Frisk grimaces when the chain digs a little deeper into her wrist from her weight.  
“Look for the record I only did that so I wouldn’t have to feel that pain. Second I don’t need you to believe in me. It’s always been just me and all that matters is me.” Chara walks over towards the saw.  
“…That’s a lonely way to think Chara.”  
“It’s not lonely.” He snaps.  
“…Then save me if just to save yourself. I still believe in you.”  
“Ugh I hate you! ” Chara growls as he reaches out to grab the Saw…. His hands go right through. “Damn you. Damn this form.” He keeps trying to grab it. Sometimes he’s successful in lifting it a few inches but then it just drops with a clang.  
“You’re getting there!” Frisk encourages when Chara leaned over the table, breathing heavily. He may be close to giving up.  
“If I just hold it like this I could….” Chara mumbles to himself, reaching for the saw.  
They both jump when light spills into the room. The door had been kicked open. “Human! You’re finally awake! I don’t know how you survived that fall but it doesn’t matter. Your body was broken but not your soul. I’ll make sure I break you completely.” Papyrus walks into the room….the evil papyrus with his glowing red eye and sinister laugh. “Do you like my torture room human? I have torture devices even from the surface from some dumb soul trying to get rid of them by throwing them down here. It’s my collection.”  
“…It is very torturey.” Frisk offers with a nervous smile.  
“Yes, yes.” Papyrus seems pleased with her answer. They both stand there as he admires his room. Chara is still trying to pick up the saw while they talk, cursing under his breath.  
“Now what would you like me to use on you? I’ll let you pick. I’m feeling generous.”  
Frisk gulps. Nothing looks good. She looks up at Papyrus who Is staring at her intently. “…Why do you want to break me?”  
“Because I’m evil.” He replies with a sneer. When Frisk just stares at him, he continues. “I’m evil and I need power. You see nothing makes a monster stronger than a tortured human soul. With your broken will and soul, I would be the strongest in underfell. The royal guard- no the king will bow before me. Underfell will be mind to rule. That’ll show them for pushing me to the side. No one will dare sneer at me again. Undyne will fall. She will admit how strong and evil I am.”  
It seems this Papyrus couldn’t get in the royal guard either but instead of him not trying to give up, he holds a grudge in his heart.  
“I don’t think you need my soul to prove how evil you are I mean…look at this torture room!” Frisk stalls.  
“Yes, I know. I shouldn’t need your soul to prove my awfulness but alas I do. Now human, pick what you want me to use. I don’t have all day. I can only distract Sans to an extent before he’s going to be bothering us. The last time there was a human he ripped them in half before I could break them. He loves playing with humans and gets overly excited at times. This time it’s just me and you. You are my human. You’re going to make everything work for me.”  
Frisk shivers at the thought of the other Sans with his long red tongue licking his lips. Frisk never wants to see him again. It makes her sick to her stomach thinking about how this nightmare portrays her best friend.  
“Human if you don’t pick something I will.” Frisk tenses when Papyrus grabs a manual drill. He looks at it before he shakes his head and puts it down. Muttering something about ‘class.’ Frisk trembles when Papyrus picks up a rather large blade.  
“Papyrus, you don’t need to do this to prove your worth.” Frisk squirms when he gets closer with the blade. “…. My papyrus wouldn’t do anything like this.” Frisk closes her eyes when the tip of the blade gets close to her face. “You’re nothing like my Papyrus. He’s awesome and cool. He would never hurt me. His puzzles were amazing and yours sucked. Papyrus offered me spaghetti. You’re only offering me pain. My papyrus- “  
“What is all this talk about ‘my’ Papyrus. I’m the only Papyrus there is.” The tall skeleton pauses.   
“No, you’re not. All you are is a nightmare. Papyrus would make me spaghetti. He wouldn’t hurt me.” Frisk keeps saying this. She doesn’t want any ill will for Papyrus to linger after this nightmare is over…after he’s hurt her.  
“Why are you so obsessed with spaghetti?” Papyrus pauses for a moment before he snarls. “It doesn’t matter. You’re just sprouting nonsense.” He lifts the sword. “Maybe I’ll start with your foot- “  
“Screw you!” Chara screams. With all his strength, he picks up the saw and throws it. The saw hits Papyrus in the back of the head, causing him to drop the sword.  
“What the fuck!” He screeches, turning around with his eye blazing. “What was that attack? Is this your doing human?” He turns back around to growl at Frisk. Those eyes are murderous.  
“…I’ve done all I can do.” Chara gives her what could be a sheepish smile when Frisk looks at him with a frown. “I tried but there’s no way I would have been able to turn that thing on and cut the chain like this. Don’t fucking look at me like that.” Chara snarls but there’s a bead of sweat falling down his cheek when he notices that instead of the sword, Papyrus has gone for the chainsaw. “Oh shit.”  
“Your foot is mine!” Frisk screams when the papyrus swings the chainsaw. It goes through the flesh and bone of her leg with ease, cutting right below her knee. “Opps. I cut a bit more than expected. This is a good chainsaw. I’ve been wanting to use this for so long.” Papyrus looks at the black chain saw with awe.  
Frisk can’t stop screaming, feeling her blood leave her, dripping on the floor. Chara is rolling around on the floor, holding his leg. Her life is draining right out of her.   
“Now I can’t have you dying yet.” Papyrus walks over, grabbing a flamethrower.  
“Oh fuck!” Chara growls. “Fucking wake up!”  
“I-I’m….” frisk’s voice is blurry but she knows what’s coming next. He’s going to burn her leg to stop the bleeding., to keep her alive.  
“I’m going to kill you Skeleton! I will break every bone you have!” Chara growls.  
“Papyrus…you’re better than this…” Frisk mumbles weakly. “You’re the best…the greatest.”  
Papyrus pauses, those strange eyes looking at her with confusion. Just as Frisk feels like she’s about to die again-  
Everything goes dark.

 

“Frisk wake up! Frisk!” Frisk’s eyes snap open. Sans is all she sees. His eyes are wide as he shakes her, yelling at her to wake up.  
“Sans…” Frisk swallows, seeing that concern there and knowing she’s no longer in the nightmare. She sits up quickly, looking down at her leg. It’s still there. She didn’t lose it.  
“frisk! You scare me there. You wouldn’t wake up and…you looked like you were in hell.” Sans moves a strand of hair out of her face.  
“I was.” Frisk hugs him tightly, noticing right away he isn’t so soft without his jacket. She freezes when he realizes she still has his jacket on…She’s sweated all in it. “I-I’m sorry I’m wearing your jacket and it got sweaty- “  
“I don’t care about that Frisk. It’s fine.” Sans keeps her close, rubbing her back. “…you weren’t kidding when you said you have nightmares frisk. I thought you were dying.” There’s a slight tremble to his voice. “…What was the dream about this time?”  
“…it was Papyrus.” Frisk lets herself relax into Sans shoulder. “I woke up in his torture room…he said he wanted to break me to gain power. Then he…cut off my leg.”  
“You know pap would never do that to you.” Sans tightens his grip on her. “He would never hurt you.” He repeats.  
“I know. I know papyrus couldn’t hurt anyone…I kept saying that to myself. I don’t want to fear you or Papryus….it just hurts more that those skeleton’s in my nightmares take after my best friends’ image.”  
“I know. I understand the feeling of being tormented by…someone you love.” Sans voice gets lower. He pulls away, that darkness gone. “I’ll stay with you Frisk. I won’t let it get bad like that again.” He gives her a smile. “Hey…. look what I got.” He waves around a book. “I got the best bed time story for ya.”  
“…. Yay.” Frisk finds a small smile turning her lips, her heart finally calming down now that she’s with Sans…. knowing she’s in her real world.  
“But first you should go down and eat some dinner. Toriel was saying something about you guys going to the park?” Sans puts the book down.  
“Oh yeah! I’m supposed to the go to the park with her and….we were supposed to go to Grillby’s.” Frisk frowns.  
“hey it’s okay. There’s always tomorrow. Go spend some time with your mom. Maybe it’ll make you feel better.”  
“will you…come down to have dinner with us?” Frisk asks, feeling bashful.  
Sans blinks before he smiles. “sure. I love free food.”  
Frisk chuckles. She gets out of bed and must hop a couple of feet to regain her balance.  
“I think someone needs to be carried.” Frisk blinks when Sans picks her up by his blue magic. He brings her over so he can hold her in his arms.  
“I’m fine.” Frisk blushes.  
“Well I won’t be find if I don’t get to hold my girl.” He winks. He chuckles with blue in his cheeks when Frisks face gets all the redder. “I’ll never get tired of that. So, cute.”  
“You’re cute.” Frisk grumbles.  
“why thank you. I try.”  
Frisk rolls her eyes as Sans teleports them downstairs. Asgore who was drinking some coffee drops his cup in shock when his daughter and Sans just appears, holding her in his arms.  
“Sorry about scaring you papa goat.” Sans gives him a lazy grin as he puts Frisk down in one of the chairs.  
“Sans….” Asgore calms down. He stops though when he notices that his daughter is wearing his jacket. “Why are you wearing his jacket? Are you cold?”  
“Oh! A-ah I was.” Frisk flushes, taking off the jacket to give to Sans. “Thanks for letting me burrow it.”  
“No problem. Do it any time you like.” Sans puts it back on, zipping up the jacket. Asgore’s eyebrows furrow at the display but he doesn’t say anything else.  
“Oh, Sans are you joining us for dinner?” Toriel smiles when she comes from the kitchen and sees the small skeleton and her daughter.  
“yeah frisk invited me and I couldn’t refuse.”  
“You’re always welcomed here Sans. I really appreciate you being around Frisk when I can’t. She looks much better after seeing you.” Toriel walks up to Frisk, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “My, your fever has gone down!” She smiles.  
“Yeah…I do feel a bit better.’ Frisk must admit she isn’t as weak and tired as she has been when waking up from the nightmare. Maybe because it was cut short by Sans? It didn’t get to affect her fully…yet she hasn’t’ heard anything from Chara, meaning he’s still weakened-  
“Do you still feel up for the park?” Toriel asks gently, looking at her with concern.  
“Yes! Yes, I do.” Frisk nods her head quickly. “I’d love to spend time with you mom.”  
Toriel’s lips turn up in a smile. “yes! We’ll feed the ducks and search for snails!”  
“Yay!” Frisk giggles at how excited her mom looks.  
“So, Sans…” Sans, who had been staring at Frisk with a smile, turns his attention to Asgore who is looking at him intently. His smile is strange. “Do you know who has won frisk’s heart?”  
“Dad!” Frisk protests.  
“Asgore.” Toriel warns.  
“I can’t say that I do.” Sans shrugs his shoulder. “But I’m sure frisk will tell us when she’s ready.”  
Frisk’s eyes widen. Was that…telling her that she’s going to have to be the one to tell her parents? She guesses Sans is waiting for her to say it’s okay to tell people…Frisk just doesn’t know how her parents would react to it.   
“I suppose she will.” Asgore smiles, his fingers tapping against the table.  
“Enough talk about this. Let’s enjoy dinner.” Toriel saves the day with her radiant smile and her meat loaf.  
Dinner goes by without any more talk about who this mystery man is that’s stolen her heart. Frisk is grateful.  
When it’s time to head to the park, Sans excuses himself. He leans close against her ear before he disappears. “I’ll see you later princess.”  
Frisk must hide her flush from her parents. Her lips wobble up into a smile. The idea of Sans being with her tonight, reading her a bed time story just to help with her nightmares gets something to melt inside.  
She waits to hear Chara’s smart comment. But it never comes.

 

“It’s a beautiful day out.” Toriel throws beard crumbs at the pigeons that are walking around their bench, waiting for free dinner. Frisk giggles at the funny birds that bob their heads as they walk.  
“it is.” Frisk throws some crumbs, looking around to see all the different families enjoying the park. Monsters and humans alike, just existing together. Enjoying the same air and sunshine. Playing baseball and swinging on the swings. It really is a beautiful day out.  
“you’re too young to have that look my child.” Frisk looks over at her mother who is smiling knowingly.  
“What look is that?” She tilts her head.  
“A look of wisdom. Like you’ve seen the world and all it has to offer. Yet you still have wonder in your soul. You are quite amazing Frisk.”  
“I’m not amazing.” Frisk gets flustered from her mother’s praise.  
“you are. All of this is possible because of you. because of your determination. I’m here in the sun, happy with a family again because of you.” Toriel pats her on the head. “So…I want you to be happy too my child. I want to see you running around like the other young humans…I know you struggle with the weight of the responsibility put on you. Please be selfish on your vacation.”  
Frisk shares a smile with her mother, having to avert her gaze from that smoothing love. “I’m having fun mom. I am happy.” Frisk chuckles. “I’m being selfish too. I ate like a whole box of donuts the other day and didn’t share them.”  
“That’s the spirit.” Toriel cheers, getting Frisk to laugh. They stand up after a while to take a walk once Asgore comes back from talking to a human family. Just walking with her parents, in the shade of trees, with the sound of children laughing…it soothes her. She feels like she’s taking a fresh breath of air in what seems like forever.  
“Let’s go feed the fish next.’ Asgore leads the way over to the lake. There’s some people fishing and others are having picnics around it. Frisk sits down on the edge and starts throwing bread into the lake for the fish to eat.  
She hears Asgore and Toriel talking behind her. They must be talking to another family-  
“My dear.” Frisk jumps when there’s a hoarse voice next to her. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“It’s okay.” Frisk stops when she sees the cloaked figure next to her. She can’t see their face and their hands are covered by gloves. “…Aren’t you hot?” frisk offers. Though this person is dressed suspiciously she doesn’t feel like she’s in danger.  
“No.” They shake their head. “I couldn’t help to notice that you look troubled.” They grab her hand, feeling on the palm with their gloved fingers. “…You’ve been having nightmares.”  
“How did you- “  
“These are not nightmares. Frisk you must listen to me. When you close your eyes, you leave this world and become a part of another. Your power to reset is what’s keeping you alive whenever you lose your life in another world. Though just because you’ve been staying alive that doesn’t mean you should let yourself die in other worlds. Each time you die you get weaker and weaker. If this continues one of these days you will die in this world.”  
“W-What?” Frisk trembles, staring at this person with wide eyes. A chill run down her spine. “W-Who are you?”  
“…I’m a friend. Someone who is worried about you…and our future. Listen Frisk, if you are to die here, the only way to save yourself would to be to reset everything…a true reset.”  
Frisk’s heart stops. They would all be back in the underground and herself, a child. She couldn’t do that to them. She doesn’t even think she could do that to herself after everything she’s been through.  
“Here, take this.” He hands her a bag. “Inside are sunflower seeds. They are filled with my magic. If you find yourself in a bad situation. Eat one. It will get you out of that world…. though I can’t say that it would return you home.”  
“Why is this happening to me? Have I been cursed?” Frisk asks, holding the bag close to her.  
“I wouldn’t say you were cursed. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The awakening of Chara and your brewing guilt…both of your determination combined with a common want. Somewhere in the other worlds, is what you’re seeking.”  
“What I’m seeking…” Frisk’s eyes widen. “…Asriel? A way to save him?”  
“Frisk? Who are you talking to?” Toriel’s voice gets Frisk to turn her eyes away from this figure.  
“um…Just this person. What was your name- “Frisk turns back around to see he’s gone? She no longer has the bag of sunflower seeds either. She glances around for the bag, becoming distressed. “There was just…”  
“Maybe we should head home. IT’s been a long day.” Toriel helps Frisk up, rubbing her hair. Frisk frowns when Asgore and Toriel share a concerned glance. Great. Now her parents think she’s going crazy. There was someone there. She was talking to them! They were…. they were right there and they knew about the dreams…  
Frisk bits her lip. She wants to call for Chara, to see if he saw what she just did. But he’s been so quiet…. she can’t even feel him.

 

 

“Chara? Are you okay?” Frisk whispers when she’s in her room alone. There’s no response. “That…that dream was bad but at least we didn’t die…” Frisk pauses. “Did you hear what that guy said?”  
“What guy said?”  
Frisk jumps a few inches off the ground. She whips around to see Sans staring at her with those pinpoint pupils. Frisk’s face pales. Did he hear her call for Chara?  
“U-Um…there was just this weird guy at park.” Frisk rubs the back of her head.  
“What weird guy?” Sans takes couple of steps forward. “You look pretty spoked…I’ve never seen you talk to yourself before.”  
“Um…I don’t know he…” Frisk chuckles awkwardly. “He knew I was having nightmares…. He told me that they weren’t nightmares but that they were other worlds I was going to. Crazy, right? It scared me though that he knew.”  
“Other worlds?” Sans stiffens. “What did he look like?”  
“I don’t know. His face was covered with a hood…. he said he was my friend when I asked who he was.” Frisk sits on the bed. “He told me that if I keep dying in these worlds…that I’m at risk for dying in this one.” Frisk gives him a strange smile when Sans just stares at her. “…You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”  
“…Toriel told me you were talking to yourself at the park. I’m sure if there was a person like that, they would have seen them.” Sans walks till he’s sitting next to her. “I don’t think you’re crazy frisk. Though it’s hard to believe a liar.”  
“Huh? - “Frisk freezes when Sans is looking at her with this intense gaze.  
“Why were you calling for Chara? You were talking to him just now weren’t you?”  
“I…I….” Frisk’s blue eyes tremble as she stares into her best friend’s piercing gaze. She lowers her head. “…I was talking to Chara.” Sans takes a deep breath. “But he didn’t answer. I don’t think he’s around anymore.”  
“Why did you lie to me? You said he wasn’t around outside of the nightmares.” Sans sounds very upset.  
“…. I didn’t want you to worry. I was already having all these nightmares…. I was handling Chara fine by myself. He would only talk in my head, make comments. The nightmares have made him weak. He can’t do anything to me. I’m sorry I lied to you Sans.” Frisk can’t look him in the eye.  
“Frisk. Look at me.” Frisk takes a deep breath before she looks up. Sans cups her cheeks, his expression soften. “Don’t lie to me. I want to help you but…I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on. I worry about you especially if Chara is involved. He…He’s bad news. HE’s an evil spirit that wants nothing more than to take you over to make you kill all the people you love.” Sans eye sockets darken.  
“I…I know but he can’t take me over. I’m stronger than him Sans. I won’t let that happen.” Frisk holds Sans hand, her blue eyes burning with determination.  
Sans stares at her a long time before he sighs. He seems so tired. “…You sure he’s gone?”  
“For right now.” Frisk nods.  
“Promise me when he’s around again, you’ll tell me.”  
“…I promise.” Frisk offers her pinky finger. Sans lips turn in a smile as they hook pinky’s.  
“Now let me read you that bed time story. You look like you need to get some rest. Don’t worry. If you start having a nightmare I’ll wake you up. I’ll be here the whole night.” Sans kisses her on the forehead, pushing her down on the bed. He uses his magic to tuck her in, the book floating in front of his face. The lights turn off by themselves. Only his magic lighting up the book so he can read.  
“I don’t want to sleep…” Frisk mumbles, glancing at San’s big blue jacket…remembering how he looked in just his shirt with his bones exposed. She flushes remembering the sounds he made when she touched his ribs and how his face changed to an expression of pure want. She starts to snake her hand under his jacket while Sans is busy looking for the chapter he wants to start on.  
He freezes when he feels her hand, his face getting blue. “h-hey frisk. I like that but this is about you. I want to read you this story but…if you get me too excited I’ll have to leave again.”  
Frisk stops, she frowns. “Aw don’t make that face. It’s not that I don’t want you touching me it’s…” Sans is getting flustered.  
“I understand. I just…kind of wanted to see the face you made when I touched your ribs again.” Frisk says honestly. Sans stares at her with wide eyes before he hides his face in the book.  
“oh, god you’re too much…” He takes a deep breath before he gives her a grin. “come on let me read you this story. It’s good.” He waves he book around in her face.  
“Okay, okay.” Frisk giggles batting it away. Sans starts to tell a story about a princess who is on a quest to save her prince from the vicious puzzle king. It’s definably a story that Papyrus would love. Frisk feels her eyes get heavy. “…You really don’t think I’m crazy, do you?”  
Sans pauses in his reading. “No. Is what that man said bothering you?”  
“I just…how did he just disappear? I’m starting to question myself Sans. Maybe he wasn’t there at all.”  
“You’ve been through a lot these past couple of days from the nightmares. Don’t let it bring ya down.”  
“…Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me?” Frisk asks hopefully.  
“Maybe. Chara has been awoken so who knows…” Sans is tense at the mention of Chara. He reaches out to stroke her cheek. “…tomorrow maybe we should go to Alphys. Tell her about all this. Maybe she can do something to help you?”  
“Yeah…that sounds good. I want to see Alphys and Undyne again anyway.” Frisk cuddles with her blanket. She kisses his hand. He pulls away with a happy flush.  
“yeah I fish they didn’t live so far away.”  
Frisk laughs at his puns but she can’t help to agree. She wishes they were closer too.  
Sans starts to read again. As she listens to him, she remembers something else.  
“…Hey Sans, do you want to come out and tell everyone about our relationship?”  
Sans pauses again.  
“…I do. I want everyone to know your my girl.” He gives her this shy smile. “But I want to do it once you’re ready. Asgore isn’t going to like it and some problems might arise. We’ll get through them but I want you to be ready.”  
“Okay…I mean…. I think I’m ready. It’s just going to be kind of hard to tell my parents. I don’t want them to treat you differently.”  
“IT’s going to happen. Asgore is crazy protective of you.” Sans chuckles. “one thing we have in common.”  
“Hmm…” Frisk thinks but with a soft kiss from Sans, she feels numb.  
“Take your time. There’s no rush.” He offers before he goes back to reading.  
Sans is so patient with her and kind. Even after he caught her lying about Chara, he doesn’t seem to hate her. He just wants her to tell him next time he shows up. Frisk won’t lie to him anymore. He doesn’t deserve that. She was just worried to stress him out more than she already has.  
He’s done so much for her. She wants to return it. Give back to him for his kindness.  
With Sans soothing voice, she forgets all about her fear of falling asleep, forgets about the uncertainty, and just melts away. She embraces sleep, feeling much safer than she has in a long time.

 

 

“Ow…” Frisk wakes up in pain. Her back feels like it’s on fire and whenever she tries to move there’s s sharp pain she can’t ignore. Frisk takes in the small jail cell she’s in with almost relief. At least she’s not in that torture room anymore, and it looks like she has her leg-  
“Damn.” Frisk looks over to see Chara sitting on the floor next to her. It looks like he just woke up too. He rubs his eyes before yawning.   
“Chara where were you yesterday? I thought you were gone.” Frisk rubs her arm when Chara raises his eyebrow at her.  
“What the hell you talking about? You can’t get rid of me. After I tried to save your ass and getting our leg fucking chopped off, it tired me out.” Chara scratches the back of his head. “so, I took a nap.”  
“Oh…I didn’t know spirits could sleep.” Frisk thinks for a moment. “…I guess you didn’t hear what that guy said at the park then- “  
“Oh, no I heard him. I could hear everything that was going on but I didn’t react to it to save up my energy.” Chara taps on his knees.  
“... So, I’m not crazy he was there.” Frisk sighs in relief. She gasps when she feels something heavy in her hand. She looks down to see the bag that man had given her is resting in her palm. “look! It’s the sunflower seeds he gave me! They had disappeared but now they’re here! -“  
“I wouldn’t eat anything of that. I don’t trust him. Frisk think about it. All sudden there’s this guy telling us about the nightmares we’re having? How would he know? Unless he’s the one who’s cursed us. I bet these seeds will just give us more trouble.” Chara eyes the bag with suspicion.   
“But- “  
“No buts. Forget those fucking flower seeds. We have bigger issues.” Chara watches as frisk turns to hook the bag of seeds to her pants. He sucks air between his teeth. “That’s why I’m hurting…” Chara reaches out, touching Frisk’s back that is covered in large welts, her shirt ripped from whatever trauma was brought upon her. “Your back is fucked up Frisk.”  
“What?” Frisk turns her head as if she could look at it but when he touches her, it just feels cool...it soothes the burn of inflammation. “How? We just got here…”  
“…I have no idea. You’re looking smaller too.” Chara takes in her sunken cheeks. He glances around. “how long have we been here?” He gets up and grabs the bars to the jail cell. He shakes it hard but nothing happens.  
“…That guy said that this is another world. He also said when I die…I get closer to dying in real life. If this is another world, and I’ve been resetting to stay alive…is this body only in this world?”  
“What the hell you are talking about?”  
“What happens to this body when we wake up? You get it Chara? When Sans woke me up, I didn’t reset…if I didn’t reset I shouldn’t have had my leg when I woke up at home…so this body isn’t connected to my body in our world…. right?” Frisk is starting to confuse herself.  
“…So, what you’re saying is…this body is just in this world? So, when we leave it stays here.”  
“Yeah! That’s why…this body looks so beat down and different from my own because…it’s been in this hell while we were awake in our world.”  
“Then why do you have your leg if you didn’t reset?”  
“…Maybe I did a mini reset when we came back here? I don’t know…it’s just a theory.”  
“Look I’m sticking with my theory. That hooded bastard cursed us and now we’re playing his fucking games. We will get out of this. You hear me?” Chara snarls, glaring up at the ceiling. Chara turns his glare on her. “Speaking of Bastards, you told that comedian about me.”  
“…he overheard me trying to talk to you. I was worried because you weren’t responding. He knew I was lying then so I had to come clean.”  
“What? You think you can team up with your boyfriend skeleton and get rid of me? So, you can have your gay happy ever after with that comedian…. That’s not going to happen. Try all you want, I’ll be around no matter where you go. Alphys can’t do anything about me.” He snarls. He has a lot of bite to his tone but Frisk sees something that she hadn’t before. Pain. “I’ll kill everyone you love. You’re not stronger than me-“  
“You won’t kill anyone I love. I am stronger than you Chara. I don’t want to get rid of you but you can’t be a threat to the people I love- “  
“Don’t lie. You want me gone. You and that fucking skeleton are going to be plotting my demise. IT’s not going to happen. No matter what you do, it doesn’t matter. You’re stuck with me.” He’s getting more aggressive. “I’ll start with that smiling trashbag first. I’ll rip out his jaw and make him watch as I tear apart his brother- “  
“You won’t touch Sans or Papyrus.” Frisk stands up, determination blazing in her eyes. Chara sneers at her. He stands up, towering over her.  
“Oh yeah? Just you wait till we wake up Frisk. You think you’re so tough you have it all so wrong. When you wake up, you won’t be in control. I will. I won’t help you at all in this nightmare. I’ll save my energy. Just watch.” He chuckles darkly, moving away from her to hide in the corner. Like a shadow.  
“Fine. I don’t need you Chara. It doesn’t matter what you plan, I’ll be in control when I wake up. This is my soul and this is my body.” Frisk takes a step closer to the bars. She grabs them to test their strength. There’s no way she can’t bust her way through this. The spaces are too narrow for her to squeeze through.  
“looking for this sweetheart?” Frisk jumps back when Sans appears in front of the cell. His sharp teeth stretched in a grin as he holds out a key. His one red glowing eye stares at her with interest, watching her every move.  
“It would be very cool of you if you gave me that key.” Frisk offers him one of her award-winning smiles.  
“oh, it would be cool of me? Well then here you go!” He holds out the key for her to take. When she reaches for it he pulls his hand away. He laughs at her glare. “Listen, I’ll give ya this key. If you play a little…game with me.”  
“what game?” Frisk watches how that red eye glows with excitement.  
“Does it matter? I’m offering your freedom here.” Sans grins.  
Frisk doesn’t have much choice.  
“I’ll play your game.” Frisk tenses when Sans opens the door in a blink of an eye. A skeleton arm is around her waist.  
“That’s what I like to hear! Let me tell ya, this is one hell of a fun game. It will really blow your mind.” Sans chuckles as he leads her by the waist down the hallway. Frisk looks for a way she can escape- his grip on her waist tightens. “Don’t even think about it.” Frisk tenses when his eye sockets are dark.   
He brings her into a room that just has a table in the middle of it. He shoves her into the chair roughly, frisk almost falling over in the process. He takes a sit in front of her, grinning. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up. Boss will never be able to break you like he needs at this rate. I’ll break you for him, and finally get the recognition and appreciation I deserve.”  
“…Why do you call Papyrus boss? He’s your brother.” Frisk watches as Sans gets sweatier. That red eye flashing at her words.  
“he’s my boss.” Sans grits out. “Keep your nose out of it human. Or you might just lose it.” He snickers darkly as a pack of cards lands on the table, brought by his red magic. “Now on to my game. We’re going to play ‘21’.” When Frisk looks confused, he grins. “It’s a simple game.” The cards start to shuffle. “You just draw till you get to 21 or close to it. The one closer wins. If you lose…I’ll take something from you. If I lose, I’ll give you freedom.”   
Frisk gulps when two cards are placed in front of her. She picks It up. A ten of hearts and 5 of spades. That’s 15.  
“What are you going to do sweetheart?” He winks at her, his two cards floating in front of him by his magic.  
“…I’ll draw.” Frisk draws from the deck. She winces when she gets a ten of spades. 25. What does it mean when they go over?  
“I’ll draw.” Sans draws. He smirks. “Your turn. What will you do?”  
“…I’ll stay.”  
“I’ll stay as well. Now, show me what you got.” They both show their cards. Sans cards add up for a total of 20. “OH, I win.” Sans chuckles.  
Frisk squeaks when she’s lifted into the air by his red magic. It’s choking her. She can’t breathe. All she can do is gap like a fish, her eyes wide and quickly becoming blood shot.  
“Do I take your breath away?” Sans bats his eye sockets. He laughs at his own joke before he tosses her against the wall.  
Frisk can breathe but whatever air she gets is used in her scream of pain as she tumbles from the wall weakly.  
“What are you doing human? We’re not done yet. Let’s play another round.” Sans grins as he shuffles the cards again. Frisk forces herself up, breathing heavily. She spots Chara in the corner, staring at her with those red eyes. Despite the pain he must be in, he’s grinning at her.  
It fills her with determination. She will win this game and get out of here. Frisk forces herself over to the table again, taking her cards. This time the cards make 10 together. Frisk draws and gets a 7 for a total of seventeen. Worried that she will go over again, she stays put on her next turn.  
“Alright show them cards.” Frisk feels her face pale when Sans has 19. He’s won again. Frisk braces herself to be lifted again but that doesn’t happen-  
Frisk feels an intense pain like no other in her lower back. All that comes out of her mouth is a whine before she’s’ coughing up blood, it stains the table. She hears Chara cursing, yelling in agony.  
“oops. I kidney you not, I just blew one up. Don’t worry, I think you humans only need one of those right?” Sans snickers. Frisk body trembles, tears welling up in her eyes. Everything is starting to spin. “We’re not done, are we? Don’t you want to be free?”  
“I’ll fucking kill you!” Chara snarls out in his rage, coming closer.  
“This isn’t’ over…” Frisk forces herself to focus. Two new cards are placed in front of her. With a total of 5. She draws again. Now she has a total of 11. She drawls again. Frisk eyes widen when she gets a ten. She has 21.  
Despite the loss of her kidney, Frisk feels her hope come back. There’s no way to lose. They show their cards at the end of the round. Sans has 18. Frisk won.  
“Whelp, it looks like I have to give you your freedom.” San’s eye sockets get dark. He snaps his fingers. A strange machine comes out of the wall. It looks like a jar with words she doesn’t understand written all around it. On top of the jar is a strange metal hand. “…Freedom from that sexy body of yours.”  
“What- “Frisk stands up only to be shoved back down by Sans.  
“Hey now, I didn’t even get to show you how this thing works. Relax Hun. Chill out. This death machine isn’t going anywhere.” Sans disappears only to reappear with a trembling white pup monster. “First, let’s see how this crazy shit works.” He holds the dog in front of the machine. Sans mumbles something under his breathe. The machine lights up before the strange hand whips out, grabbing the pup by the head.  
Frisk’s eyes widen in horror as the pup whines in agony, his soul attracted by the hand, the empty body turning into dust. The monster’s soul is forced into the jar, where it’s ripped apart only to be put back together.  
“This little nightmare was made by the crazed doctor Alphys. I stole it when she was too busy working on something else in her lab. With this you’re break in no time. Damn I’m so focused and good today.” Sans grins as he snaps his finger. The monster soul fades away in the jar. “Now it’s your turn.”  
Frisk holds her side, taking steps back. She glances around the room, looking for some where she can run. She can’t let that thing get her-  
“What the fuck?!” Frisks eyes widen. San’s red magic is around Chara, forcing him forward.  
“Don’t think I didn’t see you hiding in the corner. I get two human souls for the price of one.” Sans chuckles darkly, bring Chara closer and closer. Chara struggles the best he can, flinging his arms and legs around, grinding his teeth…. but he’s no match for Sans in his spirit form. “Heh. This will teach you a lesson. Don’t be a nasty parasite for a pretty human.” He looks close into those red eyes that are blazing at him. “you give humans a bad name. bleh. Let’s get you over with so I can focus all my…attention on the good-looking human.”  
“Just wait your stupid skeleton. I’ll crack your skull, I’ll eye fuck you with your own broken arm.” Chara started out with that calm confidence but when Sans just chuckles, and the metal hand starts to move, his face pales.  
“You can’t do anything when you’re broken. Game over.”  
Frisk’s breathing becomes uneven, clutching her side. In this state, she’s too weak to fight sans. There’s no escape route. All she has are these sunflower seeds-  
“No, no! Shit! Shit!” Chara uses all his strength in his blind panic as he tries to move away from the metal hand that’s getting ready to strike out.  
Time stands still. Those red eyes that usually hold nothing but determination and fire…. are changing. There’s fear. His face is so pale he truly looks like a spirit. Though he’s scared, he doesn’t call out for anyone to help him. There’s almost a…acceptance.  
When Frisk sees Chara’s expression. She makes up her mind about what she’s going to do.  
“I’m going to enjoy hearing you scream.” Sans chuckles, the metal hand aiming for Chara’s throat. Chara braces himself for the impact, biting his lip to stop himself from making any sounds of pain-  
Frisk screams, the metal arm hitting her shoulder. Frisk had taken the hit instead of Chara. It blasts her with magical power. She’s flown back from the force, rolling on the ground till she skids to a stop. Her heart is beating so fast, her soul…it’s burning. It’s trying to escape her body but with all her determination, with all the strength she has left she keeps onto her soul and her consciousness.  
“What? Why the hell did you do that?!” Chara yells at her. Sans must have been surprised by her actions because his magic loosens up on Chara so he’s able to run to her. He slides to a stop next to her, that anger quickly starts to change when he sees the look of pure agony on her face. “Frisk- “  
“Why would you protect that guy?” Sans red eye glows, his red magic gathering. “You do know he’s been feeding off your energy?” More sweat stars to run down his skull. “Whatever. I’ll throw you both into the machine. I’ll get boss to shut up about me being useless.” He snarls.  
Chara gets in front of her, his expression dangerous when the metal hand stretches to reach them.  
“Chara…I’m eating a sunflower.” Frisk opens her mouth to show the seed that’s been resting against her teeth since she’s steeped in front of Chara to protect him. His eyes widen but before he can say anything else she bites down.  
A burst of warmth explodes in her mouth, traveling around her whole body like it’s traveling through everything she is, lingering in her veins. She hears yelling, but it fades away soon enough.  
When Frisk opens her eyes, all she sees is darkness.   
“Where are we?” Frisk wants to turn her head but just the thought of moving sends a fear down her spine. Her soul is still burning. “…Frisk? What’s going on?” Chara shakes her shoulder before he moves around so he’s in her field of vison.  
“It hurts…Chara.” Frisk puts a hand to her heart. His eyes flash. He puts a hand on his own chest.   
“Why am I not feeling it? All the pain from before has faded away…your body looks fine now too.”  
“It’s my soul.” Frisk winces. “Everything hurts…I…” Frisk closes her eyes, taking deep breathes.   
“grr you shouldn’t have jumped in the way! What were you thinking? And you ate that seed when I told you not to and now where’ in who knows where while you’re looking like you’re dying- “Chara yells at her.  
“You looked so scared.” Frisk mumbles. Chara goes quiet. “…Scared and alone. I didn’t want you…to have to feel that and then…be tortured.” Frisk is having trouble breathing.   
“You hate me! You want to get rid of me!” Chara snaps.  
“I don’t hate you Chara.” Frisk smiles sadly. It feels like her soul is falling apart. “It’s…been nice having you with me during these nightmares. It feels like…you’re my partner. We fight together, think together…. So, don’t feel alone Chara. I’m with you.” Frisk’s breathing slows.   
“A-Are you stupid or something?” Chara’s voice trembles. “Us? Partners?”  
“Even if it’s stupid, it’s how I feel. Won’t you be my friend Chara?” Frisk feels something break inside of her. She can no longer talk or breathe.  
“…Frisk? Frisk what’s going on? Frisk!” Chara is shaking her but she can’t respond. His voice is breaking. “What the hell! Don’t say that and just….” He shakes her violently. “I won’t be left alone here!” he shouts her name repeatedly.  
Frisk does nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love undertale! I had to give this a shot. If you could take the time to tell me what you thought of it that would be lovely! Till next time.


End file.
